Ce qu'il nous manque
by Bo's Saeko
Summary: Voilà cinq ans que Iwaizumi et Oikawa vivaient ensemble. Bien qu'heureux, Iwaizumi ressentait un vide qu'il ne savait pas comment combler se creuser une place dans son cœur. De son côté, une fillette ne cherche qu'une chose : l'amour d'un père. Vous savez, quand un amour inébranlable se développe entre un homme et une petite fille, rien ne peut lui résister.
1. 1-Monotonie

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici ma toute première fiction !_

 _Celle là, voilà un moment qu'elle me trotte dans la tête. Certains passages tournaient en boucle comme s'il y avait un mode "répétition" enclenché dans mon cerveau ... il fallait que je les écrive._

 _Et voilà que j'ai envie de partager avec vous mes petites idées !_

 _J'espère ne pas avoir égaré quelques fautes d'orthographes et que la lecture de ce premier chapitre vous plaira :)_

 _Enjoy ! =D_

Iwaizumi soupira. Il était temps que le week-end arrive. Le dernier jour de la semaine était toujours le plus éprouvant. Le comportement des gens qui l'ennuyait quelque peu en début de semaine devenait grandement agaçant le vendredi. Pourtant les consignes sur son lieu de travail étaient des plus claires ! Voilà deux ans qu'il se demandait si les gens faisaient exprès d'être idiots ou s'ils étaient simplement illettrés. Heureusement pour lui, la compagnie de son collègue lui conférait une certaine tranquillité. De par sa présence imposante, personne n'osait lui redire quoi que ce soit, ils évitaient ainsi les situations désagréables, comme devoir emmener quelqu'un de force au bureau pour s'expliquer par exemple. Et puis, ce géant taciturne était d'un calme extrême et parlait peu, ce qui tranchait avec les babillages incessant de son compagnon de vie. Ce dernier devait d'ailleurs déjà l'attendre à la maison, où il serait sûrement en train de préparer un bon dîner.

Le bus s'arrêta et ouvrit ses portes. Iwaizumi s'en rendit compte à cause de petits piaillements excités. Il vit alors une petite tête rousse monter à bord, accompagné d'un homme brun de taille moyenne -l'oncle du petit, s'il ne se trompait pas. Le poussin ne tarda pas à la remarquer et à lui adresser un vigoureux salut de la main qu'il lui rendit avec un petit sourire attendri. D'un même élan, il salua l'oncle d'un bref signe de tête.

Il sortit du bus à l'arrêt suivant. Il avait alors peu de route à faire, l'arrêt étant au coin de sa rue. Une fois dans l'immeuble, il monta les escaliers deux à deux -monter marche par marche prenait un temps incroyable selon lui- Il soupira en passant devant le premier étage. Les cris du nouveau couple arrivé il y a peu se faisait de nouveau entendre. Il plaignait leurs voisins proches et pour une fois, il fut content d'habiter au quatrième étage. Il salua ses voisins du dessous et gravit le dernier étage en un rien de temps.

Comme il l'avait prédit le dîner était quasiment prêt. Il salua brièvement son conjoint d'un baiser puis partit se doucher rapidement. A sa sortie de la salle de bain, la table était prête et le châtain n'attendait plus que lui. Voilà ce qu'était son petit train quotidien en semaine.

-Alors Iwa-chan ! Ta journée ? s'écria Oikawa avec entrain.

-Pas grand chose de nouveau, du rabrouage, comme d'habitude, répondit-il d'un ton monotone. Il y a bien failli avoir une bagarre, mais dès que les types ont vu Aone, tu images bien qu'ils n'ont pas cherché bien loin et se sont vite calmés.

Oikawa rit aux éclats.

-ça ne m'étonnes pas ! Aaah, le dur métier de vigile ! Tous ces gens, arg, je ne pourrais pas, fit-il avec une fausse moue dégoûtée.

Iwaizumi sourit. Son compagnon ne supportait pas d'être entouré d'inconnus, qui désobéissaient aux règles établies de surcroît. C'est pour ceci qu'il a été extrêmement content de trouver un poste dans un refuge animalier. Non seulement il ne croisait peu les futurs adoptants, mais en plus il était au contact d'animaux toute la journée. Et si on comprenait vite quelque chose à propos d'Oikawa, c'est qu'il était cruellement en manque d'affection animale depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé ! Il avait grandi avec des chats et des chiens dans sa maison, et il lui était désormais impossible d'en avoir : les animaux sont rarement acceptés en immeuble. Son manque était donc comblé par son travail.

-"Tous ces gens, arg!" ? Pourtant il me semble que nous sommes entourés de ces "gens", le samedi, rétorqua Iwaizumi avec amusement.

-Ce sont des enfants, Iwaa-chaan, pas des "gens", s'indigna le jeune homme.

Le jeune vigile rit franchement devant la mine enfantine d'Oikawa. Ils se connaissaient depuis tout petits, étaient ensemble depuis le lycée et s'étaient pacsés il y a trois ans de cela et il arrivait encore à le faire rire de la sorte. Cela mettait du baume au cœur d'Iwaizumi. Lui qui se sentait coupable. Pourquoi coupable ? Parce qu'il avait tout pour être heureux : un conjoint qu'il aimait véritablement et qui l'aimait sincèrement en retour, un travail stable avec un collègue de bonne compagnie, un toit sur la tête, un bon salaire, des amis, une activité en rapport avec sa passion le week-end, tout. Et pourtant, il sentait un vide se creuser une place dans son cœur. Il ne savait même pas quelle en était la cause ! Il y avait juste un vide qu'il ne parvenait pas à combler.

-...a-chan ! Hajime !

Le jeune homme se rendit alors compte qu'il avait totalement perdu le fil de la conversation.

-Tu as encore eut une absence Iwa-chan ~

Malgré son ton enjoué, Oikawa était inquiet, et son compagnon le voyait bien. Il se promit de lui en parler, mais pas maintenant.

-A quoi tu pensais pour te désintéresser à ce point de moi ?

-Rien de particulier, je suis juste fatigué.

Oikawa prit son petit air boudeur.

-Tu dis tout le temps ça Iwa-chaaan, se plaignit le châtain.

Iwaizumi se pencha au dessus de la table, attrapa le menton de son conjoint et l'embrassa tendrement. Cette action prit totalement Oikawa au dépourvu qui rougit furieusement. Puis le brun se leva, débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle.

Ces corvées terminées, il s'installa devant la télévision en compagnie de Tooru avant d'aller enfin se coucher. Cela aussi, c'était leur petit quotidien qui se répétait jour après jour. Ce quotidien devenu monotone aux yeux d'Iwaizumi.

Cette nuit là, il s'endormit en pensant au vide qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Ce vide qui finirait par le rendre fou.

 _Je sais, il est court, et le deuxième sera un poil plus long :) Je vais d'ailleurs le poster dans la foulée._

 _Pour ce qui est du chapitre trois, il est terminé (mais il est tellement plus long qu'il va falloir que je prenne plus de temps pour le relire encore et encore ⇒ A mort les fautes d'inattention !)_

 _Bref, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, il sera toujours le bienvenu ! =D_

 _Passez une agréable journée (ou soirée … ou matinée !)_


	2. 2-Mort de la routine

_Et voilà le deuxième chapitre dans la foulée. C'est un petit avant goût du troisième chapitre qui marquera le réel début de toute cette histoire :)_

 _Bonne lecture =D_

Il enfila sa veste, désormais prêt à partir. Il ne manquait plus qu'un léger détail avant de filer ….

-Oy ShittyKawa, pas besoin de te préparer si soigneusement, tu vas te décoiffer de toute façon !

Il entendit un léger fracas provenant de la salle de bain, puis un Oikawa offusqué fit son apparition dans le petit salon.

-Iwa-chaaaaaan, s'écria-t-il, tu avais promis de ne plus m'appeler comme ça !

-Tu l'as sûrement rêvé.

Iwaizumi eut un sourire en coin. Il lui avait effectivement promis, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'appeler ainsi, il affectionnait ce surnom qu'il lui donnait depuis tout petit. Et puis Oikawa continuait toujours de l'appeler "Iwa-chan~" sur ce ton mièvre. D'ailleurs, il ne se le cachait pas, il adorait voir ce petit air offusqué sur son visage -ça lui donnait un côté mignon qu'Iwaizumi appréciait. Il rougit à cette pensée.

-Dépêchons dépêchons, nous allons être en retard ~

-La faute à qui, rétorqua le brun en claquant la tête de son conjoint.

-Iwa-chaaaaan, gémit ce dernier, tu a aussi promis d'arrêter de me frapper !

-Je ne t'ai pas frappé, c'était un geste affectif.

-C'est même pas vrai, bougonna le châtain.

Il se tut brusquement. Iwaizumi venait de l'embrasser pour justement le faire taire, et savait pertinemment que son compagnon avait horreur de ça. Malgré son air toujours boudeur, un fin sourire trahissait Oikawa.

-Vraiment même pas vrai, rajouta-t-il tandis qu'Iwaizumi passait la porte de leur appartement.

Ils mirent cinq minutes de trop pour arriver au gymnase, un bouchon inattendu avait provoqué le retard de leur bus. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas à changer de tenue, ils s'habillaient toujours en conséquence.

-Bonjour les enfants~ fit Oikawa jovialement.

-Bonjour Oikawa-saaaan, répondirent les enfants en coeur. Bonjour Iwaizumi-saaan !

Ce dernier leur adressa un signe de tête. Il était toujours un peu réservé avec eux, mais ne cachait pas qu'il les appréciait beaucoup. C'était même un bonheur de s'occuper de ses _pupilles_ * durant le week-end. Même si leurs entraînements étaient réguliers, ces moments cassaient la routine dans laquelle Iwaizumi se sentait enfermé.

-Bon je vois que nous sommes un peu moins nombreux que d'habitude, commença Oikawa d'un ton calme avant de s'écrier joyeusement : mais est-ce que ça va nous empêcher de nous amuser aujourd'hui ?!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONN, grondèrent la plupart des enfants en sautillant sur place.

-Je vous propose de commencer par un petit jeu ! Vous êtes d'accord ?

Des "oui" tonitruants résonnèrent dans toute la salle. Plusieurs enfants, dont le petit rouquin aperçu dans le bus la veille, ne pouvaient contenir leur énergie et sautillaient continuellement. Le châtain leur renvoya un sourire éclatant dont il avait le secret -et qui avaient le don de faire fondre Iwaizumi, mais ça, il le gardait bien pour lui- puis il leur intima le silence pour se faire entendre.

-Vous avez le choix entre _les balles aux crocodiles_ et _les balles brûlantes_.

Les réponses commencèrent à fuser dans tous les sens, si bien qu'Oikawa ne s'entendait même plus. Il frappa fort dans ses mains pour attirer leur attention.

-Nous allons voter calmement, déclara-t-il. Ceux qui veulent jouer aux _balles aux crocodiles_ , levez la main !

La grande majorité des petites mains se levèrent, ne laissant aucun doute quant au jeu choisi. Oikawa acquiesça.

-Alors ce sera une _balles aux crocodiles_ !

Sa déclaration déclencha un tonnerre de cris joyeux, suivit aussitôt de " _aaaaaaww_ " déçus lorsqu'il ajouta :

-Mais avant, échauffement !

Le châtain leur fit alors faire quelques petits étirements -Iwaizumi adorait les motiver en faisant les exercices avec eux, et généralement Oikawa le suivait- des petites courses lentes, en pas chassés, croisés, des petits étirements. Puis chaque enfant prit un ballon pour s'exercer aux touches à deux mains et aux manchettes -cette partie là était un peu chaotique, les enfants ne parvenaient pas encore à contrôler la trajectoire du ballon.

Enfin vint l'heure du jeu, Oikawa enjoignit à tout le monde de préparer le terrain. Celui-ci fin prêt, trois petites équipes furent formées et le jeu pu débuter. La première équipe lançait les ballons à partir du mini terrain A, la deuxième équipe essayait de les stopper dans leur mini terrain B en formant un bloc, et enfin, la dernière équipe rattrapait les ballons qui avaient passé le mini-bloc. Pour obliger les enfant de l'équipe A à tirer plus haut, Oikawa avait fait en sorte que les plus grands d'entre eux soient dans l'équipe B. Elle était donc composée de Kei, Lev, Wakatoshi et de Yûtarô. L'équipe A comprenait Tobio, Tadashi et Tsutomu tandis que Yû, Shôyô et Kenjirô faisaient parti de l'équipe C. Pendant le petit jeu, Iwaizumi et Oikawa prodiguaient certains conseils pour aider les plus en difficultés à accomplir leur tâche. Le brun était d'ailleurs fier de certains de ses "élèves". Le petit Kei arrêtaient la moitié des balles attrapées par son équipe. De son côté, Tobio commençait à maîtriser le service tennis** alors que ses camarades en restaient au service de base, le service cuillère. Et surtout, le petit Yû rattrapait à lui seul la plupart des ballons ayant passés le bloc. Iwaizumi sourit en pensant qu'il deviendrait un brillant libéro. Puis grimaça aussitôt en constatant que le petit Shôyô gardait son habitude de rattraper les ballons avec la tête.

Le jeu prit fin lorsque tous les ballons furent lancés. Les enfants réclamèrent une partie de plus qu'Oikawa leur permit. Les équipes firent une rotation. Le jeu reprit, finit à nouveau. Pour parfaire les choses, Oikawa décida de faire une dernière rotation, de sorte que chaque équipe soit passée par tous les terrains. Le jeu prit vite fin et les premiers parents commencèrent à arriver. Les bambins rangèrent donc le matériel. Certains disaient alors au revoir par dépit, bien trop tristes d'arrêter subitement leur activité préférée.

Tous les enfants furent vite partis. Les garçons passèrent au supermarché à côté du gymnase pour quelques emplettes puis rentrèrent chez eux. Et reprirent leur petite vie -monotone-

La semaine repris. La routine d'Iwaizumi continua. Il vécut un mercredi comme les autres. Du moins, jusqu'au moment où il rentra chez lui. Cette soirée là, les cris venant du premier étage étaient plus importants. Le jeune homme tenta de les ignorer, mais il restait mal à l'aise d'entendre deux personnes s'entre déchirer de la sorte. Il ne supporterait pas de se mettre ainsi à mal avec Oikawa.

Son mal être fut tout autre lorsque des pleurs parvinrent à ses oreilles. Des pleurs d'enfant, venant de l'étage supérieur. Il hésita. Puis il se décida à monter les escaliers jusqu'à parvenir devant la porte menant au toit de l'immeuble. Il vit alors un petit être recroquevillé, blotti contre le mur. A cet instant précis, son coeur se fendit, mais il ne savait que faire. Devait-il consoler un enfant qu'il ne connaissait pas ? D'ailleurs que faisait cet enfant ici ? Il ne l'avait encore jamais croisé dans l'immeuble.

Remarquant sa présence, l'enfant leva subitement la tête et plongea son regard doré dans celui d'Iwaizumi.

Il prit sa décision.

* _Pupilles_ : Catégorie d'âge au volley regroupant les enfants de 8 et 9 ans.

** _Service Tennis_ : J'aime donner une image bien précise donc je vais vous donner l'exemple des services de Daichi ou de Sugawara (on lance le ballon et on frappe tout en restant sur place quoi)

 _Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre ! Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis (et à corriger mes fautes, je sens que j'en ai oublié, j'écris tellement vite pour ne pas oublier mes idées et je suis tellement à l'ouest parfois -_- )_

 _Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterai le troisième chapitre, mais je pense que ce ne sera pas très long ;)_

 _A bientôt !_


	3. 3-La fillette du premier

_Et voici le troisième chapitre ! Voilà longtemps que je l'avais écrit, mais je n'étais jamais pleinement satisfaite du résultat alors je n'ai cessé de le lire et relire et de changer des tournures de phrases, et de rajouter des éléments …. Mais le voilà, avec un nouveau personnage ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

Il s'était présenté rapidement puis il l'avait approché comme on approche un petit animal craintif. Il s'était assis à ses côtés, et avait commencé à la réconforter. Elle lui avait parlé, sans retenue. Au vu de ses dires, elle sortait peu de chez elle. Voilà pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais croisé auparavant. Puis, à la fin de son récit entrecoupé de sanglots, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait ramenée chez lui. Cette enfant ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle, ses parents devaient encore en être à se disputer -car oui, elle était la fille du couple qui criait sans cesse- Et apparemment, ce soir, ils avaient la dispute la plus violente à laquelle la petite n'avait jamais assisté. Cette dernière calée contre son torse, il avait franchi la porte de son appartement. Oikawa en fut tout à fait surpris, et avait posé toutes les questions possibles et inimaginables. Iwaizumi les avaient toutes balayées d'un revers de la main et avait exposé rapidement la situation. Après quoi il s'était installé sur le canapé du petit salon, la petite toujours serrée contre lui et Oikawa sur les talons.

Calée dans ses bras, la fillette ne bougeait quasiment pas. Il lui semblait même qu'elle était à deux doigts de s'endormir, mais le châtain ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion puisqu'il se pencha sur la petite et lui offrit son sourire le plus doux.

-Tu as l'air bien épuisée, déclara-t-il tendrement. J'ai un remède pour toi, que dirais-tu d'un bon chocolat chaud ?

La petite acquiesça en murmurant un petit "s'il vous plaît" tout timide. Iwaizumi sourit. Son compagnon avait toujours su s'y prendre avec les enfants. Oikawa partit dans la cuisine puis revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un bol. Lorsqu'il arriva, Iwaizumi se redressa et la petite fit de même. Le châtain s'accroupit et lui tendit le bol qui dégageait un parfum chocolaté plus qu'alléchant.

-Attention, il est un peu chaud, la prévint gentiment Oikawa.

Elle acquiesça et prit le bol avec précaution entre ses deux mains. Elle murmura ensuite un léger "merci" puis jeta un regard interrogatif au jeune homme.

-Ce sont des chamallow, sourit-il. Tu verras, c'est très bon avec un chocolat chaud.

La petite sourit alors pour la première fois. Iwaizumi en fut ébloui -il n'avait pas de fillette dans son entourage, et voir cette petite être heureuse devant une chose aussi simple qu'un chocolat chaud était merveilleux en soi- elle porta le bol à ses lèvres, souffla un peu pour refroidir le chocolat puis releva un peu le récipient. Le liquide passa ses petites lèvres roses, accompagné d'un petit chamallow. Elle en but deux gorgées de plus, cala le bol sur ses genoux et releva ses prunelles dorées brillantes d'émotions vers Oikawa.

-C'est délicieux, balbutia-t-elle.

La petite reprit son sirotage. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Puis une deuxième. Elle les essuya rapidement avec la paume de sa main et eut un petit rire.

-C'est vraiment délicieux !

Iwaizumi était comme paralysé -par l'émotion? Il ne savait pas, mais la réaction de la fillette en goûtant le chocolat de son conjoint l'avait ébranlé dans ses fondements- Oikawa secoua subrepticement la tête et sourit de plus belle.

-Content que ça te plaise ! Mais j'y pense, nous n'avons pas été présenté ! Moi c'est Oikawa Tooru. A toi de me nommer comme bon te semble ~ chantonna-t-il.

La fillette acquiesça timidement.

-Je m'appelle Sadako.

-Très bien Sadako, reprit le jeune homme jovialement. Tu manges en notre compagnie ce soir ? Le dîner est déjà prêt !

La petite eut une hésitation, puis commença à balbutier des excuses. Iwaizumi comprit qu'elle s'inquiétait alors de la réaction de ses parents. Il lui expliqua qu'il allait de ce pas les voir pour leur parler, ce qui sembla apaiser la petite. Il prit tout de même de quoi noter un mot au cas où la dispute n'était pas fini. Et il su qu'il avait eut raison de prendre ses précautions dès qu'il parvint aux deuxième étage. Des cris se faisaient encore entendre, bien que moins fréquents. Il arriva devant la porte située au premier étage que lui avait indiqué Sadako et entendit un fracas -bon, autant ne pas déranger- il écrivit rapidement sur son bloc note "Sadako est au 4e étage, porte B. Vous pouvez venir la récupérer à tout moment. Iwaizumi Hajime". Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il n'était décidément pas très doué en communication.

Ils mangèrent tous les trois. Le repas fut plus gai que ce à quoi il s'attendait -la petite avait retrouvé le sourire et discutait tranquillement avec Oikawa qui était encore plus pipelette qu'à son habitude. Puis, une fois le ventre plein, ils s'installèrent confortablement devant la télé, emmitouflés dans une couverture. Les parents de Sadako ne vinrent pas de la soirée. Iwaizumi finit par s'endormir avec la fillette dans les bras. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il oublia ce vide omniprésent dans sa vie.

* * *

Une sonnerie lointaine la sortit du sommeil. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Sadako se demanda calmement où elle se trouvait. Pas dans sa chambre, c'était clair. Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé, cet homme l'avait bien consolée puis ramenée chez lui où lui et son chéri -ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés devant elle la veille, mais elle le savait, elle les avait vu une fois quand elle regardait par la fenêtre- l'avaient chouchoutée. Un élan d'affection lui réchauffa aussitôt le coeur. Voilà, elle s'était déjà attachée à eux. Elle s'attachait toujours très vite aux gens. Trop vite en fait. Elle soupira en pensant qu'elle devrait tôt ou tard retourner chez elle. Elle n'en avait pas du tout l'envie, ni même la volonté, mais n'aurait pas le choix. Et elle n'avait pas non plus l'envie de voir ses parents. Pas qu'ils la maltraitaient. Elle n'était pas une enfant battue. Seulement ils s'occupaient à peine d'elle -en fait, seule sa mère faisait un peu attention à elle, son père était trop occupé à siffler ses bouteilles de vins ou de rhum, suivant les caprices de son porte monnaie-, ils se contentaient de la nourrir et de l'habiller. Enfin, habiller est un bien grand mot. Sa mère récupérait quelques fringues qu'elle mettait sur sa fille, peu importe qu'ils soient trop grands ou un peu courts. En contrepartie de cette attention minime, elle faisait quelques tâches - que l'on pouvait attribuer à un enfant de huit ans, soit rien qui se rapprochait de choses trop dangereuses comme les couteaux ou le feu.

Elle se releva sur son séant et détailla la petite chambre -elle remarqua alors que la veille, elle s'était endormie sur Iwaizumi dans le salon, et non dans cette pièce. Elle était donc assise dans un grand lit d'adulte placé au milieu de la pièce, la tête de lit contre le mur. De chaque côté, une table de nuit permettait de poser ses petites affaires. Il y avait également une petite armoire sur sa droite ainsi qu'un bureau et une chaise sur sa gauche. Ce sont les bruits provenant du reste de l'appartement qui la tirèrent de son examen. Elle se leva, et remarqua une malle au pied du lit. Elle frétilla, mais se retint de l'ouvrir. Elle adorait ce genre de rangement, ça faisait aventurier.

Elle sortit de la pièce. L'appartement était petit, elle se repéra donc facilement. Elle traversa le petit salon puis entra dans la cuisine, et se sentit tout d'un coup un peu honteuse en surprenant Iwaizumi et Oikawa serrés l'un contre l'autre et s'embrassant tendrement. Pas que cette scène la gêne, au contraire, elle avait beau être jeune, elle comprenait déjà parfaitement que l'on pouvait aimer la personne que l'on voulait -surtout qu'on ne la choisissait pas, de ce qu'elle avait saisi- En fait, c'est le fait de les voir se séparer brusquement et de remarquer leur air gêné qui lui donna l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

-Bonjour Sadako, s'exclama soudainement Oikawa. Tu as bien dormi ?

La fillette acquiesça avec un sourire, puis le châtain lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle lui réclama le même chocolat qu'elle avait eu la veille.

-Oh, tu l'as autant apprécié ? Voilà quelque chose qui me fait plaisir de bon matin ! Assieds-toi là, fit-il en désignant une place autour de la table.

Sadako obtempéra. Iwaizumi recula la chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux lorsqu'elle fut installée. Elle rougit. Elle n'avait jamais eu droit à de telles marques d'affection -hormis de la part de sa grand-mère- Puis le jeune homme s'assit à son tour et entreprit de finir son café tandis qu'Oikawa s'affairait à préparer le chocolat chaud. Elle l'épia en silence pour apprendre. Elle aimait beaucoup apprendre en observant.

Le chocolat achevé, Oikawa déposa le bol devant la fillette qui le remercia. Puis il ouvrit une boîte de gâteau qu'il commença à engloutir en s'asseyant en face de Sadako. Il l'invita silencieusement à se servir en posant la boîte entre eux deux. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour en prendre quelques uns qu'elle trempa dans son chocolat avant de les avaler goulûment.

Le déjeuner fut vite fini tellement Sadako s'empressait de boire son chocolat avec gourmandise. Oikawa partit s'habiller. Quand il revint, ils descendirent tous les trois au premier étage. Les deux hommes devaient aller travailler, il fallait donc que la petite retourne chez elle. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés devant la porte, Iwaizumi frappa trois coups. Pas un bruit. Il refrappa, plus fort. Puis sonna. Insista à nouveau sur la sonnette. Toujours aucun bruit.

-Ils ne sont peut-être pas là, déclara Oikawa.

Sadako prit la poignée de la porte et la tourna. La porte était fermée. Il n'y avait donc personne à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

-Ils sont pas là, confirma-t-elle. Ils laissent la porte ouverte quand ils sont là.

-C'est pas sérieux ! On ne peut pas t'envoyer à l'école dans cette tenue, s'écria-t-il en désignant le T-shirt trop grand et le bermuda délavé et troué de la petite -Elle l'avait troué il n'y a pas longtemps, petite erreur d'appréciation des distances en jouant à l'aventurière.

-Je vais pas à l'école, lâcha-t-elle. J'y suis jamais allée.

Un silence de plomb tomba après cette déclaration. Elle trouva l'expression d'Oikawa assez comique, mais elle sentait que la situation ne l'était pas.

-Pardon ? Mais c'est …. c'est …. totalement irresponsable ! Mais que fais-tu la journée ? demanda-t-il, effaré d'une telle nouvelle.

-Je reste avec papa, quand il est là. Ou maman si elle travaille pas ou que le soir. Sinon je suis toute seule. T'façon je reste dans ma chambre et je lis.

Elle se tut, attendant patiemment la réaction des deux hommes.

-Bon, commença Iwaizumi, on fait quoi ? On ne va pas la laisser là, ni seule à la maison.

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'Oikawa avait déjà son téléphone collé contre son oreille.

-Pour l'instant on remonte, on avisera selon les réponses que j'aurais, déclara ce dernier.

Et il en résulta que les seuls amis qui pouvaient répondre n'étaient tout simplement pas disponibles.

-Je n'ai qu'une solution, déclara Oikawa. Je l'emmène au boulot.

-Ton boss acceptera ?

-Je le préviendrais que je n'ai pas d'autres alternatives. Ce qui est amplement vrai, ses parents ne sont pas là, elle ne va pas à l'école, nous n'avons personne de disponible et tu ne peux décemment pas l'emmener à ton travail. Il est compréhensif, ça devrait aller pour aujourd'hui.

Iwaizumi opina de la tête.

-Vous faites quoi comme travail ? demanda subitement Sadako, ce qui surprit les deux hommes.

-Je suis agent de sécurité dans un parc d'attraction au nord de la ville, répondit Iwaizumi.

Sadako laissa échapper un "cool" admiratif -elle ne l'aurait pas imaginé dans un autre métier, à part gendarme ou pompier peut-être ?- puis se tourna vers Oikawa qui lui offrit un grand sourire.

-Et moi je travaille dans un refuge, mais tu verras ça tout à l'heure, déclara-t-il avec entrain. Je vais finir de me préparer et ensuite, en route !

Ils partirent peu après huit heures vingt. Comme il faisait un peu frais dehors -par chez eux, les début de Mars affichaient des températures plutôt douces, mais une petite laine était toujours la bienvenue- Iwaizumi avait sorti l'un de ses sweats les plus petits qu'il avait pour couvrir Sadako. Il avait fallu retrousser les manches de plus de la moitié pour enfin permettre à ses petites mains de sortir. Cela va sans dire, le sweat était beaucoup trop grand pour la petite, il lui arrivait en-dessous des genoux -ce qui ne la gêna absolument pas, bien au contraire- Le trajet ne fut pas long, le lieu de travail du jeune homme était beaucoup plus proche que celui d'Iwaizumi, de ce qu'il lui avait expliqué. L'arrêt auquel ils descendirent semblait se trouver dans un endroit peu habité. Oikawa lui indiqua qu'ils devraient un peu marcher avant d'arriver à destination.

-Dis Oi-chan, commença Sadako.

Elle fut arrêtée par le châtain qui avait brusquement stoppé sa marche en arborant de grands yeux étonnés.

-Oi-chan ? répéta-t-il.

Sur le coup, Sadako cru qu'elle venait de faire une bêtise. Mais ce sentiment fut vite balayé quand Oikawa ajouta précipitamment en agitant vivement les bras :

-Ah, désolé ! Je suis juste étonné, tu es la première à m'appeler comme ça, rougit-il. J'aime bien !

La petite en fut fière. Elle aussi elle aimait bien ce surnom, et il était sortit si naturellement -elle n'avait en aucun as prémédité de l'utiliser, il lui était juste passer par la tête.

Oikawa reprit sa marche, tenant la fillette par la main -qui avait totalement oublié quelle question elle voulait lui poser à l'instant. Ils finirent par arriver devant un bâtiment de grandeur moyenne dont la façade initialement blanche tirait désormais sur le gris. Des aboiements de chiens et d'autres petits cris parvinrent aux oreilles de Sadako qui sentit son coeur s'emplir de joie. Elle adorait les animaux !

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et Oikawa la traîna à travers quelques couloirs. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce avec des plans de travail et des étagères portant un tas de gamelles. Devant l'un des plans de travail, un grand homme aux cheveux noir de jais -et surtout en pagaille, "il pourrait capter la radio avec ces antennes" aurait dit le grand père de la fillette- s'affairait déjà.

-Salut ! Le boss est arrivé ? Demanda Oikawa

-Jour de congé, répondit l'homme en se retournant un instant pour saluer le châtain. Il l'a changé avant hier.

Il n'avait pas remarqué Sadako, ce qui lui fit fortement penser à une autre citation de son grand père :" _Désolé, en dessous d'un mètre cinquante, je vois plus rien_ ". C'était bien une remarque de géant ça !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ramené Oikawaaaa ? s'écria soudainement une voix forte derrière eux.

Le châtain, tout comme Sadako, sursauta comme pas permis. Le jeune homme, plutôt grand lui aussi -un poil plus grand qu'Oikawa en tout cas- s'accroupit devant la petite fille qui fit un sacrée fixette sur ses étranges cheveux blancs. Drôle de coupe en fait, il ressemblait à un hibou -c'était très particulier, mais plutôt amusant à regarder.

-C'est mignon comme petit animal, tu comptes le mettre où ?

-Bo-chan, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Je pensais que tu étais occupé aujourd'hui ? s'insurgea Oikawa.

-Bah j'le suis, j'ai un rôle d'apprenti fauconnier à tenir moi ! rit-il.

Sadako ouvrit de grand yeux -Bon sang, que cet individu était bruyant !- elle comprit -grâce à la question indignée du châtain- qu'elle avait failli passer la journée avec lui et se demanda si elle aurait eu l'énergie nécessaire pour ça.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de le tenir, ce rôle, Bokuto-san, déclara calmement une autre voix.

-Akaashiii ! rugit la tête de hibou en se relevant brusquement pour attraper par les épaules le jeune homme qui venait de parler. Comment peux-tu dire ça comme ça ?!

C'était clair, elle ne l'aurait pas eu, l'énergie.

Le dénommé Akaashi ne répondit pas et se contenta de se dégager de la prise de l'excité qui fit un geste dramatique pour exprimer sa profonde tristesse.

-Ce qui n'explique pas la présence de cette petite fille qui nous est totalement inconnue, argua le grand aux cheveux noir qui visiblement avait enfin remarqué Sadako -en même temps, avec la scène qu'a fait Bo .… Bo …. elle avait oublié- Toi qui nous étales ta vie toute la sainte journée, tu nous as jamais parlé d'elle.

-Oh, je ne parle pas tant que ça, objecta Oikawa.

-A d'autre !

Le châtain fit la moue, et exécuta un drôle de geste avec ses deux poings en les frappant deux fois l'un contre l'autre. Sadako fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension tandis que le géant ne broncha absolument pas, se contentant de garder son sourire que la fillette qualifierait de -c'était quoi le mot déjà ? Elle l'avait lu dans un de ses livres … ah oui !- sournois. Bo-quelque chose coupa court à tout ce charabia pour retourner toute l'attention sur la fillette.

-Et comment elle s'appelle cette petite ?

La question était formulée à la troisième personne, mais elle était clairement destinée à Sadako. Ça, elle le comprit quand il s'agenouilla à nouveau devant elle et qu'il posa un doigt sur son front.

-Je m'appelle Sadako, répondit-elle en se retenant de grimacer.

Il eut un mouvement de recul.

-Genre, comme dans le film d'horreur ? demanda-t-il avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.

-Tu vois Bo', je t'avais dit de ne pas te moquer ! Elle est sortie de son puit et t'as retrouvé pour te punir ! s'écria le grand brun pour finir sur un rire démoniaque.

Elle se l'avouait, elle n'appréciait pas cette comparaison. Elle avait une vague idée de qui ils parlaient et c'était loin d'être flatteur.

-Quoi ? Sérieuuuuuuux ?! s'époumona "Bo'".

-Arrêtez les gars, souffla Oikawa, un poil exaspéré.

-Je sors pas d'un puit moi, déclara la fillette. Et je tue pas les gens. Pourquoi personne pense au symbole de la paix quand on entend mon prénom ?

-Au symbole de la paix ? répéta la coupe de hibou, perplexe.

Bon, visiblement, personne ne voyait à quoi elle faisait allusion.

-Sasaki Sadako.

Elle remarqua que Akaashi -elle se souvenait de son nom parce que "Bo'" l'avait hurlé et que ça l'avait drôlement marquée- fit un petit sourire discret. Elle fut fière d'elle même et remercia silencieusement sa grand mère. C'était grâce à elle qu'elle connaissait cette référence culturelle. C'était aussi à elle qu'elle devait le peu qu'elle savait, ainsi que l'apprentissage de la lecture. Elle se demandait toujours si elle aurait pu apprendre si elle n'avait pas vécu un temps chez sa grand mère.

-C'est qui ? Toi ? questionna "Bo'" en haussant un sourcil.

-Bah non, s'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les siens. C'est une petite fille qui a attrapé une maladie à cause d'une bombe atomique. Son amie lui a dit que si elle faisait milles grues en papier, elle pourrait faire un vœu et guérir. Mais elle est morte avant de les finir, alors elle est devenue un symbole de la paix.

Le sourire de Akaashi s'était agrandi, de même que les yeux de "Bo'" qui restait la bouche grande ouverte. Tout ce beau monde sursauta lorsque le grand brun aux antennes explosa d'un rire tonitruant.

-Tu l'as entendu, Bo', le crépitement des flammes quand elle t'a littéralement cramé ? ricana-t-il.

-Oh arrête, j'suis sûr que tu la connaissais pas non plus cette gamine malade !

Akaashi soupira. Il avait retrouvé son air impassible qu'il arborait depuis que Sadako l'avait vu.

-Ne faisons plus attention à eux, argua-t-il, provoquant un couinement indigné de la part de "Bo'".

Il invita d'un regard Oikawa à expliquer la présence de la fillette. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, il expliqua toute la situation, vraiment touuuute la situation.

-Je ne voudrais pas te couper, _**beau parleur**_ , le coupa l'homme aux cheveux en pagaille après avoir eu les informations voulues. Mais il serait peut-être temps de se mettre au boulot.

-Kuroo a raison, nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça, déplora Akaashi

-Attendez les gars ! s'écria la tête de hibou. La p'tite s'est présentée mais pas nous !

Akaashi resta impassible, le plus grand aux cheveux ébouriffés haussa les épaules et opina tandis que le garçon aux cheveux blancs se tourna vers elle.

-Moi, c'est Bokuto Kôtarô !

-Akaashi Keiji, ravi de te rencontrer.

-Kuroo Tetsurô, ravi aussi.

Sadako acquiesça. Autant le grand sourire de Bokuto lui donnait envie de lui rendre la pareil -même si elle avait encore du mal avec le trop plein d'enthousiasme du garçon-, autant celui de Kuroo était peu rassurant. Quand à Akaashi, sourire quasiment inexistant. Mais au moins il était poli.

Chacun commença ses différentes tâches. Oikawa expliqua à la fillette que Kuroo et lui s'occupait de quasiment tous les animaux présents dans le refuge, soit principalement les chiens et les chats -il y avait aussi des furets et d'autres petits animaux, mais en minorité. Le châtain en était raide dingue- Il arrivait que des personnes leur ramènent des animaux sauvages comme des renards, des biches ou des daims, mais cela restait occasionnel. Elle apprit que Akaashi était pour sa part fauconnier. Il s'occupait des rapaces trouvés blessés dans la région. Une fois guérit, il les relâchait en dehors de la ville, dans leur habitat naturel. Le refuge était donc partiellement un centre de sauvegarde.

-C'est quoi la différence ? demanda Sadako, puis, en voyant l'air interrogateur d'Oikawa, elle ajouta : Entre un refuge et un centre de sauvegarde ?

-Un refuge est sensé n'avoir que des animaux domestiques qui peuvent ensuite être adoptés. Un centre de sauvegarde ne s'occupe que d'animaux sauvages. Eux ne peuvent pas être adoptés, ils sont soignés puis relâchés.

La petite opina, montrant ainsi qu'elle avait comprit. Elle resta avec Oikawa tout au long de la journée et se permit de lui poser pleins de questions auxquelles il prit un grand plaisir à répondre. Elle comprit que c'était essentiellement parce qu'elle s'intéressait vraiment à tout ce qui l'entourait. Et il semblait heureux de voir qu'elle avait un bon feeling avec les animaux, surtout les gros chiens - qu'elle préférait en partie parce qu'elle pouvait leur faire de gros câlins, c'est difficile avec un petit chien qui gigote, et encore plus avec un chat -

La journée passa si vite qu'elle eut l'impression de n'avoir quitté l'appartement d'Oikawa que deux ou trois heures auparavant. Il était pourtant dix-huit heures trente-cinq lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le salon. D'après Oikawa, Iwaizumi ne serait pas de retour avant vingt heures.

Épuisé de sa journée, le châtain partit prendre sa douche, laissant Sadako lire sagement sur le canapé -elle lui avait promis d'être sage, et visiblement, il lui faisait pleinement confiance. De toute façon il était dans la pièce au fond du petit couloir, ce n'était donc pas très loin, et il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps- Elle parcourut à son rythme les petites bulles du Astérix qu'elle avait en main, jusqu'à ce qu'Oikawa revienne dans le salon, revigoré par sa douche.

Ils s'apprêtaient à préparer le dîner -Sadako avait insisté pour qu'il lui apprenne à cuisiner- lorsque la sonnette de l'appartement retentit. Oikawa ouvrit, Sadako sur les talons. Ils firent face à une jeune femme. Elle était mince et avait le teint cireux qui faisait ressortir ses cernes violettes. Le tout pitoyablement camouflé avec du fond de teint bas de gamme. Quant à ses vêtements, la fillette les trouvaient souvent un peu trop moulants. Elle avait conscience que cette femme renvoyait une mauvaise image -notamment à cause des critiques venant de parfaits étrangers qu'elle entendait les rares fois où elle sortait en sa compagnie- Mais c'était ainsi qu'était sa mère.

-Je viens chercher la gosse, argua-t-elle sans une salutation.

Le coeur de la fillette prit soudain cent kilos. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle. Elle voulait rester avec Oi-chan et accueillir Iwa-chan avec un bon dîner.

-Vous êtes ? questionna Oikawa avec une voix doucereuse qui choqua Sadako -ce ton sonnait terriblement faux dans sa bouche-

-Sa mère, rétorqua la femme d'un ton dur. Aller viens Sadako.

La petite passa la porte à contrecœur. Sa mère se retourna vivement et commença à descendre les escaliers.

-Merci pour tout Oi-chan, tu feras un bisous à Iwa-chan de ma part hein ? demanda-t-elle en empêchant tant bien que mal sa voix de trembler.

-Bien sûr, n'hésites pas à revenir. Notre porte te seras toujours ouverte, assura-t-il.

Elle opina puis descendit vivement les escaliers pour ne plus voir le visage déconfit d'Oikawa. Elle n'avait qu'une envie désormais, s'enfermer dans sa chambre et pleurer.

* * *

 _Finit pour cette fois :) Je dois vous avouer que j'ai beaucoup hésité quand à l'identité de l'enfant que j'allais faire apparaître. J'ai d'abord pensé à prendre Yukie (c'est la fille que je préfère dans le manga, je la trouve toute mignonne) ou Yachi. Mais au final, après avoir regarder « Ringu », et avoir fait des petites recherches (petit rituel, je fais ça avec tous les personnages qui m'intriguent ^^'), je suis tombée sur l'histoire de cette Sasaki Sadako, et j'ai eu une grande envie de faire une petite allusion dans cette fic (et puis j'aime beaucoup_ _c_ _e prénom au final)._

 _Voilà pour l'explication (que j'avais très envie de donner, c'est vraiment ce qui m'a décidé à nommé la petite ainsi :) )._

 _Juste par curiosité, savez-vous d'où provient le geste qu'Oikawa fait à l'intention de Kuroo ? (j'aime bien utiliser des petites références comme ça x) )_

 _Bref, j_ _'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et à bientôt !_


	4. 4-La 1ère étape pour dresser un chien

_Je pense être assez longue au niveau des parutions des chapitres, désolé d'avance donc ^^' Mais comme c'est ma toute première fiction, je ne cesse de lire et relire mes chapitres, et à chaque lecture je rajoute ou retire toujours des petits éléments (éternelle insatisfaite que je suis !)_

 _En espérant qu_ _e ce chapitre_ _vous plaise !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Iwaizumi soupira. C'est fou ce que la journée avait été longue. Heureusement, il pouvait enfin pousser la porte de son chez lui.

Le silence le frappa de plein fouet.

C'était calme. Plus que d'habitude.

Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur Oikawa qui lisait distraitement un livre, affalé sur le canapé. Sadako n'était pas avec lui. Et bien qu'il se disait qu'elle pouvait être dans n'importe quelle autre pièce de l'appartement, il sentait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Le châtain leva la tête de son livre.

-Bienvenue à la maison, Iwa-chan ~ chantonna-t-il.

Le jeune vigile sourit, vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son compagnon puis déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

-Ta journée s'est bien passée ? Demanda-t-il. La petite a été sage ?

-Ooh oui, sourit Oikawa. J'ai appris qu'elle adorait les animaux. Elle était très intéressée et m'a posé pleins de questions. Elle a été un vrai petit ange. Tout le contraire de Kuroo ! Bouda-t-il soudainement. Alors lui, il n'a pas arrêté de m'embêter aujourd'hui !

-Comme à son habitude, pouffa Iwaizumi.

-Et toi ? Ta journée ?

-Longue, soupira le vigile.

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel Iwaizumi parcourut la pièce du regard.

-Sadako n'est pas là ?

Oikawa eut un air désolé, puis secoua négativement la tête.

-Sa mère est venue la chercher vers dix neuf heures. Et j'ai pas aimé son attitude, argua-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux. Et si tu avais vu le visage de la gamine en partant, ça m'a brisé le coeur. Pire que nos petits quand l'entraînement s'arrête ! Essaya-t-il de blaguer devant l'air que prenait soudainement Iwaizumi.

La plaisanterie ne le fit pas du tout rire. Il s'imaginait l'expression en question et ça ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans cet appartement pour qu'elle ne veuille à ce point rentrer chez elle ?

Oikawa soupira.

-De toute façon, on ne peut rien y faire pour l'instant. Si sa mère est venue, c'est pour une raison précise. On ne peut pas se pointer chez eux en disant :"Bonsoir ! Nous sommes le couple du quatrième et on pense que votre fille est malheureuse avec vous, ça vous dérange qu'on vous la reprenne pour ce soir ? Par contre on vous la rend demain matin, on travaille nous !"

Ce fut au tour d'Iwaizumi de soupirer. Oikawa avait raison. Et puis ils ne connaissaient cette petite que depuis la veille, ça n'aurait pas de sens de faire ça. Il avait beau se convaincre, il ne restait pas moins déçu de l'absence de la petite. Et, sans savoir pourquoi, il sentait une pointe d'inquiétude naître au fond de lui.

Il partit prendre sa douche puis finit de préparer le dîner avec son conjoint. Le début du repas fut calme, jusqu'à ce qu'Oikawa entreprenne de raconter sa journée et les nombreuses misères que son collègue prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire. Iwaizumi ne commença à l'entendre que d'une oreille distraite, puis ne l'écouta plus du tout. Et tout ceci sans s'en rendre compte. Il ressentait soudainement un manque. Un vide. " _Ce vide_ ". Il se demanda à nouveau à quoi il était dû. Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il n'y avait pas pensé depuis la veille. Pour lui, c'était une question qui lui restait continuellement à l'esprit, et qui commençait à l'inquiéter car il savait que s'il ne trouvait pas la réponse, cela pourrait leur porter préjudice, à Oikawa et à lui.

Il se rendit soudain compte du silence pesant qui s'était installé. Il n'aurait pas su dire depuis combien de temps le châtain s'était tu. Ce dernier attendait juste que son compagnon remarque son inquiétude, et la prenne au sérieux.

-Déso ….

-Hajime, le coupa brusquement Oikawa. Dis moi ce qui te tracasse.

-Je suis …

-Et pour l'amour du ciel, ne me sors pas que tu es fatigué ! rétorqua-t-il avec agacement. Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter Hajime. Cet air que tu prends quand tu te perds dans tes pensées, il me fait peur !

Iwaizumi eut un soubresaut. " _Cet air_ " ? Quel air ? Il n'avait pas l'impression d'afficher une quelconque expression dans ces moments là.

-Alors je t'en supplie, dis moi tout ! Peu importe si ça doit me faire du mal, je m'en fou ! s'écria-t-il, les yeux brillants. Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête pour que tu aies l'air si inquiet. Je peux sûrement t'aider.

La mine soucieuse qu'arborait Oikawa et sa voix d'habitude si calme qui vibrait d'émotions eurent un effet de tremblement de terre sur Iwaizumi. Il prit quelques inspirations. Son compagnon ne faisait plus un bruit, il le fixait, attendant que le jeune homme s'ouvre à lui. Ce dernier prit une énième inspiration. Il avait peur de blesser Oikawa en lui avouant tout. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il décidait de garder le silence, son conjoint penserait qu'il n'avait pas toute la confiance de son bien-aimé. Et cela pourrait se ressentir dans leur couple.

Les doigts d'Oikawa frôlèrent la main d'Iwaizumi. Le jeune homme frissonna. Les doigts de son compagnons étaient glacés. Et ses yeux suppliants lui demandaient silencieusement de lui laisser une chance de pouvoir l'aider. Il céda.

-D'accord.

Oikawa lui sourit maladroitement pour l'encourager.

-Ce n'est pas simple à expliquer. En vérité, je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer moi même.

Il soupira. Se gratta le sommet du crâne. Prit une nouvelle inspiration.

-Je suis heureux, plus qu'heureux même. Et je t'aime Tooru. Surtout ne l'oublie pas, je t'aime plus que tout. Et j'ai absolument tout pour être heureux. Mais ….

Voilà, il en était au point où il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière et où il ne savait absolument pas comment continuer.

-Mais ? l'encouragea Oikawa, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Iwaizumi soupira à nouveau. Que de soupirs ce soir.

-Mais je …. il y a un vide. Je sais pas comment décrire cette sensation. Il … c'est comme s'il y avait un énorme trou, ici, avoua-t-il tristement en désignant l'emplacement de son coeur. Je sais pas d'où ça vient. Et ça me trotte sans arrêt dans la tête, ça m'empêche de m'endormir le soir. Je …. je ne sais pas d'où ça vient, ni comment y remédier ….

-Quand as-tu commencé à ressentir ça ? S'enquit le châtain.

-Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais ça fait plusieurs mois déjà.

Oikawa gonfla ses joues. Puis passa ses mains sur son visage.

-Donc, si je résume, tu ressens un certain …. manque je dirais, indéterminé qui te bouffe de l'intérieur ?

Iwaizumi opina.

-Et tu pouvais vraiment pas m'en parler avant ? ! s'écria soudainement le châtain en frappant le bras de son conjoint. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit imbécile ?!

Le jeune homme était abasourdi. Oikawa l'insultait rarement avec autant de franchise, ça méritait même une croix sur le calendrier.

-Je …. peur, balbutia-t-il encore sous le choc.

-Peur ?! Mais de quoi ? Que je le prenne mal ?

-Bah ! fit Iwaizumi en désignant le jeune homme maintenant debout en face de lui.

-Détrompes-toi, ce que je prends mal, c'est que tu n'aies pas voulu m'en parler avant ! Oh mon dieu Iwa-chan, ce que je suis soulagé ! s'écria-t-il avant de pousser un bruyant soupire.

-Hein ?

-Je croyais qu'il y avait quelques chose de plus grave ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

Le brun était encore sous le choc de la réaction de son conjoint. Pourtant, un poids énorme s'enlevait de ses épaules. Oikawa ne semblait pas inquiet de cet état d'esprit, et cela rassurait Iwaizumi. Peu de personnes le savait, mais le plus solide au niveau du mental était le châtain. C'était grâce à lui que leur couple avait tenu envers et contre tout. Et là, maintenant, il se sentait affreusement idiot de ne pas lui en avoir parlé avant. Oikawa avait raison, de quoi avait-il eu peur ?

-Bon, reprit Oikawa d'un ton plus calme. C'est quand même un problème , mais la solution reste simple.

-Trouver la cause de mes tourments ? glissa maladroitement Iwaizumi. Tu as retenu l'idée que je n'avais absolument aucune idée de son origine ?

Le châtain se tut, il croisa les bras et prit la moue qu'il arborait lorsqu'il faisait semblant de réfléchir.

\- Il faut donc trouver la cause de tout ça. Mmmmmmmm, intéressant …. Challenge accepté ! s'égosilla-t-il en levant un poing triomphant vers le ciel.

Iwaizumi eut un petit rire. Toute sa tension s'était désormais envolée. Tooru était un véritable magicien. Il se rendit soudain compte à quel point il l'aimait et à quel point il avait de la chance de l'avoir à ses côtés. Que serait-il devenu s'il ne l'avait pas rencontré dans ce parc, dix-neuf ans plus tôt ? Inutile de se tourmenter davantage en se posant cette question, ils s'étaient rencontrés, et aujourd'hui, Oikawa était bel et bien à ses côtés.

-Cesse donc de dire des âneries et finis ton assiette Shittykawa, elle va refroidir.

-Oh tu es si méchant avec moi Iwa-chan ~ se lamenta le châtain en se rasseyant.

Ils finirent leur repas sur quelques plaisanteries. Puis comme à son habitude, Iwaizumi fit la vaisselle. Il était sur le point de finir lorsqu'il sentit Oikawa se presser contre son dos. Des frissons plaisants parcoururent son échine au contact du souffle chaud du jeune homme.

-Merci de m'avoir parlé, Hajime, murmura le châtain.

Iwaizumi s'essuya les mains et se retourna pour prendre son compagnon dans ses bras -compagnon qui prenait un malin plaisir à se faire plus petit que le vigile. Ce dernier faisait semblant d'être agacé, mais au fond, il trouvait ça mignon.

-Merci à toi d'être toujours là pour moi, dit-il tendrement.

Il déposa un long baiser sur le front d'Oikawa. Puis reprit d'un ton plaisantin :

-Et de réussir à me faire sortir les vers du nez malgré ma tête de mule !

Oikawa eut un petit rire, puis posa sa tête au creux du cou d'Iwaizumi. Le jeune homme resserra son étreinte sur son compagnon et inspira profondément, s'enivrant du parfum fruité du châtain. Personne n'était plus important que lui pour Iwaizumi.

-Je t'aime Tooru.

* * *

L'appartement était calme. Rares étaient les fois où les parents de Sadako ne se disputaient pas à cette heure-ci. Elle se demandait toujours s'ils s'aimaient. La réponse devait être oui, sinon, ils ne seraient plus ensemble à l'heure qu'il est. Avant, la fillette était persuadée que deux personnes qui s'aimaient se hurlaient dessus très souvent. Mais cela lui a été vite démenti en regardant les séries qui passaient à la télé chez sa grand-mère. Mais est-ce qu'elle pouvait croire en tout ce qu'elle voyait dans cette petite boîte ? De toute façon, elle ne se sentait pas de poser ce genre de question à sa grand-mère, ça avait l'air tellement compliqué qu'au final elle ne voulait pas savoir. Désormais, la question qu'elle se posait inlassablement était la suivante : « Pourquoi ses parents se disputaient autant ? A cause de quoi ou de qui ?» Et plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait que c'était à cause d'elle. C'est l'idée qu'elle percevait dans les cris confus des disputes. Est-ce que ses parents ne l'aimaient pas ? Sa présence était si dérangeante que ça ? Pourtant, elle faisait tous son possible pour être gentille et obéissante.

La sonnette retentit dans le couloir, sortant soudainement la fillette de ses pensées. Elle mit tous ses sens aux aguets, mais aucun sons ne parvint à ses petites oreilles. Après quelques instants, la sonnette retentit à nouveau.

-Putain ça sonne ! hurla son père depuis sa chambre.

Sadako entendit alors des pas précipités dans le couloir -ceux de sa mère, aucun doute là dessus- puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. La voix de sa mère parvint à ses oreilles, mais elle ne comprit pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait. Elle se leva donc pour entrouvrir sa porte -elle entendrait mieux ainsi.

-…. voir si vous accepteriez que Sadako vienne à la maison.

Le coeur de la petite fit un bond. Oi-chan ! C'était la voix de Oi-chan !

-Je voulais faire des cookies, et je me suis dit qu'elle voudrait apprendre.

A cet instant, le cœur de Sadako rata un léger battement. La voix d'Oi-chan était étrangement douce, beaucoup trop douce au goût de Sadako. Elle n'allait pas du tout au châtain, et elle était assez -elle chercha un instant pour trouver le juste qualificatif- effrayante ?

-Sadako ! Viens-là !

La fillette sursauta, puis rejoignit sa mère dans l'entrée. Elle salua Oikawa d'un grand sourire qu'il lui rendit.

-Il veut t'inviter pour faire des cookies, lâcha-t-elle simplement en mâchant son chewing-gum d'une façon excessive.

-Uniquement si tu veux bien venir, rajouta le châtain avec douceur.

Sadako secoua vivement la tête pour signifier son accord. Passer une nouvelle soirée chez Iwa-chan et Oi-chan ? Jamais elle ne refuserait !

-Ok, gardez là tant que vous voulez.

-C'est bien mon intention, rétorqua Oikawa de son ton mielleux, trop mielleux. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas préparer des affaires pour le week-end, ma petite Sadako ? Continua-t-il sur un ton qui lui ressemblait déjà plus.

La fillette opina -Tout un week-end avec eux, elle n'aurait pas rêvé mieux ! Être en leur compagnie était tellement plus agréable que de rester dans sa petite pièce- elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'emparer de son sac et y fourrer tout ce dont elle pensait avoir besoin. De l'entrée, elle entendit sa mère demander à Oikawa s'il comptait attendre où il était, ce à quoi il répondit par l'affirmative. Le tout suivit d'un "bien" et d'un claquement de porte phénoménal. Passé la surprise, Sadako se dépêcha de finir son sac et sortit aussitôt de l'appartement sans un au revoir. Elle retrouva un Oikawa boudeur sur le pas de la porte.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-elle. Maman est pas très sympa parfois.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour elle, bougonna le châtain avant de se tourner vers la porte et de demander : elle est derrière ?

Sadako fit non de la tête. Puis Oikawa exécuta la plus magnifique -et non moins laide- grimace que la petite n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir de toute sa petite vie.

-Sale bonne femme va.

La fillette rit. Il était drôle Oikawa quand il boudait. Bon, ce qu'il avait dit n'était pas très gentil, mais Sadako ne releva pas. Elle n'en était même pas offusquée et s'en sentit un peu coupable d'ailleurs.

-Tu as tout pris, tu es sûre ?

-Oui !

-Ton pyjama ?

-Oui !

-Ta brosse à dent ?

-Oui !

-Des vêtements de rechange ?

-Oui !

-Ton doudou ?

Sadako eut un instant de surprise, puis bougonna un "oui" en faisant la moue.

-Bien, alors nous pouvons y aller, rit Oikawa en prenant la main de la petite dans la sienne.

* * *

Iwaizumi arriva au quatrième étage, une nouvelle fois content que la semaine soit finie. Il aimait vraiment son travail, mais les gens pouvaient se montrer si irritants parfois.

Il déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit. Que ne fut pas sa surprise quand un mini bolide s'était précipité sur lui en hurlant "Iwaa-chan !" avant de lui sauter dans les bras. Heureusement, il la réceptionna à temps et la serra fort contre lui.

-Sadako ? Que fais-tu ici ? S'enquit-il avec une joie non dissimulée.

-Oi-chan est venu me chercher ! Viens ! s'écria-t-elle en le tirant par la manche après avoir posé pied à terre.

Elle le traîna jusqu'à la cuisine où Oikawa venait tout juste de sortir une deuxième fournée de cookies.

-Surprise ! s'écrièrent le châtain et la fillette d'une même voix.

-Sadako est avec nous pour le week-end ! Continua Oikawa.

-Et on a fait des cookies ! Ajouta la petite.

Ça pour une surprise, c'en était une. Et une très bonne. Un grand sourire plana sur les lèvres d'Iwaizumi toute la soirée.

Le lendemain après-midi, ils emmenèrent Sadako avec eux pour la séance de volley hebdomadaire. Tous les enfants l'accueillirent gentillement, et elle devint très amie avec les petits Shôyô, Yû et Lev -ils étaient du genre à être ami avec tout le monde, l'échange fut donc grandement facilité avec la fillette pourtant timide- Cela soulagea Iwaizumi, lui qui avait craint que le courant ne passe pas -Sadako lui avait dit qu'elle craignait les enfants de son âge car elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'en côtoyer- mais finalement tout se passait pour le mieux. Il remarqua même qu'elle était intriguée par le comportement distant de Kentarô et tentait de l'approcher.

L'enfant était farouche. Ses parents l'avaient inscrit en espérant que leur progéniture devienne un peu plus sociable et se fasse des amis. Mais il préférait rester à l'écart du groupe. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Sadako d'aller le voir en compagnie de Shôyô. A leur grand dépit, ils se firent sauvagement rebuter et Iwaizumi ne leur fut pas d'une plus grande aide. Lorsqu'il alla parler au petit pour le pousser à accepter les « avances » de ses camarades, il se fit recaler à son tour -mais avec respect- Même si le petit n'écoutait que lui -Oikawa en était vert de jalousie d'ailleurs- il ne se résolu pas pour autant à aller parler à ses camarades. Malgré ce petit désagrément, le cours fut très agréable et Sadako eut l'air de s'être beaucoup amusée.

Le week-end n'avait semblé durer que quelques heures à Iwaizumi. Et bien qu'il fut triste de ramener Sadako chez elle le dimanche soir, il savait qu'il la reverrait vite car il lui avait fait promettre de revenir. Et la promesse fut tenue. Elle était là pour l'accueillir chaque soir après le travail. Et ceci lui gonflait le cœur de bonheur. Ils menaient désormais tous les trois un nouveau petit train de vie qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Iwaizumi.

Le samedi suivant fut vite arrivé. Comme pour le week-end précédant, Sadako resta chez eux. Et les accompagna à nouveau à la séance de volley où elle se fit à nouveau refoulé par le petit Kentarô. Elle ne semblait pas lâcher l'affaire pour autant, soutenue avec vigueur par Shôyô. Ils étaient tenaces ses deux là. Ils finirent cependant par le laisser tranquille, mais Iwaizumi les entendirent se promettre de retenter le coup la semaine prochaine. De toutes façons, Shôyô était désormais trop occupé à se chamailler avec Tobio. Et à leur grand dépit, Iwaizumi et Oikawa ne pouvaient rien y faire, bien qu'ils aient tenté de nombreuses fois de les séparer. Ils en avaient conclu que les deux bambins étaient en fin de compte très amis. Un peu comme eux avant de s'avouer leurs sentiments mutuels au lycée.

La journée se finit trop vite au goût du jeune vigile. Ce soir là, Bokuto s'invita à l'improviste avec Kuroo et Kenma, que Sadako ne connaissait pas encore. Iwaizumi fut heureux de constater que le courant passait bien entre eux quatre. Surtout avec Bokuto, que la petite semblait beaucoup apprécier. Enfin, plus sur la fin de la soirée, parce qu'elle avait fait une drôle de moue en apprenant qu'il venait. Mais au final, ils étaient copains comme larrons en foire. Bien qu'il en était très content, Iwaizumi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de jalousie.

* * *

Deux semaines s'était écoulées depuis que Sadako avait rencontré Iwaizumi et Oikawa pour la première fois. Elle adorait être en leur compagnie et chaque soir, elle veillait le retour d'Oikawa par la fenêtre. Dès qu'elle l'apercevait, elle se précipitait dans le couloir et l'attendait sur le palier du premier étage. Il l'accueillait toujours à bras ouvert avec son grand sourire dont la petite ne pouvait plus se passer. Puis ils montaient ensemble, elle attendait qu'Iwaizumi rentre pour l'accueillir à son habitude -elle ne pouvait plus non plus se passer de lui sauter dans les bras, elle adorait quand il la faisait un peu tournoyer avant de lui faire un câlin- et elle passait la soirée avec eux avant de rentrer à nouveau chez elle. Au grand soulagement des deux hommes, durant ces deux dernières semaines, ses parents étaient présents en journée. Seule sa mère travaillait et ne partait donc que le soir depuis qu'elle avait son nouveau job.

En ce samedi grisâtre, elle pénétrait dans le gymnase en compagnie d'Iwaizumi et d'Oikawa pour suivre son troisième entraînement de volley. Elle s'y prenait encore mal, mais ces nouveaux amis prenaient plaisir à lui apprendre, et Iwaizumi lui avait promis de s'entraîner avec elle le lendemain matin. Ce fut avec grande joie qu'elle retrouva Shôyô, qui s'avérait être celui dont elle était le plus proche. Par extension, elle était aussi amie avec Tobio, qui était beaucoup plus gentil avec elle qu'avec le pauvre Shôyô qui ne cessait de se faire rabrouer.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Kentarô arriver. Lorsqu'il la vit à son tour, il fit un petit bon en arrière, comme s'il se mettait sur la défensive -D'après Oi-chan, il lui arrivait de le faire en le voyant lui aussi- Et soudainement, Sadako eu un déclic : Kentarô agissait comme ces chiens craintifs. Et la méthode douce pour l'approcher, ils l'avaient déjà utilisé avec Shôyô. Et ç'avait été un échec, Kentarô leur avait montré les crocs et refusait obstinément de leur parler. C'est ainsi qu'elle se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Oi-chan le jour où elle était allée à son travail : « Il paraît que lorsque certains chiens refusent d'obéir et montrent les crocs à leur maître, ce dernier les mord à l'oreille, pour leur montrer qui commande ». C'était la première étape pour dresser un chien récalcitrant. La solution était donc simple, si elle voulait que Kentarô cesse de montrer les crocs, il fallait le mordre. Elle expliqua ainsi son idée à Shôyô qui grimaça.

-T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

-C'est Oi-chan qui m'a expliqué ça. Si ça marche pour les chiens, ça marche pour les humains, non ?

Le rouquin arbora une moue dubitative, puis opina légèrement de la tête.

-Possible. Mais moi je le fais pas, j'ai peur qu'il se mette en colère, s'ébroua-t-il.

-Tobio t'a trop tapé, pouffa Sadako.

Ils furent interrompu par le début de l'échauffement. Ils suivirent tous Oikawa et Iwaizumi avec entrain, puis les différentes activités commencèrent. Sadako attendit la pause pour exécuter son plan. Kentarô, comme à son habitude, s'écarta du groupe et s'assit seul dans son coin. Elle le rejoignit d'un pas décidé.

-Kentarô, faut pas rester tout seul, tenta-t-elle d'un ton mi-accueillant, mi-autoritaire.

Aucune réaction. Il fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Sadako fronça les sourcils, puis insista :

-Viens avec nous, on est gentil ! On va pas te mordre.

-Laisses-moi, rétorqua durement le garçon en se levant et en lui tournant le dos.

La fillette fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Ah c'était comme ça hein ? Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir. Elle prit une grande inspiration et mordit le premier carré de peau qui traînait par là.

* * *

Un grand cri coupa net le brouhaha de la salle de volley. Puis tous les yeux se tournèrent vers l'origine de ce cri. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Iwaizumi en découvrant Sadako en train de mastiquer son petit camarade !

-Sadako ! S'écria-t-il en accourant.

Surprise, la petite lâcha immédiatement le pauvre Kentarô qui se frotta aussitôt douloureusement le bras.

-On ne mord pas les gens enfin, balbutia-t-il, sous le choc.

Il n'aurait jamais cru la fillette capable de mordre quelqu'un. Lui qui était persuadé qu'elle était un ange tombé du ciel, voilà que sa théorie s'effondrait quelque peu.

-Voyons Sadako, la tança Oikawa. Il ne faut pas mordre son camarade.

-Mais c'est toi qui m'a dit qu'il fallait faire comme ça, se justifia la petite.

Oikawa fut tellement abasourdi qu'aucun mot ne put franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Iwaizumi en profita pour le gratifier d'un beau regard pleins de reproches.

-Mais je ne t'ai jamais dit ça moi …. il me semble.

-Mais si, tu m'as dit que si un chien montrait les crocs, il fallait le mordre. C'est pareil pour les humains non ?

Sadako était tellement sûre d'elle et s'était expliquée avec tant de candeur qu'Oikawa ne put s'empêcher de rire. Iwaizumi aurait voulu se laisser aller comme son conjoint. Mais il ne pouvait laisser passer un tel comportement, ou le chaos pourrait alors s'imposer dans le petit groupe. Il retint son rire du mieux qu'il pu et prit sa voix la plus sérieuse.

-Sadako, ce genre de règle ne s'applique pas aux humains. On ne mord pas ses camarades. Alors je veux que tu t'excuse auprès de Kentarô, d'accord ?

La petite acquiesça et se tourna vers le garçon qui recula d'un pas.

-Pardon de t'avoir mordu Kentarô, minauda la fillette en se tordant les mains.

-C'est bien, Sadako.

L'entraînement repris sur ces excuses -ainsi que sur le passage express de Kentarô à l'infirmerie, rien de très grave, mais autant désinfecter un minimum- et finit dans la bonne humeur, mais avant de laisser filer ses bambins, Oikawa s'éclaircit une dernière fois la voix et rappela d'une voix forte :

-N'oubliez pas, mes petiots, que samedi prochain, nous irons voir le match de l'équipe senior de notre ville.

A cette nouvelle, les petits sautèrent quasiment tous de joie en criant leur contentement à plein poumon.

-Rendez-vous à l'heure indiqué sur le papier que je vous ai donné le mois dernier ! Sourit le châtain.

Il prit cependant la précaution de rappeler cet état de fait aux parents proches qui venaient chercher les enfants tandis qu'Iwaizumi -qui guettait la mère du petit Kentarô – s'excusait du comportement de Sadako auprès de cette dernière. A son grand soulagement, elle ne le prit pas mal, et s'excusa même de l'attitude distante et parfois agressive de son fils, qui poussait généralement les autres enfants à le brusquer plutôt rudement. Elle obligea même ce dernier à s'excuser auprès de Sadako pour l'avoir repoussée. La fillette répondit par un léger hochement de tête et lui adressa même un petit geste amical lorsqu'il partit. Iwaizumi fut donc fier du comportement de sa petite protégée. Et heureusement pour eux, l'incident n'eut donc pas de répercussions.

Tous les enfants étaient partis, à l'exception d'un seul, le petit Koganegawa Kanji. Pour l'occuper en attendant l'arrivée de son oncle, Oikawa lui proposa de faire des passes à dix doigts en compagnie de Sadako. Il fut un peu timide sur le début, mais fut vite à l'aise avec la petite, ce qui ravit Iwaizumi. Et ce pour une raison toute particulière, car il connaissait très bien l'oncle du petit.

-Aone-chan ! S'écria soudainement Oikawa.

-Désolé, je suis en retard.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Aone-chan, Kanji s'amuse avec notre petite Sadako en attendant ~ chantonna le châtain.

Aone jeta un regard sur son neveu et sourit. Puis il s'approcha d'Iwaizumi pour lui serrer la main.

-C'est la petite Sadako dont j'ai tant entendu parler ?

Iwaizumi opina de la tête, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Il était heureux que son collègue puisse enfin voir la fillette de ses propres yeux.

-Elle a l'air de bien s'entendre avec Kanji. Lui qui est généralement mal à l'aise avec les filles, déclara Aone avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

-Et pourtant, elle était aussi réservée que lui la première fois qu'elle est venue. Je crois que le petit Shôyô a une très bonne influence sur elle de ce côté là.

-Il l'a sortie de son petit cocon ?

-Oui, un peu trop même, sourit-il, elle commence à être tellement à l'aise qu'elle a mordu l'un des enfants aujourd'hui.

Devant l'air surpris de son collègue, le jeune homme entreprit de lui conter la scène à laquelle il avait assisté mais fut coupé par le petit Kanji qui se précipitait sur son oncle. Sadako, pour sa part, resta à sa place, son ballon en main, trop occupée à détailler timidement le géant qui se trouvait à côté d'Iwaizumi. Ce dernier l'invita à se rapprocher, ce qu'elle fit. Mais visiblement intimidée par le géant d'un mètre quatre-vingt-onze qu'était le pourtant très doux Aone, elle se colla contre Iwaizumi qui posa une main rassurante sur sa petite tête.

-Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé de mon collègue de travail ? Lui demanda-t-il en caressant les cheveux bruns de la fillette.

Sadako hocha la tête tandis que le concerné s'accroupissait devant elle.

-Je m'appelle Aone, dit-il avec un petit sourire. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi Sadako.

La fillette lui offrit un sourire timide. Iwaizumi se sentait attendrit de la voir si réservée. Il lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

-J'espère que vous continuerez de bien vous entendre avec Kanji, continua Aone en posant une main sur l'épaule de son neveu qui rougit.

Puis il se releva pour être de nouveau face à Iwaizumi à qui il serra de nouveau la main.

-On se voit lundi au boulot.

-Exact, sourit Iwaizumi.

Le géant salua Sadako puis Oikawa. Kanji, pour sa part, adressa un timide salut de la main à la fillette puis se retourna en vitesse pour dire au revoir au châtain.

-Il est super graaaaand ton collègue, s'écria soudainement Sadako lorsqu'Aone et Kanji eurent quitté le gymnase.

-N'est-ce pas ? rit Iwaizumi. Va ranger ton ballon, nous allons y aller.

La fillette s'exécuta puis ils rentrèrent chez eux où Iwaizumi se mit aux fourneaux -le week-end, c'était à lui de préparer les repas, mais étant plus ou moins doué, il préparait souvent les mêmes plats, ce dont Oikawa se plaignait faussement à grands renforts de sarcasmes- Ce soir là, Sadako découvrit ce qu'était un Katsudon bien préparé et s'en resservit plusieurs fois, ce qui fit extrêmement plaisir au chef. De plus en plus, il se surprenait à éprouver une grande affection pour la petite. Jamais il n'aurait cru s'attacher autant à un enfant. A tel point qu'il pensait ne pas arriver à se passer de sa présence plus d'une journée, comme c'était déjà le cas avec son conjoint -ça non, il ne pouvait pas être séparé de son Shittykawa plus de vingt heures à la suite ! Bon, il exagérait un peu, mais il n'aimait pas être loin de lui trop longtemps, il était habitué à sa présence depuis tout petit- La fillette devenait de plus en plus importante à ses yeux. Et cela commençait à lui faire un peu peur. N'était-ce pas un peu risqué de s'attacher autant à la fille d'un couple aussi instable qui pourrait partir ou se séparer à tout moment ? Parce qu'il ne se leurrait pas, il y avait de fortes chances qu'ils déménagent à nouveau -c'était assez fréquent selon Sadako- et il n'avait pas envie de souffrir de l'absence de la petite.

Comme prévu, elle resta encore le week-end entier, et ne rentra chez elle qu'après le dîner du dimanche. Ce qui l'était moins en revanche, fut l'absence de la petite le mardi soir, elle ne fut pas là pour accueillir Iwaizumi et il en eut le cœur lourd. Ce soir là n'était pas comme les autres et pour la première fois, le jeune homme se languissait de son quotidien qu'il trouvait ennuyant il y a quelques semaines de cela. Oui, ce soir était différent, autant par l'atmosphère morose qui régnait dans l'appartement que par la sonnette qui retentit tout à coup. Iwaizumi se leva, espérant trouver Sadako derrière la porte -qui d'autre cela pourrait-il être de toute façon ?- Sa joie fut là lorsqu'il la vit, mais de courte durée lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle était accompagnée.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre (rapide les actions, n'est-ce pas ? ^^'). J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !_

 _Pour l'instant, ils vivent de bons moments, mais je vous préviens d'avance que ce ne sera pas toujours le cas (il faut bien des moments difficiles pour faire avancer l'histoire non?)_

 _Petite preview ? Et bien, de nouvelles rencontres dans le prochain chapitre intitulé : « Le futur médecin et le batteur déjanté » ! Vous avez une idée de qui il pourrait s'agir ? :)_


	5. 5-Le futur médecin et le batteur déjanté

_Vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué, mais j'ai modifié le synopsis, celui-ci me plaît plus :)_

 _Je vous annonce aussi qu'il y aura certainement une vingtaine de chapitres en tout et que vous n'avez que quelques chapitres de répit (tout joyeux, joyeux) avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent !_

 _Bon sinon assez de blabla et voici le cinquième chapitre ! J'ai intégré un petit conte pour enfant qui ne m'appartient pas et dont j'ai cité l'auteur et le titre tout en bas, tout en bas de la page :)_

 _C'est aujourd'hui que vous rencontrez avec Sadako de nouveaux personnages (que vous connaissez bien évidemment, puisqu'ils jouent déjà dans Haikyuu!) !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Elle avait déposé un sac aux pieds d'Iwaizumi, avait dit qu'elle et son mari partaient pour quelques jours -« On part avec mon mari pour un certain temps, on vous laisse la p'tite, vous vous aimez bien il paraît »- et était partie sans un mot de plus, sans un s'il vous plaît ou un merci. Il comprenait pourquoi son compagnon ne l'avait pas appréciée.

Il avait alors fait rentrer Sadako et l'avait installée devant la télé pendant qu'il allait prévenir Oikawa occupé dans la cuisine.

-Comment va-t-on faire ? C'est mauvais ça Hajime. Il ne faut pas laisser cette bonne femme faire ce qu'elle veut.

-Je n'allais tout de même pas refuser, qui sait s'ils ne l'auraient pas laissée seule ?

-Bien sûr que tu ne pouvais pas, mais il va falloir remettre les pendules à l'heure avec elle, on a des boulots, on ne peut pas avoir une enfant sur les bras !

-Je sais Tooru, soupira Iwaizumi.

-Si on la laisse faire, elle va nous refaire le même coup !

Un silence pesant s'installa soudainement dans la cuisine. Son conjoint n'avait pas tord, la mère de la petite pouvait profiter de leur attachement envers la fillette pour la laisser chez eux à son bon gré. Comme le lui avait dit Sadako, elle ne semblait pas entretenir un grand attachement envers sa progéniture.

-Pour l'instant je te propose de chercher une solution pour demain, déclara-t-il pour briser ce silence qui commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise.

-Pas que pour demain, il nous faut des solutions de secours pour la semaine, soupira le châtain. Et pour l'instant j'en vois aucune à part la laisser seule ! Putain, la galère, gémit-il en frottant ses deux mains contre son visage. Je hais cette bonne femme !

-Je suis désolée de vous causer des soucis, déclara une petite voix, gênée.

Iwaizumi remarqua alors Sadako sur le pas de la porte, affichant un petit air ennuyé et surtout, inquiet. Il lança alors un regard chargé de reproches à son compagnon.

-Mais vous inquiétez pas, je peux rester seule toute la journée sans faire de bêtises, déclara-t-elle. C'est souvent que papa sort jouer avec ses amis et que maman parte aussi.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour que nous fassions la même chose, rétorqua le jeune vigile, autant à l'intention de son conjoint qu'à celle de Sadako. Je refuse de laisser une petite fille livrée à elle-même.

-Et je suis totalement d'accord avec ça, s'exclama Oikawa. Mais qui va la garder ? Tous nos amis ont leurs propres activités et je ne peux décemment pas ni l'emmener avec moi tous les jours ni la confier à l'un de mes collègues en congé ce jour là !

Iwaizumi soupira. Tooru avait raison. Et comme c'était lui qui avait ramené la petite à la maison il y a un peu plus de deux semaine de cela, il ne pouvait pas la laisser constamment dans les pattes de son conjoint.

-Vous devez pas vous tarca …. tracra ….

Sadako tira la langue, grogna puis fit la moue. Ses mimiques tirèrent un sourire discret à Iwaizumi qui s'apprêtait à la corriger. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps car elle se reprit avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

-Vous prendre la tête, reprit-elle. Vous avez pas à faire tout ça. Vous êtes pas mes parents.

Un nouveau silence brutal s'imposa dans la cuisine. « Vous êtes pas mes parents ». Cela avait ébranlé Iwaizumi qui avait immédiatement senti son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Mais pourquoi ? De ces paroles ne ressortaient que l'évidence. Alors pourquoi ça le touchait ?

-Tu n'as pas tord, fit remarquer Oikawa. Mais le fait est que pour le moment, tu es plus sous notre responsabilité que celle de tes parents biologiques. Si eux n'ont aucun scrupules à te laisser seule avec toi-même, nous, on en a.

Le châtain soupira. Il venait de se prendre lui-même à revers.

-Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, souffla Oikawa en empoignant son portable. Et pendant ce temps, réfléchit à ce que tu veux manger demain midi !

Bien que sa voix semblait sans appel, le vigile su qu'il ne faisait que se donner des airs. Il vit d'ailleurs la petite sourire en coin tandis que son compagnon sortait de la pièce en caressant vite fait la petite tête au passage. Puis sa voix résonna depuis sa chambre.

-Iwa-chan ?

Le ton inquiet de Sadako le prit par surprise alors qu'il était encore plongé dans ses réflexions. Il s'avança vers elle, et s'agenouilla de sorte d'être à sa hauteur.

-Oui ma puce ?

-Oi-chan n'est pas fâché avec toi au moins ?

Iwaizumi se prit à pouffer. Il attira la petite contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas, il ne sait juste pas comment appréhender la situation.

-Appréhender ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

Le jeune homme tressaillit. Ah, il avait oublié que les enfants posaient plein de questions ! Il se détacha de Sadako puis la regarda dans les yeux.

-Et si nous allions voir dans le dictionnaire ?

-D'accord. Mais tu utilises un mot que tu connais pas ?

-Disons plutôt que je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer sa signification, sourit-il.

Ils allèrent dans le salon où Iwaizumi s'empara d'un dictionnaire. Il s'installa sur le canapé, le dictionnaire sur les genoux, la fillette assise sagement à côté de lui. Cette dernière insista pour chercher elle-même le mot, alors le jeune homme le lui épela lettre par lettre, attendant patiemment qu'elle se retrouve dans l'énorme ouvrage.

-Appréhender, lut académiquement Sadako. Saisir quelque chose par l'entendement, la pensée. _Ex :_ _Appréhender la complexité du réel._

La petite eut une moue perplexe puis releva les yeux vers Iwaizumi.

-Bon, j'ai l'impression que ça ne t'aide pas, rit-il.

-Et ça veut dire quoi ça ? demanda-t-elle en pointant le sigle " _syn_ ".

-Synonyme.

-Ah. Donc " _appréhender_ " veut dire pareil que " _comprendre_ " ?

-C'est ça.

Il marqua une pause pour réfléchir puis reprit :

-Et je crois que j'ai mal utilisé le mot. En gros, je t'ai dit qu'il ne savait pas comment saisir ou comprendre la situation. Mais en fait, c'est plus qu'il ne sait pas comment réagir. Tu as un peu bousculé notre quotidien. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en remarquant la mine attristée que commençait à arborer Sadako. Tu ne nous déranges pas. Nous t'aimons beaucoup.

Ses propres mots le surprirent. Ils étaient sortis si naturellement qu'il s'était lui-même pris au dépourvu. Il sourit, puis ébouriffa affectueusement la tête de Sadako. Ce qu'il avait dit, même s'il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi au final, il le pensait réellement. Il s'était beaucoup attaché à la fillette. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

-C'est réglé, s'écria Oikawa de soulagement en entrant dans la pièce.

Il s'accroupit en face de Sadako pour lui parler directement.

-Demain, quand Iwa-chan partira travailler, il t'emmènera chez un ami à nous, Matsun. Il est très gentil, tu verras.

Son ton doux étonna le jeune vigile. Lui qui pensait que son compagnon était un poil énervé.

-Tu es d'accord ?

-Bah oui, j'ai pas le choix, vous devez aller travailler non ?

Oikawa sourit.

-En effet, mais tout se passera bien, je te promets qu'il est sympa ! S'exclama-t-il en donnant une pichenette sur le bout du nez de la petite qui lui rendit un énorme sourire.

Puis il se releva, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et prit un faux air sévère.

-Aller, tout le monde en pyjama ! On se brosse les dents, un peu de télé et au lit !

-Et si on sortait un jeu de carte, demanda Iwaizumi à l'attention de Sadako qui signifia son accord par un hochement de tête.

-Iwa-chan ! S'écria Oikawa, scandalé. Tu sapes mon autorité !

* * *

Il était neuf heures moins vingt. Et elle faisait désormais face à un homme grand. Trop grand. Un peu moins que Kuroo, mais plus qu'Iwaizumi et Oikawa. Mais lui, contrairement à Bokuto, il avait l'air plutôt calme. Et très stone. Ça lui donnait l'air rigolo, mais Sadako se garda bien de glousser.

-Salut Matsukawa, désolé du dérangement, on a eu un petit imprévu.

-T'inquiètes, j'ai une combine pour les cours, dit-il en glissant un clin d'œil malicieux à la fillette.

Cette dernière fut surprise par la complicité qu'il installait entre eux deux alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas -bon, elle l'avait déjà vu dans la rue quand elle regardait par la fenêtre, mais ça ne fait pas de lui une connaissance- mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui offrir un petit sourire en retour.

Iwaizumi s'accroupit face à elle et prit les mains de la fillette dans les siennes. Les mains d'Iwa-chan étaient tellement plus grandes que les siennes que Sadako se sentit soudain toute minuscule et surtout toute fragile. Elle tenta de serrer le peu de doigts que sa petite menotte pouvait contenir. Ses mains à elle étaient si petites ! Tellement petites qu'Iwaizumi put refermer complètement ses mains sur celles de Sadako, les enveloppant d'une douce chaleur réconfortante. Ce contact était si agréable qu'elle en rougit un peu.

-Oikawa viendra te chercher avant de rentrer à la maison. Ta boîte à repas est dans ton sac. J'ai aussi mis des affaires de rechanges au cas où, et ton livre pour t'occuper. Je peux compter sur toi pour être sage ?

Sadako opina de la tête.

-Bien, on se voit ce soir quand je rentrerai.

Il sourit tendrement, puis déposa un baiser sur le front de Sadako en prenant soin de dégager les quelques mèches qui le gênait. La fillette fit la moue, le moment de la séparation approchait à grand pas. Et elle n'avait pas du tout envie de le quitter ! Ah ça non ! Elle aurait voulu se blottir contre lui et ne plus le lâcher d'une seule semelle ! Alors, pour retarder un maximum l'instant fatidique, elle sauta au cou d'Iwaizumi et serra de toutes ses forces. Il devait aller travailler, mais il pouvait bien rester un peu plus longtemps non ?

Le jeune homme lui rendit son étreinte puis la détacha doucement.

-Je dois y aller, déclara-t-il comme une excuse à l'intention de Sadako avant de se relever. Encore merci de la garder, fit-il au jeune homme qui attendait patiemment sur son palier.

Puis il ébouriffa les cheveux de Sadako avant de descendre les escaliers. Elle lui sourit faiblement sans le quitter des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Puis elle retint une grimace : elle avait la désagréable impression que son cœur se fissurait. Elle se sentait abandonnée. Son Iwa-chan était partit, elle ne le reverrait pas avant ce soir.

Le jeune homme -Oi-chan l'avait appelé Matsun, mais elle n'avait pas retenu son vrai nom- s'écarta un peu de l'entrée pour laisser un passage à la fillette. Puis, pour le comique de la scène, il se pencha légèrement en avant et tendit les bras à la façon d'un maître d'hôtel :

-Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine d'entrer, déclara-t-il d'une voix snob.

La petite sourit timidement -inconnu, certes, mais sympa, comme l'avait dit Oikawa. Elle devrait être assez vite à l'aise avec lui- puis passa le pas de la porte.

-Alors Sadako, que fait-on ? S'enquit-il en fermant la porte.

La fillette ne sut que répondre. Pour l'instant, elle était un peu perdue. Autant suivre le protocole de Mamie : premièrement, les présentations -le deuxièmement, elle s'en souvenait pas, mais ça, c'était pas grave- Elle prit une petite inspiration et demanda d'une voix fluette :

-Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Tu n'as pas écouté Iwaizumi ?

-Matsuwa ? Risqua-t-elle.

-Matsukawa, rectifia-t-il avec un rire.

Sadako prit un petit instant de réflexion. Matsukawa, c'était un peu long. Et puis, est-ce qu'elle pourrait le retenir, et surtout ne pas écorcher son nom ?

-Oi-chan t'appelle Matsun, c'est plus simple. Je peux t'appeler comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle avec candeur.

Il acquiesça avec un grand sourire et leva son pouce en terme d'approbation. Puis, en bon hôte, il lui proposa une boisson, que Sadako refusa -elle n'avait pas soif- Mais il insista tellement en faisant l'éloge de sa boisson préférée -le _Dr Pepper_ \- que la fillette ne se sentit pas de refuser. Et au final, elle ne fut pas déçue. Bien qu'un peu trop gazéifié à son goût, le soda se révélait délicieux.

Étonnamment, elle fut totalement à l'aise avec lui au bout d'à peine une vingtaine de minutes. Tellement à l'aise qu'ils eurent une grande conversation. La petite en fut surprise, elle ne pensait pas parler si longuement avec un adulte -généralement, discuter avec un enfant se révélait vite agaçant pour eux. Du moins, du point de vue du peu d'adultes qu'elle avait connu-

Il lui apprit qu'il voulait devenir médecin, et qu'il devait normalement aller en cours aujourd'hui, mais que grâce à un système mis au point par ses camarades, il pouvait se permettre de passer son tour. De ce qu'elle avait compris, ils formaient des petits groupes qui assistaient aux leçons à tour de rôles puis les distribuaient aux autres groupes. Et aujourd'hui, son ami Ennoshita avait gentillement accepté de prendre sa place. Voilà pourquoi il était disponible pour elle.

Sadako fit la moue, elle ne voyait pas trop l'intérêt d'un tel système. A l'école, on devait y aller tous les jours, non ?

Elle apprit aussi qu'il avait un grand frère, qui s'appelait Moniwa Kaname. Ils n'avaient pas le même nom car il n'était pas totalement son frère -ils avaient la même maman mais pas le même papa, ou l'inverse ? Elle avait oublié- il était professeur dans une école et enseignait à des enfants de son âge. Il avait aussi un cousin, qu'elle connaissait déjà, puisqu'il s'agissait d'Akaashi. Voilà pourquoi elles les avaient aperçus ensemble par sa fenêtre ! -oui, parce que pour passer le temps, elle regardait souvent par sa fenêtre. De tête, elle connaissait déjà beaucoup de personnes du voisinage.-

De son côté, elle lui expliqua comment elle avait rencontré Iwa-chan et Oi-chan, puis passé du temps avec eux, à quel point elle s'amusait lors des séances de volley, les amis qu'elle s'était fait là-bas -ils avaient fait une pause dans la conversation pour que Matsun reprenne sa respiration, il avait eu un fou rire quand Sadako lui avait raconté pourquoi elle avait mordu Kentarô et qu'elle avait décrit la tête d'Iwaizumi. Matsun eut beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre et s'était promis de taquiner son ami là-dessus- Elle fit tant d'éloges sur le couple que Matsun eut un petit sourire en coin.

Au final, ils parlèrent tellement -de tout et de rien …. enfin, beaucoup de dessins animés quand même, et même de documentaires- qu'ils ne virent pas la matinée passer. Ils mangèrent en continuant de discuter, puis, après le repas, Matsun se décida à travailler ses leçons -« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne vais pas en cours qu'il faut que je ne glande rien de la journée » expliqua-t-il avec sagesse- alors Sadako décida de lire son livre. C'était un récit simple, destiné aux enfants de son âge. Elle affectionnait particulièrement ce livre, qui lui était très cher : déjà parce que c'était sa grand-mère qui lui avait offert, mais aussi parce que l'histoire lui plaisait énormément :

« _C'est la nuit, c'est l'hiver. Un vieux loup s'approche du village des animaux._

 _La première maison est celle de la poule. Le loup frappe à la porte, toc, toc, toc._

 _-Qui est là ? demande la poule._

 _Le loup répond :_

 _-C'est le loup._

 _La poule s'affole:_

 _-Le loup !_

 _-N'aie pas peur, poule : je suis vieux, je n'ai plus une seule dent. Laisse-moi me réchauffer près de la cheminée, et me préparer une soupe au caillou._

 _La poule hésite. Elle n'est pas rassurée, bien sûr, mais elle est curieuse : elle n'a jamais vu le loup en vrai, elle ne le connaît que par les histoires... Et elle aimerait bien goûter à une soupe au caillou._

 _Alors, elle ouvre la porte. Le loup entre, soupire, et demande :_

 _-Poule, s'il te plaît, apporte-moi une marmite._

 _-Une marmite ! s'affole la poule._

 _-Ecoute, poule, il faut bien une marmite pour préparer une soupe au caillou._

 _-Je ne sais pas, avoue la poule. Je n'en ai jamais goûté._

 _Alors le loup récite la recette :_

 _-Dans une marmite, mettre un gros caillou, ajouter de l'eau et attendre que ça bouille._

 _-Et c'est tout ? demande la poule._

 _-Oui, c'est tout._

 _-Moi, dans mes soupes, dit la poule. J'ajoute toujours un peu de céleri._

 _-On peut, ça donne un goût, dit le loup._

 _Et de son sac il sort un gros caillou. Mais le cochon a vu le loup entrer chez la poule. Il est inquiet, il frappe à la porte toc, toc, toc._

 _-Est-ce que tout se passe bien ?_

 _-Entre, cochon ! Le loup et moi, nous préparons une soupe au caillou._

 _Le cochon s'étonne :_

 _-Une soupe au caillou, rien qu'au caillou ?_

 _-Bien sûr, dit la poule. Mais on peut y ajouter du céleri, ça donne du goût._

 _Le cochon demande si on peut y mettre des courgettes._

 _-On peut, dit le loup._

 _Alors le cochon court chez lui, et il revient avec des courgettes. Mais le canard et le cheval ont vu le loup entrer chez la poule. Ils sont inquiets et ils frappent à la porte, toc, toc, toc._

 _-Entrez, dit la poule. Le loup, le cochon et moi, nous préparons une soupe au caillou._

 _Et le cochon précise :_

 _-Avec un peu de céleri et des courgettes._

 _Le canard, qui a beaucoup voyagé, prétend qu'il a goûté une soupe au caillou, une fois, en Egypte et qu'on y avait mis des poireaux. Qu'il s'en souvient bien parce que c'est ce qu'il préfère dans la soupe, les poireaux._

 _La poule demande au loup :_

 _-C'est possible ça, une soupe au caillou aux poireaux ?_

 _-C'est possible._

 _Alors le canard et le cheval courent chez eux, et rapportent des poireaux. Mais le mouton, la chèvre et le chien sont inquiets car ils ont vu le loup entrer chez la poule. Ils n'ont pas besoin de frapper, la porte est grande ouverte. Ils demandent :_

 _-Que faites-vous ?_

 _-Le loup, le cochon, le canard, le cheval et moi, nous préparons une soupe au caillou, dit la poule._

 _Vous imaginez la suite : l'un d'eux veut des navets, l'autre propose du chou, puis chacun court chez lui et rapporte des légumes, des légumes pour tous les goûts._

 _Maintenant, ils s'assoient tous en cercle autour de la cheminée. Ils se racontent des blagues, ils discutent. La poule s'exclame :_

 _-Comme c'est agréable d'être tous ensemble ! on devrait faire des dîners plus souvent._

 _-Au début, j'ai cru qu'on mangerait de la soupe à la poule, dit le cochon._

 _Et le renard demande au loup de raconter quelque-unes de ces terribles histoires, pour avoir son point de vue. Mais l'eau bout dans la marmite et le loup y plonge la louche._

 _-Je crois, dit-il, que la soupe est prête._

 _Le loup sert tous les animaux. Le dîner se poursuit très tard, chacun reprend de la soupe trois fois. Puis de son sac le loup tire un couteau pointu... et pique le caillou :_

 _-Ah, il n'est pas tout à fait cuit, dit-il. Si vous le permettez, je l'emporte, pour mon dîner de demain._

 _La poule demande :_

 _-Vous partez déjà ?_

 _-Oui, répond le loup. Mais je vous remercie pour cette bonne soirée._

 _-Vous allez revenir bientôt ? dit le canard._

 _Le loup ne répond pas._

 _Mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit revenu._ »

Sadako sentit son cœur se serrer. Le loup repartait seul, dans la nuit noire. Et il ne reviendrait peut-être pas.

Elle trouvait cette histoire très belle et surtout émouvante car elle y voyait une grande leçon de vie : Il ne fallait pas rejeter une personne que l'on ne connaissait pas sur des à priori et leur donner une chance de pouvoir les connaître, et si chacun y mettait du sien, quelque chose de banal pouvait devenir excellente -cette leçon, c'est sa Mamie qui lui avait donné en lisant pour la première fois le conte avec elle-

En fait, elle l'avait lu tellement de fois qu'elle le connaissait par cœur et ne mit pas longtemps à le lire une énième fois -bien que cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir les mêmes émotions à chacune de ses lectures-

Elle finit alors par porter son attention sur les différentes feuilles éparpillées par Matsun. Elle commença à en lire une tombée à coté d'elle -bon sang que ça avait l'air compliqué !- Elle n'y comprenait absolument rien, mais ne lâcha pas pour autant l'affaire. Elle prit la feuille bien en main et s'acharna à lire tous les mots plusieurs fois.

-Tu comprends quelque chose ? S'enquit Matsun dans un petit rire.

-Pas vraiment, ya pleins de mots que j'connais pô.

Elle parcourut une autre ligne des yeux, fit la moue.

-Non mais en fait je comprends rien de rien.

Matsun éclata de rire, puis, une fois son souffle repris -certes comique, mais aussi bon public, il riait pour un rien- il lui proposa de lui expliquer grossièrement ce qu'elle avait lu -« mais c'est pas beau de faire ça ? - De quoi ? - De dire des choses grossièrement, c'est pas bien, c'est Mamie qui me l'a dit ! - Je pense que je vais d'abord t'expliquer la différence entre être grossier et dire certaines choses « grossièrement »»-

Visiblement, il y prit beaucoup de plaisir, car il alla jusqu'à gribouiller tout un tas de petits dessins pour qu'elle comprenne plus facilement. Ça en devint presque un jeu, mais alors qu'ils étaient bien parti pour continuer ce « jeu » tout le reste de l'après-midi, le verrou de la porte tourna sur lui-même, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un garçon que Sadako n'avait aperçu qu'une ou deux fois de sa fenêtre. Il était plus grand que ce qu'elle pensait -tout le monde était grand à côté d'elle de toute façon- il devait faire la taille de Bokuto peut-être ? A son instar il arborait lui aussi une couleur de cheveux peu habituelle. C'était quoi comme couleur ? Du rose ? Du marron très clair ?

-Yo ! Fit le nouvel arrivé.

-Déjà de retour ?

-Le prof s'est pas pointé, j'sais pas si …

Il s'arrêta net en découvrant Sadako assise sur le canapé, tout un tas de feuilles éparpillée autour d'elle et de Matukawa.

-Depuis quand on a une gosse nous ? Demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

-Ce matin, c'est Iwa qui l'a déposée.

-Wow j'savais pas qu'il s'était reconverti en cigogne ! S'exclama-t-il avec un coup d'oeil entendu vers Matsun. C'est cool, j'ai toujours voulu avoir une fille.

Visiblement, sa petite blague tombait lamentablement à l'eau.

-J'veux pas être méchante mais je préfère avoir Iwa-chan comme papa, déclara-t-elle sans détours, elle-même surprise par la facilité avec laquelle elle avait parlé à ce nouvel inconnu.

Il y eut un léger silence durant lequel le nouveau venu resta abasourdit. Il finit cependant par réagir, et de façon plutôt excessive. Il porta une main à son cœur, une autre à son front et fit semblant de défaillir en s'écriant :

-Right in the heart !

Sadako ne comprit pas ce que ces mots voulaient dire, mais la comédie du garçon la fit quand même pouffer.

-Tu te rends compte Issei ? Rejeté, d'un bloc ! Jamais une fille ne m'avait repoussé comme ça !

-T'es sûr ? Sourit malicieusement son colocataire avec un haussement de sourcils significatif.

-Tais-toi …. Bon, sans déconner, comment t'as fait pour tomber chez nous p'tite bouille ?

-Mes parents sont partis, ils m'ont laissé chez Iwa-chan, et comme il travaille et qu'Oi-chan aussi, Matsun me garde.

-Je vois, et il te casse les oreilles avec ses récits de cours barbants non ? Railla-t-il en jetant un œil furtif aux feuilles volantes.

-Contrairement à ce que tu penses, elle trouve ce que je lui dis très intéressant, rétorqua Matsun. Pas vrai ?

Sadako opina vivement de la tête. En effet, ce qu'il racontait était très intéressant, même si elle ne comprenait pas encore tout ce qu'il lui avait expliqué. En vrai, elle n'avait pas compris grand chose parce qu'il y avait beaucoup d'informations qui avaient tenté d'entrer simultanément dans sa petite caboche.

-Je suis désolé, mais je pense qu'elle ne veut pas te blesser, rit le jeune homme. Peu importe, je vais te montrer quelque chose de mieux moi !

Sur cette exclamation, il lui fit signe de le suivre avec un grand sourire. Sadako glissa un regard interrogateur à Matsun qui soupira :

-Je te présente mon super colocataire et meilleur ami, Hanamaki Takahiro. Tout le monde l'appelle Makki et il va nous saouler avec sa batterie.

-Comment ça saouler ?! S'indigna le prétendu batteur. Je joue très bien !

Alors que le jeune homme continuait de protester, Matsun fit un clin d'oeil malicieux à la petite -plus de doute, elle appréciait beaucoup ce garçon, mais pas autant que Bo', pour l'instant personne ne surpassait Bo', à part Iwa-chan et Oi-chan, mais eux, c'était différent- Ils suivirent néanmoins Makki qui s'installa à sa batterie.

-T'es prête petite ? Ça va déchirer, s'écria-t-il en brandissant ses baguettes et en les frappant l'une contre l'autre.

Puis il frappa ses instruments. La pièce s'emplit alors de plusieurs sons bruts et agressifs. Chaque coup donné sur la batterie résonnait comme un tonnerre cinglant qui se répercutait dans le corps entier de Sadako, provoquant d'innombrables frissons qui parcouraient son échine. Et tandis que son cœur battait au rythme des percussions, elle se délectait des vibrations causées par le bombardement sonore qui traversaient chacune de ses cellules.

L'arrêt fut brutal. Assourdissant.

-Alors ? S'enquit-il, visiblement fier de lui.

Encore sous le choc, Sadako ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il venait de lui dire. « Alors ? » ! Alors c'était ….

-Géniaaal ! s'écria la fillette en frappant dans ses mains et en sautillant sur place.

-Tu veux que je t'apprenne ?

Sadako ne se fit pas prier, elle hocha la tête comme une dégénérée et se précipita sur le garçon lorsqu'il lui fit signe d'approcher. Il l'assit sur ses genoux et lui donna les baguettes. Il la fit d'abord frapper sur chaque partie de sa batterie pour qu'elle découvre chaque son qu'elle produisait puis il lui apprit les gestes les plus simples à réaliser. Il lui montrait et elle les reproduisait plus ou moins bien. Matsun profita d'une accalmie entre deux frappes pour les avertir qu'il retournait travailler ses cours.

Makki et Sadako continuèrent un bon moment. La petite ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il lui apprenait, mais elle ne se lassait pas. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas prêt d'arrêter. Jusqu'à ce que Matsun les interrompt. Il eut d'ailleurs un mal fou à arrêter Makki dans son élan.

-Ya quelqu'un qui sonne, je prie pour que ce soit une plainte ! Railla-t-il

Makki répondit par une grimace. Grimace que Matsun ignora royalement pour ensuite se diriger vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrir doucement.

-Hey hey heyyy ! Ça boom dans la baraque à c'que j'entends !

Sadako eut un soubresault, puis son cœur bondit de joie. Bo' ! C'était Bo' à la porte ! Si elle s'écoutait, elle aurait aussitôt foncé sur lui, mais elle se retint. Ce n'était pas très poli n'est-ce pas ?

-Salut Bokuto. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-Mes oreilles, rit-il.

Makki fit descendre Sadako de ses genoux, puis ils allèrent ensemble dans le salon. La fillette faisait tout son possible pour contrôler son excitation. Tous ses efforts furent réduis à néant lorsque le jeune homme se précipita à l'intérieur du salon sans attendre la moindre permission de la part de Matsun.

-Oh mais c'est ma p'tite Sadako ! S'écria Bokuto.

Ah, il avait fait ce qu'elle n'osait pas faire.

-Booo' ! s'exclama la petite tout sourire en se précipitant à son tour sur le jeune homme.

Ce dernier lui présenta ses deux mains. Sadako ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que le but était de frapper bien fort dans les deux paumes. Ses petites mains claquèrent tellement fort qu'elles en devinrent rouges. La fillette grimaça. Ça picotait un peu quand même.

Bokuto rit puis ébouriffa les cheveux de la petite.

-Donc finalement tu as atterrie chez eux ? Désolé, je t'aurais bien prise avec moi, mais je bossais . Quoi que maintenant, je suis libre ! On a tout l'après-midi devant nous, et ….

Et voilà, il était repartit à bavasser -parler, il ne faisait que ça, et quand il était bien partit, il vous en pompait de l'énergie !- Heureusement pour eux tous, il fut coupé court par Makki qui ramena Sadako à lui.

-Comment ça vous avez tout l'aprèm devant vous ? Aujourd'hui, c'est notre fille, s'écria-t-il. Attends ton jour à toi, pauvresse !

-Votre fille ?! S'indigna Bokuto. Ah non ! C'est ma p'tite Sadako !

Puis il arracha la fillette à Makki, et la contempla sans prêter l'once d'une oreille aux protestations de son ami. A quoi pouvait-il bien réfléchir ? Quoi que se soit, la raison avait l'air profonde car il semblait y accorder beaucoup de sérieux.

-D'ailleurs, « ma pt'ite Sadako », c'est trop long !

Sadako ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Ah …. il avait réfléchit si sérieusement pour ça ?

-Comprends-le, il faut qu'il se facilite les choses, au-delà de trois syllabes c'est trop difficile pour lui, s'esclaffa Makki.

-C'est ça, moques toi, ça m'atteint pas ! S'écria le concerné avant de réfléchir et ajouter d'un ton enjoué : Tu es désormais ma petite Sa-chan ! Sa-chan, c'est mignon non ?

La petite opina vigoureusement de la tête alors qu'une étrange sensation de bonheur parcourait tout son corps. C'était la première fois qu'on lui donnait un surnom !

-Dis dis, tu me donnes un surnom aussi ? s'enquit Bokuto avec enthousiasme.

La petite réfléchit. Son prénom, c'était Kôtarô alors ce n'était pas difficile de lui en trouver un. Elle affectionnait déjà le surnom qu'elle allait adopter pour lui. Il était aussi simple que celui qu'il venait de lui donner.

-Kô-chan !

En entendant la petite prononcer son nouveau surnom, les yeux de Bokuto et son sourire s'agrandirent d'allégresse, et il explosa de joie.

-J'adoooore ! s'esclaffa-t-il

Au final, il resta avec eux. Mais fit un petit détour par son appartement pour revenir avec son propre instrument : une guitare. D'après Matsun, il s'y était mis après les débuts de Makki en batterie, et son colocataire et meilleur ami qu'était Kuroo n'avait pas tardé à suivre. Ils avaient commencé ensemble et s'entraînait ensemble. Au grand damne de Kenma qui restait le plus clair de son temps chez eux.

Sadako était ravie, plus que ravie même ! Elle voulait apprendre la médecine avec Matsun, la batterie avec Makki, la guitare avec Kô-chan et connaître tous à propos des animaux avec Oi-chan ! Ça en faisait des choses à apprendre ! Elle s'en délectait déjà par avance.

Le duo guitare/batterie ne tint pas très longtemps, Kuroo n'étant pas là, Bokuto ne s'amusait pas tant que ça. Ce fut donc lui qui proposa de se mater un bon dessin animé -il avait invoqué la présence de Sadako, mais elle avait bien comprit que ce n'était qu'un faux prétexte- c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent devant Toy Story -pas d'Aristochats ni de Monstre et compagnie sans Kuroo, et le Roi Lion, ça fait trop pleurer au goût de Bokuto- Ils furent interrompu en plein milieu du film par l'arrivée d'Oikawa qui n'avait pas eu le cœur d'arracher la fillette à son divertissement et s'était lui aussi installé devant l'écran -de ce qu'il avait dit, mais c'est une grande personne, allez savoir si ce n'était pas encore un prétexte-

-Tetsu est pas rentré en même temps que toi ? S'enquit Bokuto.

Tetsu ? Ah oui, il travaillait au même endroit qu'Oi-chan, normal que Kô-chan pose cette question.

-Si, il est à la Coloc.

-M'as même pas envoyé de message pour savoir où j'étais, grommela l'autre.

-Ooh, tu es triste parce que maman s'inquiète pas pour toi ? Ironisa Makki de l'autre côté du canapé.

Bokuto se préparait à répliquer lorsqu'une drôle de musique envahi soudainement toute la pièce, faisant sursauter tout le monde au passage.

-Aaaah, bah voilà ! S'exclama le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

Il pianota sur son portable, attendit une réponse, pianota à nouveau, grommela.

-Monsieur veut pas venir voir ses amis, Monsieur est fatigué, Monsieur préfère prendre une douche !

-Monsieur a travaillé toute la journée et a dû courir derrière un chien, j'ai la preuve de ce dernier fait en vidéo, ajouta malicieusement Oikawa.

-Sérieux ?! Se revigora Bokuto.

Pour appuyer ses dires, le châtain sortit son portable de sa poche et entreprit de montrer la vidéo à toute la confrérie. En effet, Kuroo courrait derrière un gros berger allemand dans le vain espoir de le rattraper. Sa course était d'ailleurs d'un comique inimitable.

-Ya pas à tortiller du fion, t'es quand même un super collègue, applaudit Makki.

-D'une efficacité et d'une aide sans bornes, ironisa Matsun.

-Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, se défendit Oikawa.

-Il mérite sa douche, approuva Bokuto.

« _Il est super beau ce chien_ ,» pensa Sadako en pouffant devant la vidéo. Il n'y avait vraiment pas pour pleurer, surtout avec le rire d'Oikawa qui résonnait dans le petit haut parleur, visiblement trop occupé à filmer et se moquer allégrement de son pauvre collègue pour lui venir en aide.

La vidéo prit fin puis un silence s'imposa.

-Le film continue sans nous là, fit soudainement remarquer Hanamaki.

Tout le monde acquiesça en cœur, et chacun reporta son attention sur le téléviseur. Pour peu de temps, car le dessin animé toucha à sa fin.

-Bon on y va nous, il faut rentrer ! S'exclama Oikawa en se relevant du canapé.

-Restez pour la soirée plutôt, on arrivera bien à tirer la gros chat noir de sa tanière pour nous tenir compagnie, blagua Makki.

-Nope, on travaille demain, il faut se coucher tôt ! Et puis le gros chat doit être trop éreinté. On verra ce week-end, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Il salua les trois amis. Sadako fit de même, sans oublier de remercier Matsun et Makki pour leurs leçons -ils avaient insisté pour qu'elle leur tape dans les mains, elle aurait voulu frapper comme pour Bokuto, mais le souvenir de la brûlure sur sa paume la freina dans son élan. Au final, elle tapa avec le minimum de force requis pour l'occasion. Ça concluait parfaitement sa journée avec eux- Puis ils sortirent. Ils n'avaient pas grand chemin à faire, puisque les garçons habitaient dans l'immeuble en face du leur. Oikawa fouilla dans sa poche. Au tintement qu'entendit Sadako, il cherchait ses clés.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle aperçue une silhouette au coin de la rue. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle la reconnue. Cette silhouette, elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille !

-C'est Iwa-chaaan ! s'écria-t-elle en démarrant une course au quart de tour.

-Sadako !

Mais la fillette n'écouta même pas Oikawa, elle était beaucoup trop contente de retrouver son Iwa-chan. Elle courut de toutes ses forces jusqu'au jeune homme qui s'accroupit juste avant qu'elle n'arrive sur lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. Sadako s'y blottit, calant sa tête au creux du cou d'Iwaizumi. Elle s'y sentit comme dans un cocon protecteur. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention de toute la journée parce que les garçons l'avait occupée, mais Iwaizumi lui avait énormément manqué. Beaucoup trop manqué.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ? S'enquit ce dernier avec tendresse.

-Oh oui, s'enthousiasma la petite en entreprenant de lui raconter sa journée.

-Attends, rit le jeune homme. Tu me raconteras tout une fois à la maison, pour l'instant on va rejoindre Oikawa, dit-il en désignant le châtain qui attendait devant l'immeuble les bras croisés et la mine sévère.

Il tapait même du pied. Visiblement, il n'était -vraiment- pas très content.

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes comme ça, la tansa-t-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur. C'est dangereux ! Même si c'est pour courir vers quelqu'un que tu connais.

-Oui, Oikawa, minauda la petite avec un air fautif.

Le châtain afficha une mine satisfaite puis tourna les talons. Sadako osa un regard vers Iwaizumi. Celui-ci haussa les épaules avec un sourire gêné sur le visage. Il lui confirmait inconsciemment que Oi-chan était la figure d'autorité -il lui avait quand même remonté les bretelles deux fois-

Se faire enguirlander, Sadako n'aimait pas vraiment ça, pourtant, une fine vague de chaleur envahi son cœur. La façon dont Oi-chan la grondait était totalement différente de celle de sa mère.

Elle remit nerveusement une longue mèche en place derrière son oreille en grimaçant -ses cheveux devenaient vraiment encombrants, ils la gênaient de plus en plus- Puis elle avança. Oi-chan ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble tandis qu'Iwa-chan lui présentait sa main. Elle s'en saisit avec un grand sourire. Puis elle sentit Oikawa lui effleurer la tête. Il lui souriait, comme si la remontrance qui remontait à quelques secondes à peine n'avait pas eu lieu. Puis il attrapa la deuxième petite main avec douceur.

Ils montèrent tout trois les escaliers côte à côte, main dans la main.

Sadako souriait de toutes ses dents.

Elle avait chaud au cœur.

Jamais ses parents ne l'avaient prise par la main comme cela.

Jamais ils ne lui souriaient comme ses deux hommes lui souriaient.

Ils allaient rentrer, manger et se coucher.

Sadako n'entendrait pas de cris ce soir.

Elle n'entendrait que des mots d'amour susurrés en cachette, à la dérobée.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'ils vous aura plu ! :)_

 _Le conte, je l'ai bien évidement (re)trouvé sur le net : /maternelle/dom_act/dom_ecrit/documents/textalb__

 _dont voici les références : Une soupe au caillou, Anaïs VAUGELADE, École des Loisirs_

 _C'est un conte qui m'a énormément marqué, ça m'a d'ailleurs fait une drôle d'impression de le relire (il fait très enfantin, ce qui est totalement normal). Pourtant, en le relisant, j'ai eu les mêmes frissons qu'avant, la même boule à la gorge quand le loup s'en va. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est le livre préféré de Sadako (parce que je mets un peu de mon âme en elle, même si elle est totalement différente de moi)_

 _Voilà, j'arrête de vous embêter avec mon blabla …. A la prochaine ! ;)_


	6. 6-Un bien mauvais rêve

_Hey hey hey !_

 _Voilà un moment que je n'ai pas posté ! ^^'_

 _Voici le chapitre 6 ! J'avance petit à petit, comme c'est ma toute première fiction (et mon tout premier travail d'écriture en chapitres) je ne suis pas très bien organisée (comme dans la vraie vie quoi …) et du coup je suis super lente ! Désolé ! :) En plus, le chapitre est prêt depuis une petite semaine, mais comme je suis en période de révisions, j'ai mis un temps fou pour le relire !_

 _J'en profite pour remercier ceux qui follow (et qui fav), car même si vous ne laissez pas de reviews, cela me permet de savoir qu'il y a quand même des p'tits gens qui aime lire ce que j'écris, et ça motive un peu :3_

 _Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Iwaizumi ouvrit les yeux. Son portable vibrait et scandait continuellement la soundtrack de Godzilla sur la table de chevet. Machinalement, il plaqua sa main contre son smartphone pour arrêter son réveil -qu'Oikawa commençait à détester modèle géant soit dit en passant. D'ailleurs, ils avaient récemment fait un deal : chaque semaine, ils alternaient les réveils et interdiction formelle de garder le même à chaque roulement, sous peine de rende l'autre fou !- Il soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Il ne voulait pas aller travailler. Malheureusement pour sa fainéantise du jour, il le devait. Et puis, il sentait le matelas remuer -un « Oh non ... » voulu s'échapper de ses lèvres, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

-Réveilles-toi Iwa-chan ~ s'écria soudainement Oikawa en lui sautant sur le ventre.

Tout l'air s'échappa de ses poumons. Et voilà, il aurait dû se lever plus vite. Mais quelle idée il avait eu de vivre avec un gamin pareil ?

-Il faut se lever ~

-Bonjour, grogna le vigile sans pour autant repousser le châtain désormais couché sur son torse.

-Bien sûr, mais où sont passées mes bonnes manières ? S'exclama dramatiquement Oikawa avant de prendre cette expression bien à lui et de reprendre d'une voix suave : Bonjour, Hajime. Bien dormi ?

Iwaizumi sentit les doigts chauds de son conjoint parcourir sa joue, puis ses lèvres. Il sentit soudainement un feu intense s'emparer de son visage qui devait désormais être d'une belle teinte vermeille. Après toutes ses années, il rougissait encore au contact doux de Tooru.

-Ce que tu peux être mignon quand tu rougis mon petit Iwa-chan ~

Iwaizumi grogna à nouveau. Le châtain eut un rire cristallin, puis l'embrassa langoureusement. Le vigile se prit au jeu, qui était des plus plaisants de bon matin. Il laissa Tooru se lover un peu plus contre lui puis passa une main sur sa nuque, une autre dans son dos qu'il s'amusa à glisser délicatement jusqu'à la hanche du châtain.

Ce dernier stoppa net leur baiser avec un air joueur :

-Bien essayé Iwa-chan ~, sourit-il, mais c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner !

Il déposa un dernier baiser furtif sur les lèvres du brun avant de se lever et de quitter la chambre, sans oublier de lancer un regard amusé à son compagnon. Iwaizumi sourit. Les matins qui commençaient comme ça, ils les aimaient. Même si au fond ce jeu était tout de même frustrant.

Il se leva à son tour puis sortit de sa chambre en même temps que Sadako sortait de la sienne. Son air guilleret s'effaça devant l'air morose qu'arborait la fillette. Elle se levait rarement avec une expression aussi peu sereine. Un mauvais rêve peut-être ?

Il se força à reprendre un sourire tendre pour s'adresser à elle.

-Bonjour Sadako. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui, comme d'habitude, sourit faiblement la fillette après avoir répondu à ces salutations.

Les petits yeux noisettes semblaient pourtant tristes. Iwaizumi fronça les sourcils.

-Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? S'enquit à nouveau le jeune homme avec inquiétude.

-Oui oui, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire forcé.

Mais Iwaizumi n'était pas dupe. Des sourires comme ceux-ci, Oikawa lui en avait fournit des quantités, il savait les reconnaître. Il n'eut cependant pas la force de la faire parler. Si elle ne le faisait pas d'elle même, ça n'en valait pas la peine. C'était pareil pour Tooru, il fallait lui laisser la décision de parler ou non. Il tenta néanmoins de lui remonter le moral pendant tout le petit-déjeuner en compagnie d'Oikawa, puis après son départ, jusqu'à ce qu'il la dépose chez Bokuto.

Elle lui sauta immédiatement dans les bras et l'embrassa sur la joue avec entrain.

Une pointe de jalousie pinça alors le cœur d'Iwaizumi. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'agaçait le plus : voir la petite si enthousiaste de voir Bokuto ou se rendre compte que ce fait l'agaçait.

Il décida de ne pas se focaliser plus sur cette sensation désagréable. Il salua la fillette d'un baiser sur le front puis partit prendre son bus. Mais il fut tellement pris dans ses différentes pensées pendant le trajet qu'il faillit rater son arrêt.

Comme chaque matin, il passa par la porte de service grâce à son badge, puis entra dans les vestiaires.

Aone était déjà là. Il le salua rapidement et entreprit de se changer, en silence, comme d'habitude. Le géant l'attendait lorsqu'il avait lui-même fini, puis ils partaient ensemble pour se poster aux mêmes points de départ qu'à l'accoutumée. Leurs rondes débutaient dès que des clients entraient dans le parc. Ils faisaient toujours en sorte de se croiser à des endroits précis pour échanger quelques mots avant de retourner à leur route. Ils avaient besoin de ces échanges, plus ou moins long, ne serait-ce que pour s'informer de la situation.

Iwaizumi soupira. Encore une personne qui enfreignait les règles. -Et bien non monsieur ! S'il y a des barrières, ce n'est pas seulement pour faire joli !- Il s'approcha puis donna poliment un avertissement à l'homme qui s'excusa rapidement avant de déguerpir aussi vite qu'il le put.

Malgré son impatience, la pause déjeuner fut vite arrivée. Il retrouva Aone au petit restaurant près de l'entrée du parc dans lequel ils déjeunaient chaque midi puis ils s'assirent à leur table habituelle.

-Alors, ta ronde de ce matin ? Demanda automatiquement Iwaizumi pour débuter la conversation.

-Rien à signaler, les gens sont plutôt calmes aujourd'hui.

Iwaizumi eut un sourire en coin. Évidemment qu'ils étaient calmes, qui ne le serait pas en voyant ce grand gaillard au regard sévère ?

-Et toi ?

-Quelques rebelles, mais rien de plus aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme rit.

-Parfois je me dis que j'aimerai être aussi intimidant que toi, mais après je me dis que mes journées seraient trop calmes.

Aone eut un tic infime. Il n'aimait pas qu'on dise de lui qu'il était intimidant. Les gens le lui faisait déjà assez remarquer au quotidien : personne ne le contredisait, personne ne lui tenait tête et surtout, ce qui le dérangeait nettement plus, c'était que personne ne voulait s'asseoir à côté de lui dans le bus. Iwaizumi en viendrait presque à le plaindre un peu.

-Bonjour messieurs, les salua une voix douce.

-Bonjour Shimizu, répondit poliment Iwaizumi tandis qu'Aone la saluait d'un geste de la main –il était encore moins loquace en présence de femmes- pas trop débordée ce midi ?

-Non, il n'y a pas beaucoup de clients pour l'instant, c'est plutôt calme, sourit la charmante jeune femme. Il y avait du monde dans les allées ?

-Comme un vendredi.

Shimizu opina avant de prendre leur commande puis partit. Elle revint un instant plus tard avec deux sodas qu'elle déposa devant les deux hommes avant d'aller s'occuper de clients fraîchement arrivés. Les deux hommes continuèrent de discuter tranquillement jusqu'à ce que leur commande soit prête puis ils mangèrent en silence. Voilà l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Iwaizumi aimait autant son travail : le calme de son collègue. Ses déjeuners en semaines étaient tout l'opposé de ceux du week-end. Plus encore depuis l'arrivée de Sadako.

Leur pause arrivait à sa fin. Ils devaient retrouver leur poste initial. Ils se levèrent et entreprirent de sortir du petit restaurant.

-Bon courage Shimizu ! Lança amicalement Iwaizumi à la jeune serveuse.

-Merci, bon courage à vous aussi les garçons ! Leur sourit-elle.

Les deux vigiles reprirent leur ronde respective, et ce, pour l'après-midi. Sans oublier de se croiser. Un peu trop. Iwaizumi était étrangement loquace aujourd'hui, ce qui n'eut pas l'air de déranger Aone plus que ça.

Pour une fois, l'après-midi passa à vitesse grand V du point de vue d'Iwaizumi qui se retrouva aux vestiaires puis dans le bus avant d'avoir pu dire « ouf ». Il tentait de contrôler ses tics d'impatience, il avait quand même hâte de rentrer à la maison pour retrouver Tooru et Sadako. Il était tellement impatient qu'il sursauta lorsque son portable vibra dans sa poche. Il le déverouilla, puis jeta un œil à ses message : Tooru. Quand on pensait au loup.

Iwaizumi eut un sourire niait ….

« _On est encore à la coloc (Sadako et Bo-chan ne veulent pas se séparer_ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ _). Soirée pizza chez eux ?_ (◉ω◉) _»_

...sourire qui s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu tandis qu'un nouveau pic de jalousie le titillait moqueusement. Il ne se voyait pourtant pas refuser cette invitation : ils pouvaient se permettre de rentrer tard, aucun d'eux deux ne travaillaient le lendemain. Sans compter que refuser pourrait non seulement déplaire à Oikawa -qui adorait ce genre de petites soirées-, mais pourrait aussi mettre à mal le moral de Sadako qui était déjà plutôt bas le matin même. La décision était toute prise, il n'avait pas vraiment eu son mot à dire au final.

« _Soirée pizza à la coloc alors_ »

Il soupira. Au fond, il n'était pas contre. C'était juste qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être à nouveau agacé de voir Sadako et Bokuto si proches. D'autant plus agaçant que cela lui rappelait l'époque où voir Oikawa avec une fille l'énervait de la même manière. Qu'est-ce que ça avait pu être insupportable de voir ces dindes glousser aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Ça avait mit son moral à mal plus d'une fois. Il y eut même un jour où sa jalousie avait failli mettre fin à leur longue amitié. Ce fut après cette crise qu'ils s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments mutuels. Lors de leur seconde année de lycée. Ils avaient gardé leur relation secrète pendant deux ans.

Il réalisa soudainement qu'il fixait son fond d'écran depuis un bon moment. Il sourit. Cette photo, ils l'avaient prise lors de leurs premières vacances en seul à seul. Ils avaient été en bord de mer. Ce jour là, ils avaient fait un nombre incroyable de photos où ils faisaient les idiots. Dont celle-ci, l'une des moins ridicules, où Oikawa prenait son éternelle pause avec ses doigts en « V » et son sourire exagérément charmeur et où lui-même brandissait son poings comme un champion, mettant ainsi son fabuleux biceps en avant, tout en arborant l'expression de celui ….. non, cet air était indescriptible. Il retint un rire. Comment Tooru avait réussit à lui faire faire des pauses aussi ridicules ? Pas de doutes, il pouvait vraiment faire de lui ce qu'il voulait.

Il descendit du bus. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, il se trouvait devant l'immeuble de la coloc. Et à peine eut-il finit de monter les escaliers qu'un petit éclair lui sautait déjà dessus.

-Iiiiwaa-chaaan !

Il attrapa la fillette au vol et la souleva dans les airs, trop heureux de voir l'enthousiasme de la fillette à son égard pour remarquer quoique ce soit. De quoi avait-il été jaloux de toute la journée au juste ? Lui sauter dans les bras, elle le faisait tous les soirs.

Il s'apprêtait à la serrer contre lui, mais il arrêta subitement son geste quand la vérité le frappa.

-Sadako ? Fit-il avec t'es fait couper les cheveux ?

-Mais quelle question idiote Iwa-chan !~ s'écria Kuroo en imitant moqueusement Oikawa. Ils sont tombés tous seuls voyons ~

Le vigile lui lança un regard désabusé tandis que son conjoint s'occupait d'injurier copieusement le malotru. Il posa Sadako à terre et la contempla. Son front était désormais bien dégagé, notamment grâce à une mèche bien calée derrière son oreille droite. Ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient avant aux reins, ne faisaient désormais que lui chatouiller les épaules. Sans compter sur ces deux petites mèches qui tombaient de chaque côté de son visage angélique. Elle était si mignonne avec sa nouvelle coupe qu'il en resta bouche bée.

-Alors Iwa-chan, comment tu la trouves notre nouvelle Sadako ? Intervint brusquement Bokuto.

Son intrusion soudaine dans la scène coupa le jeune homme de ses pensées.

-Cette coiffure te va à merveille, déclara-t-il en caressant presque craintivement les cheveux bruns de la petite.

Cette dernière, heureuse de sa nouvelle coiffure, lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

-C'est Kenma qui me les a coupé ! Il est doué hein ?

-Très doué, affirma Iwaizumi.

-Bon c'est pas tout, s'écria soudainement Makki. Faudrait commander non ? C'est qu'on t'attendait un peu rien que pour ça en fait.

Iwaizumi opina, cachant sa surprise. Il n'avait pas remarqué Hanamaki avant son intervention. Pourtant rien de surprenant à ce qu'il soit là, vu qu'il était voisin avec la coloc. Ce qui le surprenait un peu plus en revanche, était la présence d'Akaashi qu'il venait tout juste de remarquer. Le jeune homme n'était pas un grand habitué du groupe, mais ces temps-ci, Iwaizumi le voyait de plus en plus en leur compagnie. Pas que cela le gêne -une personne de plus ou de moins, quel changement ?

-Bon déjà, une quatre fromages pour les difficiles de service, déclara Kuroo en glissant un regard significatif à Bokuto et Kenma.

La pic ne passa pas inaperçue. Bokuto fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu en détournant le regard, l'air nonchalant, tandis que Kenma se fondit un peu plus dans le canapé, faussement accaparé par son jeu vidéo.

Ils se mirent tous d'accord pour commander une cannibale -vivement demandée par Makki, le carnivore du groupe-, une saumon -vivement demandée par Kuroo, le piscivore du groupe- et une reine -restons dans les classiques quand même- et bien sûr toutes en grand format.

La commande arriva une petite heure plus tard.

Sous l'oeil amusé du jeune vigile, Kuroo tenta de faire goûter sa pizza à Sadako qui rechignait même à seulement en sentir l'odeur.

-Tu as tord de ne pas manger de poisson ! Rétorqua Kuroo. C'est plein d'acide docosahexaénoïque !

-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda la fillette qui arborait une mine d'incompréhension totale.

-Une molécule qui permet le bon fonctionnement du cerveau ma chère petite, et qui est indispensable à l'organisme de l'être humain qui ne peut pas la produire en quantité suffisante.

-Pas qu'à l'être humain, à tous les vertébrés, corrigea Matsun avant de reprendre une bouchée de pizza.

-Verteubré ?

-Vertébrés, corrigea cette fois-ci Kuroo. Les êtres vivants qui ont une colonne vertébrale.

-Je suis vraiment obligée de manger du poisson ? S'enquit de nouveau Sadako.

-Pas obligée, répondit Matsun.

-Mais recommandé, insista Tetsu. C'est bon pour ta cervelle, elle fonctionnera mieux et tu apprendras mieux. Regarde Bo', il en mange pas, donc il est con comme un manche à balais !

La remarque avait fusée suivit d'un rire sardonique, et commentée d'un « mais quelle bande de nerd » de la part de Makki. Le combo eut le don de bien faire rire Iwaizumi.

-Heeeeeeeeyyy ! S'indigna immédiatement Bokuto.

-Mais, Kenma non plus en mange pas, pourtant il est intelligent, remarqua Sadako.

« Un point pour la petite ! » pensa Iwaizumi en retenant un nouveau rire. Kenma était loin d'être stupide.

-Et bam, dans tes dents mon chaton ! S'écria Bokuto en sautant sur l'occasion de vengeance que venait de lui offrir la fillette sur un plateau d'argent. Pries pour être assez souple pour les ramasser maintenant !

-Qu'il est lourd, commenta Oikawa tandis que le « chaton » démarrait une bagarre avec son ennemi. Hé les garçons ! Jeux de mains, jeux de vilains ! Les tansa-t-il d'une voix autoritaire. Je vous rappelle qu'il y a une petite fille à qui il faut montrer l'exemple.

Il aurait dit qu'il comptait arroser un navet pour faire pousser une tulipe que ça aurait eu le même effet.

-Les garçons, menaça à son tour Iwaizumi, ne m'obligez pas à intervenir.

-Les gars arrêtez tout ! Le daron va intervenir ! S'affola Makki en séparant les deux bagarreurs qui se tinrent droits comme des « i ».

-Ne parles pas comme ça de ton père ! S'insurgea Oikawa.

-Je ne suis pas son père !

-Encore heureux ! S'écria Matsun.

Iwaizumi lança un faux regard menaçant au futur médecin qui lui répondit par un clin d'oeil malicieux.

Le vigile pouffa puis reporta son attention sur les autres membres de leur petit groupe, qui au final ne cessait de s'agrandir avec les présences répétées d'Akaashi et l'arrivée de Sadako.

Cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur.

Il garda cette chaleur bien confortablement installée au creux de son esprit toute la soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche à sa fin. Les différents membres du groupe commencèrent à comater. Même l'énergie de Bokuto semblait avoir disparu au fil des heures.

Iwaizumi resserra sa prise sur Sadako. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à dodeliner de la tête, elle était venu se blottir contre le jeune homme qui l'avait bercée lentement et avait failli s'endormir avec elle, un sentiment de béatitude au fond du cœur. Ce fut la sensation de quelqu'un qui s'asseyait à ses côtés qui l'avait fait reprendre conscience du monde qui l'entourait.

-On devrait rentrer, lui sourit tendrement Oikawa en passant un bras autour des épaules de son conjoint. Vous avez l'air fatigués tous les deux.

-Elle dort déjà, murmura Iwaizumi.

-Raison de plus.

Il se releva puis rajusta sa chemise qui faisait un mauvais pli.

-On devrait la réveiller pour qu'elle marche, déclara-t-il.

-Non, je vais la porter jusqu'à l'appartement.

Oikawa haussa les épaules avec désinvoltures et entreprit de saluer toute la bande tandis qu'Iwaizumi se relevait le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas réveiller Sadako. D'une main, il prit sa veste pour envelopper la fillette. Les nuits en cette fin de mois étaient encore fraîches.

Ils furent rentrés en un clin d'oeil. Iwaizumi alla directement dans la chambre où dormait habituellement Sadako et la déposa avec délicatesse sur le lit. Elle ouvrit un œil malgré toutes les précautions que le jeune homme avait prises pour ne pas la réveiller et balbutia un faible « chan ».

-Nous sommes rentrés, lui chuchota-t-il tendrement en caressant ses cheveux. Tu peux te rendormir Sadako.

Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour fermer à nouveau ses paupières et se laisser envoûté par Morphée. Iwaizumi la déchaussa rapidement, puis remonta la couverture sur son petit corps.

Il s'apprêtait à déposer un baiser sur le petit front, mais se retint. Depuis quand faisait-il cela ? Depuis quand faisait-il si attention à elle ? Depuis quand ces gestes si tendres venaient d'eux même pour cette petite fille ? Plus il y réfléchissait et plus la réponse se faisait évidente : depuis qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la consoler.

Il la fixa un instant.

Elle ressemblait vraiment à un ange. Comment ses parents faisait pour ne pas l'aimer comme ils le devraient en tant que géniteurs ? Comment ne pas avoir d'affection pour un petit être aussi sage et pur qu'un séraphin ? Elle méritait d'être baignée d'amour chaque seconde, mais elle n'avait malheureusement pas cette chance.

C'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Pour qu'il lui donne un peu cet amour dont un enfant avait besoin.

Il caressa furtivement les cheveux soyeux, écarta une petite mèche tombante, se pencha puis embrassa délicatement le front de la fillette endormie.

Il se leva pour sortir de la pièce, mais ses yeux ne voulaient pas quitter le chérubin. Il continua alors de la regarder dormir, adossé sur l'encadrement de la porte. Il lui semblait pouvoir rester des heures à la voir ainsi, bercée par Morphée.

Il ne remarqua pas le regard soucieux d'Oikawa.

* * *

 _-Bordel mais c'est pas vrai ! se mit à hurler lourdement un homme. Mais qu'est-ce que t'as été me pondre cette gosse bonne à rien ?! T'aurais mieux fait de t'ouvrir le bide sale garce !_

 _Le cœur de Sadako rata un battement. Son souffle, quant à lui, s'arrêta net. Son père levait une main menaçante au-dessus de la tête de sa femme._

 _Il l'abattit sans plus attendre, provoquant un gémissement douloureux de la part de sa victime qui tomba lourdement à terre. Sa mère ne fut alors plus qu'un tas de chair recroquevillée et gémissante. Il ne l'avait jamais frappée avant, pourquoi maintenant ? Ou du moins, pas en sa présente._

 _Sa mère continuait de gémir sur le sol. La fillette ne parvenait pas à comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait. Insultait-elle son mari ? Plaidait-elle coupable ? Est-ce qu'elle s'excusait de la faute dont il l'accusait ? Elle ne le savait pas._

 _La scène s'embrouillait dans son esprit, le geste de son père se répétait inlassablement sous ses yeux innocents. Elle n'osait d'ailleurs plus bouger. Elle restait recroquevillée dans son coin, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la voit, sinon, elle aurait sûrement droit à la même claque, ou pire. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. S'il était trop violent, elle pouvait en mourir non ? C'était bien ce qui arrivait aux enfants qui se faisaient battre par leur père à la télé non ? Elle ne voulait pas mourir, elle voulait revoir Iwa-chan, et Oi-chan. Kô-chan aussi. Et sa Mamie ! Il fallait qu'elle voit sa Mamie !_

 _Des larmes brouillèrent soudainement sa vue. Elle retint un sanglot de justesse. Non, il ne fallait pas faire de bruit, il ne fallait pas que son père la voit !_

 _L'ombre de son père sur le sol donna un nouveau coup à la loque qu'était à présent sa mère. Puis l'ombre grandit, et grandit. Elle s'approchait. Dangereusement. Sadako avait plaqué ses deux mains sur sa bouche et tentait tant bien que mal de contrôler sa respiration. Elle n'y parvint pas. Elle restait en apnée. Elle commençait à étouffer. Ses poumons la brûlaient et menaçaient de la lâcher tandis que l'ombre de son père était à deux pas d'elle. Elle n'osa même pas relever les yeux._

 _Elle entendit alors un son guttural, puis l'ombre s'éloigna. Elle relava craintivement la tête._

 _Son père n'était plus là._

 _Une vague de soulagement s'abattit aussitôt sur elle et son petit corps s'affaissa. Elle laissa alors libre court à ses sanglots qui sortirent comme des torrents sauvages. Son visage fut instantanément baigné de larmes._

 _Puis un frisson glacé parcourut son échine. Elle sentit une nouvelle menace peser sur ses épaules. Des murmures, sinistres, parvenaient à ses oreilles._

 _Sa mère._

 _-Ta faute. Tout est ta faute. Vilaine fille. Ta faute._

 _A l'autre bout de la pièce, le tas informe qu'était sa génitrice se relevait doucement._

Sadako se réveilla en sursaut, trempée de sueur et le visage baigné de larme, comme dans son rêve. Tous ses sens restèrent en alertes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle était dans la chambre d'ami d'Iwaizumi. Oui, c'est vrai, elle était chez Iwa-chan et Oi-chan, elle était en sécurité. L'ombre de son père ne la trouverait pas ici, il n'y viendrait pas de toute façon. Et sa mère non plus. Elle n'avait rien à craindre n'est-ce pas ?

Son rêve et toutes les sensations qui lui étaient propres lui revinrent entièrement en mémoire comme une claque. Angoissée, elle se roula en boule et sanglota à nouveau. Son rêve la terrifiait. Est-ce que la scène se déroulerait un jour devant ses yeux ? Elle ne voulait pas retourner chez elle. Elle n'espérait alors qu'une chose : que ses parents ne reviennent jamais ! Mais si son vœu se réalisait, est-ce que cela n'embêterait pas Oi-chan ? Il avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas la garder, elle s'en souvenait. Que deviendrait-elle alors ?

Le son de la porte qui s'ouvrait doucement lui provoqua un nouveau frisson. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et jeta craintivement un regard pour vérifier ce qui se trouvait derrière.

C'était Iwaizumi.

Ce dernier, dès qu'il la vit, se précipita sur elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ma puce ? S'enquit-il d'un ton inquiet en la prenant dans ses bras. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

Sadako ne répondit que par un nouveau sanglot. Iwaizumi resserra sa prise sur elle, la couvrit de baisers rassurants, lui murmura que tout irait bien, qu'il était là. L'ombre de son cauchemar se faisait plus petite au fur et à mesure qu'Iwaizumi la berçait. Et lorsque ses sanglots se calmèrent, elle lui raconta son rêve qui se faisait de plus en plus fréquent, et des inquiétudes qui l'accompagnaient.

-Dis, Iwa-chan, tu crois que c'est ma faute ? Demanda-t-elle, larmoyante.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit immédiatement le jeune homme. Tu n'y es absolument pour rien ma chérie.

-Alors pourquoi ils se disputent tout le temps ? Papa dit que c'est de ma faute. Maman aussi.

-Ce n'est que dans ton mauvais rêve. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ils se disputent sûrement à cause de problèmes d'adultes, lui assura-t-il.

-Je le sais, qu'ils veulent pas de moi comme fille, murmura-t-elle tristement après un bref silence.

Iwaizumi ne lui répondit pas. Pour elle, son silence voulait dire « oui, ils ne veulent pas de toi ».

Son cœur se brisa.

Alors comme ça, ses parents ne l'avaient jamais aimée ? Certes, son père ne lui adressait jamais la parole, donc ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Mais elle avait toujours pensé que sa mère lui portait un minimum d'affection même si elle ne le montrait pas forcément. Ça n'était donc pas le cas ? Même sa mère ne la portait vraiment pas dans son cœur ?

-Tu n'es pas née dans la bonne famille, murmura à son tour le jeune homme en lui caressant la tête.

Sadako tressaillit. « Pas née dans la bonne famille ».

-Ne te tracasses pas avec ces pensées, reprit Iwaizumi. Elles te font du mal. Tes parents sont tes parents, même s'ils ne le montrent pas forcément, je suis sûr qu'ils t'aiment.

« Vraiment ? » fut la seule chose que la fillette put penser. Elle était peut être petite, mais elle n'était pas aussi naïve qu'on le pensait -du moins, sur certains points- et dans ce cas précis, elle sentait qu'Iwa-chan n'avait dit ça que pour la consoler, et que ses paroles n'étaient pas aussi vraies qu'il le prétendait.

-Et puis maintenant, continua-t-il en caressant la petite tête brune. Tu nous as nous. Et il y a Bokuto, et tout le reste de la bande.

Sadako releva la tête, et plongea son regard noisette dans les yeux gris d'Iwaizumi. Elle crut d'abord y voir de la surprise, qui, si elle avait réellement traversée les pupilles du jeune homme, fut immédiatement remplacée par de la tendresse. Une tendresse que Sadako n'avait vu que dans les yeux de sa grand-mère. Cette tendresse que l'on accorde qu'aux enfants que l'on aime. Etait-ce comme ça qu'un père devait regarder sa petite fille qu'il aime d'un amour inconditionnel ? Ou est-ce qu'elle se faisait simplement des films, espérant trouver refuge dans le cœur d'Iwaizumi ?

Elle se contenta de sourire faiblement et d'acquiescer, totalement perdue dans le flot brouillon de ses pensées. Comment savoir ce qu'Iwa-chan, et même Oi-chan pensaient réellement d'elle ? Ne risquait-elle rien à s'attacher de la sorte à ces deux hommes ? Après tout, elle avait déjà assez mal comme ça après s'être aperçu du rejet de ses parents. Ce serait encore plus douloureux si Iwaizumi et Oikawa la rejetaient aussi.

-Je te propose un petit deal, déclara le jeune homme en essuyant quelques larmes de Sadako avec son pouce. Tu sèches tes larmes, on va petit-déjeuner, puis on va se préparer pour sortir faire un petit tour, ça te changera les idées. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Sadako hésita. Elle n'avait pas très envie de sortir. Elle préférait rester devant la télé, entre Iwa-chan et Oi-chan, se sentir en sécurité. Se sentir aimée. Peut-être. Elle se sentait perdue dans ces sentiments totalement nouveaux et brouillons pour elle.

-Il y a un petit marché avec pleins de petits étales plutôt sympas. Il y en a même un ou deux avec des livres, argua-t-il avec un regard entendu et un fin sourire.

Il l'appâtait avec des livres ? La fillette sourit. Il commençait à bien la connaître.

Elle accepta finalement sa requête, essuya d'elle-même ses larmes puis renifla un bon coup, ce qui fit grimacer Iwaizumi. Il fouilla dans la table de chevet pour en sortir un paquet de mouchoirs et en tendit un à la fillette qui se moucha bruyamment.

-Et puis, j'ai une autre nouvelle qui pourrait te faire plaisir, ajouta-t-il. Cet après-midi, on va voir l'équipe de notre ville jouer, tu t'en rappelles ?

Sadako sentit la surprise se peindre sur son visage. Et bien elle ne s'en rappelait pas, elle avait oublié. Elle regarda sur sa gauche, sembla réfléchir un instant puis reporta son attention sur Iwaizumi en opinant vivement de la tête.

-Devines qui joue dans cette équipe, sourit-il malicieusement.

Sadako réfléchit à nouveau. S'il lui demandait, c'était bien parce qu'au fond, elle connaissait la réponse. Il devait donc s'agir d'une personne qu'elle devait beaucoup aimer. Et en dehors de lui ou d'Oikawa qui ne jouaient pas …. Son visage s'éclaira d'un faible sourire.

-Kô-chan ?

-et Kuroo, compléta le jeune homme Ça te fait plaisir de savoir que tu les verras jouer ?

La fillette opina un peu plus énergiquement de la tête, elle retrouvait un peu de sa bonne humeur habituelle. Content de lui, Iwaizumi déposa un baiser sur son front et la prit par la main.

Ils sortirent ensemble de la pièce.

Le repas se déroula dans la même ambiance que d'habitude. Bien qu'Oikawa avait semblé surpris de voir le visage rougi de Sadako -qui devait vraiment être horrible soit dit en passant-, il n'avait posé aucune question et avait agit comme toujours. En fait, Iwaizumi lui avait fait un signe discret, mais pas assez pour que Sadako ne le remarque pas. De toute façon, elle n'aurait peut-être pas répondu à ses questions, elle avait assez parlé avec Iwa-chan.

Sortir lui changea vraiment les idées. Le « petit » marché était en vérité plutôt grand. Quoiqu 'il ne devait paraître grand que pour elle, sûrement, vu qu'elle n'était jamais allée sur un marché. En tout cas, l'endroit était plaisant : en plein air, plein de stand regorgeant de mille et une couleurs qui attiraient l'œil de tout côté, tout un tas de senteurs inconnues toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres -surtout au niveau de l'endroit où ils préparaient des poulets ! Mais moins là où ils vendaient du poisson, elle n'aimait pas trop le poisson- Le seul inconvénient qu'elle trouvait à cette sortie, c'était la foule. Il y avait un peu trop de gens à son goût. Mais ça allait, Iwa-chan et Oi-chan faisaient barrage, ils l'entouraient toujours pour que les gens ne la bousculent pas. Et lorsqu'une éclaircie se faisait dans la foule, elle se tenait fièrement entre eux deux, ses petites mains nichées dans celles des garçons. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, tous ses doutes du matin s'étaient envolés. Elle était juste heureuse d'être là.

-Continuez, je vous rejoins plus loin, déclara soudainement Iwa-chan en lâchant la main de Sadako.

-Okay ! Ne te perds pas Iwa-chan ~ chantonna joyeusement Oi-chan.

La fillette ne quitta pas son Iwa-chan des yeux avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse dans un agglomérat de gens. Elle avait perdu un précieux garde du corps, si elle ne faisait pas attention, elle se ferait engloutir par la prochaine vague ! Heureusement, il n'y en eut pas vraiment, et Oi-chan slalomait comme un chef entre les personnes présentes sur son chemin. Puis Sadako s'en souvint soudainement : Oi-chan n'aimait pas la foule lui non plus, alors il ferait tout pour l'éviter.

-Oh regarde Sa-chan ~ Il y a un marchand de livre ! On va voir ?

La fillette opina vivement de la tête. Bien sûr qu'ils allaient voir !

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent près des étalages, la petite ne savait déjà plus où donner de la tête. Il y avait tellement de livre !

-Tu en trouves un à ton goût ? Lui demanda Oikawa après quelques instants.

Sadako hésita. Oui, il y en avait plein à son goût. Mais elle n'osait pas l'avouer à Oi-chan, ça la gênait qu'il lui achète quoique ce soit, déjà qu'il la gardait chez elle alors que ce n'était pas du tout prévu à la base.

Sa décision fut alors vite prise. Elle secoua négativement la tête.

-Tu es sûre ? Il ne sont pas très cher, tu peux en profiter, lui dit-il avec son doux sourire.

Le regard de la fillette parcourut une dernière fois l'étale, puis s'arrêta sur un livre précis : « _Les contes rouges du chat perché_ ». Celui là lui donnait très envie. Mais non ! Pas maintenant ! Elle le demanderait à sa Mamie pour son anniversaire.

-Sûre, répondit-elle.

-Hmm, si tu es si sûre de toi alors ~

Il se tut l'espace d'un instant, remarquant soudainement Iwaizumi revenir vers eux.

-Iwa-chan ~ Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ?

L'intéressé opina légèrement de la tête puis prit Sadako par la main. Ils continuèrent doucement leur chemin, laissant Oikawa un peu en arrière, visiblement attiré par le marchand de fruit d'à côté. Il ne tarda cependant pas à les rattraper, attrapant la deuxième menotte de la petite. De son autre main, il tenait un sac dans lequel il y avait des fruits étrangers à Sadako. Mais bon sang qu'ils étaient beaux ! Tout plein de couleurs !

Ils s'arrêtèrent à nouveau devant un petit stand de livre. Le même manège recommença : Sadako refusait catégoriquement que les deux hommes lui achètent le moindre livre. Et puis de toute façon, aucun livre ne l'attirait autant que celui de l'autre stand, elle n'eut pas grand mal à les convaincre qu'aucun ne lui plaisait.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'une fois rentré, Oikawa lui tendit le fameux livre qui avait tant retenu son attention !

-Je n'ai pas pu résister ! S'écria le châtain. Il est pour toi !

Le regard noisette de la petite s'illumina alors de milles feux. Criant un grand merci au châtain, elle se jeta à son cou.

-Comment t'as su que je voulais celui-là ? S'étonna-t-elle soudainement.

-Le regard que tu posais sur ce livre était aussi discret que le geste d'Iwa-chan de ce matin, ironisa Oikawa.

Sadako rit en voyant Iwaizumi faire les gros yeux à Oikawa qui ne trouva pas d'autres parades que de lui tirer la langue. Le livre bien serré contre sa poitrine, elle remercia encore une fois le châtain avec un bisous sur la joue.

En début d'après-midi, ils partirent pour le gymnase de la ville. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, Sadako fut immédiatement accueillie par Shôyô et Tobio qui étaient déjà là. Le rouquin était encore plus excité qu'à l'accoutumer, notamment parce que son oncle jouait dans l'équipe senior et qu'il était très impatient de le voir jouer. L'homme qui les accompagnait tenta de le calmer -ce qui fut vaguement vain- puis il salua Sadako. Elle lui répondit d'une petite voix timide, ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce qu'un adulte lui parle soudainement.

-Tu es Sadako si je ne me trompe pas ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire aussi doux que celui d'Oikawa.

-Oui, c'est elle ! Intervint Shôyô avec entrain en attrapant le bras de son amie tout en la secouant comme un prunier.

-Doucement Shôyô, soit gentil avec elle, l'avertit-il avant de s'adresser de nouveau à Sadako avec un grand sourire candide : S'il t'embête, tu peux venir me voir, je lui tirerai les oreilles !

-Ah maieuh naaan ! s'insurgea le petit rouquin en lâchant son amie pour couvrir ses oreilles.

L'homme pouffa, ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux du garçonnet puis se tourna vers Oikawa et Iwaizumi.

-C'est qui ? Demanda enfin la fillette, se remettant petit à petit de ses émotions.

-Lui, c'est Shi-chan ! S'exclama Shôyô.

-Il n'y a que toi qui l'appelle comme ça, Boke ! L'interrompit Tobio. Tout le monde l'appelle Sugawara, ou Suga, Boke !

-C'est l'amoureux de Dai-chan ! Continua le rouquin comme si son ami n'était pas intervenu une seconde plus tôt.

-Dai-chan ? Demanda Sadako.

-Mon oncle !

La fillette acquiesça.

Les autres enfants arrivèrent au compte goutte. Yû et ses deux acolytes, Ryûnosuke et Taketora, furent les premiers à les rejoindre -et à peine étaient-ils arrivés qu'ils agaçaient déjà Sadako en lui demandant de les mordre comme elle avait mordu Kentarô la semaine passée- Puis se fut Lev, qui leur sauta dessus littéralement comme un sauvage. Il était encore plus excité que Shôyô vu que ce serait la première fois qu'il assisterait à un match de volley-ball en vrai. Sadako cru qu'elle ne tiendrait pas le coup tellement il débordait d'énergie, mais heureusement, il fut calmé par une jeune fille qui semblait être sa grande sœur -elle lui ressemblait tellement avec ses yeux et son visage en amandes et ses cheveux argentés- En fait, elle ne calma pas seulement Lev, mais toute la bande, puisqu'ils furent instantanément tous subjugués par sa beauté. De même que tous les autres enfants du club, répartis en petits groupes distincts dans le hall. Sadako ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits -elle fut d'ailleurs la première. Quoique, Kentarô, qui restait encore et toujours à l'écart de tous ses camarades, semblait s'être dépêtré de sa contemplation avant elle, et se bornait à éviter le regard de Sadako par tous les moyens-

Tous les enfants reprirent leurs esprits lorsque Oikawa frappa dans ses mains pour avoir leur entière attention.

-Aller, tout le monde derrière-moi, on monte dans les tribunes, déclara-t-il.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour déclencher un émoi général. Le jeune homme dû leur imposer le silence complet s'ils voulaient monter. Pour son plus grand bien et celui des autres spectateurs, il y parvint.

Les joueurs étaient déjà présents sur le terrain. Elle repéra immédiatement Bokuto qui prenait son élan. Un autre joueur placé au milieu du terrain toucha à peine le ballon et l'envoya sur le côté où son coéquipier se préparait à attaquer.

Bokuto sauta. Ses jambes et son bras s'élancèrent vers l'arrière d'un même mouvement, son dos se cambra. Puis le garçon frappa la balle de toutes ses forces.

Il n'y eut qu'un instant entre le claquement de la main sur le caoutchouc et celui, plus sec, de la balle qui rebondit avec force sur le sol. Pourtant, Sadako eut l'impression de voir toute la scène au ralentit. Bokuto avait été majestueux, à tel point que la fillette en avait eu le souffle coupé. Ses yeux brillèrent d'admiration, tandis que Shôyô brayait son adoration à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qui attira l'attention du jeune homme qui courut jusqu'au mur avec un grand sourire plein de fierté.

-Salut Sadako ! S'écria-t-il. Prête à voir le plus grand pointu de tous les temps briller sur le terrain ?!

-J'espère qu'il t'éblouira pas trop, rétorqua la voix d'Hanamaki derrière les enfants.

Ce qui fit sursauter ces derniers, ils ne l'avaient certainement pas entendu arriver !

-Makiiiii c'est pas sympa ça ! s'insurgea le joueur avant de reporter son attention sur les enfants. Vous allez voir, je vais tout déchirer !

Il leur adressa un dernier salut puis il retourna sur le terrain.

Le batteur lança un clin d'œil à la fillette qui pouffa, avant de reporter son attention sur Matsun, que Sadako n'avait pas non plus entendu arriver.

-Tu le connais ce joueur ? S'exclama un Shôyô éberlué.

-Oui, c'est mon Kô-chan, sourit-elle avec fierté. Et là-bas, c'est Tetsu, ajouta-t-elle en saluant le jeune homme d'un grand geste de la main.

Le garçon lui rendit son salut avec un grand sourire en prime puis reporta son attention sur l'échauffement.

Le match ne tarderait pas à commencer.

* * *

 _Voili voulu !_

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture de ce chapitre ! Perso, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le relire à chaque fois, il y a tellement de passage où je ne trouvais pas les mots adéquats, c'est encore très frustrant rien qu'en y repensant ^^'_

 _Je pense faire des « sides stories » à cette fiction, car j'aurais éventuellement certaines choses à raconter qui ne peuvent malheureusement pas apparaître dans cette fiction : je pense notamment à la rencontre d'Iwaizumi et d'Oikawa et d'autres petites idées du genre ;)_

 _Bref, je préfère d'abord bien avancer dans l'histoire avant, parce qu'il y a des pitis moments que je suis très impatiente d'écrire :3_

 _Sur ce, je ne vous embête pas plus ! A bientôt pour le chapitre 7 ! =D_


	7. 7-Le match des seniors

_Hey hey hey !_

 _Voilà un moment que je n'ai pas posté (depuis avril ou mai), et d'ailleurs, il y a eu un soucis avec le dernier chapitre, il se peut que vous ne l'ayez pas lu donc n'hésitez pas à jeter un œil pour être sûr ! :)_

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre 7 !_

* * *

Le match était sur le point de commencer. Les joueurs finissaient de s'échauffer.

Derrière les trois enfants, Makki et Matsun discutaient activement en utilisant une ribambelle de termes que Sadako ne connaissaient absolument pas, contrairement à Tobio qui semblait comprendre comme s'il s'agissait de sa langue natale et qui buvait leurs paroles comme du petit lait.

-Sadako, l'interpella Oikawa qui s'accroupit à côté d'elle. Tu vois la jeune femme là-bas ?

La fillette chercha un instant des yeux avant de comprendre qu'il parlait de la seule femme présente sur le bord du terrain, en pleine discussion avec certains joueurs de l'équipe de la ville.

-Tu la connais ? S'enquit-elle.

-Oui, je n'ai pas pu te la présenter la dernière fois, s'excusa-t-il implicitement. Mais c'est Misaki, une autre collègue.

-Elle s'occupe des animaux aussi ?

-Parfois, mais son travail est d'accueillir les personnes qui souhaitent adopter un animal.

Sadako opina de la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris. Puis elle réalisa soudain un fait qui lui paraissait, non pas étrange, mais un peu incongru.

-Mais vous vous connaissez tous ! S'écria-t-elle, surprenant le châtain qui sursauta. Vous travailler tous au même endroit, vous vivez tous au même endroit, vous faites le même sport.

-C'est exagéré, mais tu n'as pas totalement tord, rit-il. Ce sont nos centres d'intérêts ou nos liens familiaux qui nous réunissent. Par exemple pour Misaki, on l'a rencontré au travail, et un jour on l'a traînée ici, et elle est tombée amoureuse de ce sport, expliqua-t-il.

-Surtout de Teru, glissa Hanamaki en catimini.

-Makki ! S'insurgea le châtain.

-Bah quoi, j'ai tord ?

Oikawa fit une moue de tous les diables, s'apprêta à rétorquer, marmonna un « et après c'est moi la commère » indigné puis reporta finalement son attention sur Sadako.

-Et maintenant, elle est la manager de l'équipe. Tu vas souvent la voir les gronder, sourit-il.

-Ils font souvent des bêtises ?

-Plus ou moins, rit à nouveau Oikawa.

Il se tut, les joueurs rangeaient leurs différents ballons et se réunissaient une dernière fois autour de leur coach et de leur manager.

-Le match va commencer, s'extasia Tobio en frissonnant.

Sadako n'en revenait pas de le voir si enthousiaste, d'habitude il était plutôt du genre très calme, voir taciturne. Bon, pas autant que Kei, et heureusement. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec ce garçon. Pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Il était gentil et calme, mais il y avait ce quelque chose qui faisait que la fillette ne pouvait pas s'entendre avec lui comme c'était le cas avec Shôyô ou Tobio.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? s'enquit Shôyô avec curiosité.

-Ils font une dernière concertation, expliqua Tobio. Leur coach Ukai leur donne des instructions avant que le match commence et dit à ses joueurs comment se placer.

-Oooooh !

La fillette frissonna : le vieux coach ne semblait vraiment pas commode. Il arbora pourtant un fin sourire tandis que ses joueurs rejoignaient leurs mains d'un même élan, puis sept d'entre eux se détachèrent du groupe pour se rejoindre sur le terrain.

-Le voilà, le six majeur !

-Le six quoi ? Demandèrent Shôyô et Sadako d'une même voix.

-Le six majeur, les six joueurs principaux quoi.

-Mais ils sont sept ! Rétorqua Shôyô

-Le libéro ne compte pas crétin, s'agaça un peu le brun.

Devant les expressions de totale incompréhension de ses deux amis, Tobio soupira bruyamment et leur expliqua quel était le rôle du libéro. Il prit même la peine de présenter le joueur en question en donnant son nom et sa taille que les deux bambins ne purent entendre à cause d'un Lev qui s'écriait en pointant ledit joueur du doigt :

-Regardez ce joueur, il est tout petit !

Cette remarque fracassante, qui n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd, lui valu un regard assassin du « petit » en question. Lev ne put empêcher de laisser échapper un glapissement avant de se cacher derrière sa grande sœur qui ne tarda pas à le réprimander.

Tobio soupira à nouveau puis il nomma chacun des joueurs présents sur le terrain et donna leur position respective : Bokuto -qui semblait chercher quelqu'un dans les gradins-, Daichi et Terushima, tout trois ailiers, Semi le passeur, et Tendô et Kuroo les deux centraux. Sadako était persuadée qu'elle oublierait toutes ces informations mais elle était fascinée par le savoir de Tobio.

De l'autre côté du terrain, l'équipe adverse se mettait elle aussi en place. L'un des homme lança un regard des plus mauvais à l'un de ses adversaires, regard dont Sadako suivit la trajectoire pour en trouver l'origine qui n'était autre que Tetsu. Qui ne se privait pas de lui faire les yeux noirs à son tour.

La fillette tira sur la manche de Tobio.

-Dis, tu les connais les autres ?

-Pas tous, répondit-il avant de pointer du doigt ceux qu'il allait présenter. Les trois de devant, il y a Atsumu Miya le passeur, Washio qui est central, et Osamu Miya qui est ailier. Et derrière à droite, c'est Suguru, un autre ailier.

Suguru, le gars qui ressemblait un peu à un serpent et qui continuait de fusiller Kuroo du regard. Celui-là, Sadako sentait qu'elle n'allait pas l'apprécier parce que non, on ne regardait pas Tetsu comme ça !

Le coup de sifflet annonça le début du match. Daichi leur envoya un pur boulet de canon qu'ils ne réussirent pas à réceptionner, contrairement au deuxième. L'équipe du serpent marqua à son tour.

Suguru se préparait à servir, faisant tourner le ballon entre ses doigts fins. Il inspirait une goulée d'air tandis que l'arbitre sifflait le début du prochain échange, puis après un instant, il lança le ballon en l'air. Pourtant enthousiaste de voir un si beau service, Sadako dû détourner le regard du terrain pour voir un Akaashi essoufflé arriver en trombe.

-J'ai loupé beaucoup du match ? s'enquit-il à bout de souffle.

-Akaa-chan ? Je pensais pas que tu viendrais, sourit malicieusement Oikawa. Je peux savoir ce qui t'as poussé à te déplacer ?

-Tais-toi ShittyKawa ! L'interrompit Iwaizumi.

-Iwa-chan, pas devant les enfants ! S'insurgea le châtain.

-Ils viennent juste de commencer, informa le vigile à l'attention d'Akaashi qui opina de la tête avant de saluer Makki, Matsun et Sadako.

Le troisième point venait d'être marqué par leur équipe. Le ballon était à nouveau remis en jeu par un jeune homme qui arborait un sourire particulier qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis que Sadako l'avait vu. La balle traça directe vers Tetsu qui la réceptionna et la renvoya directement sur le passeur qui la toucha en passe haute. Sur sa gauche, Bokuto s'était déjà élancé, s'élevant dans les airs, presque figé. Majestueux.

Sadako retint son souffle.

La main de l'attaquant frappa le ballon avec force, l'envoyant s'écraser à terre entre les deux joueurs adverses qui n'eurent pas le temps de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un bras. Sadako, Shôyô et Lev poussèrent d'un même élan un cri d'admiration tonitruant qui ne rendit pas le concerné indifférent. Content de l'effet qu'avait eu son attaque, Bokuto leva deux doigts en V avec un énorme sourire. Sourire qui s'agrandit encore plus lorsque son regard s'éleva au-dessus des trois enfants. Curieuse, Sadako se retourna pour découvrir Iwaizumi, Matsun et Akaashi, puis elle sourit, pensant -et espérant- que ce sourire était bien destiné au jeune fauconnier.

Le match continua de plus belle, le score se resserrait entre les deux équipes, mais celle de leur ville restait en tête. Et ce, d'après Tobio, grâce aux puissantes attaques de Bo' -Shôyô secoua activement la tête pour signifier son accord-, au attaques surprises de Terushima, au solide contre de Kuroo, celui plus intuitif mais éclair de Tendô -qui traînait une sacré tête de sournois d'après Lev- et à la défense d'acier de leur capitaine et de leur libéro. Faits qu'il résuma très vite avant de leur pondre un long monologue sur l'importance et le magnifique travail du passeur de l'équipe. Ce fut à ce moment là que Sadako arrêta de l'écouter, son discourt devenant beaucoup trop technique, et barbant par la même occasion, pour qu'elle puisse s'y intéresser plus longtemps.

Lors du dernier point du premier set annonçant les prémices d'une hypothétique victoire, tous les enfants du club sautèrent de joie et acclamèrent leurs joueurs. Ce fut Hinata qui fit le plus de bruit en saluant Bokuto à grand renfort d'applaudissements. Il en fit d'ailleurs tellement qu'à lui seul il couvrait les cris de toutes les personnes réunies dans leur tribune. Sadako, suivit peu après par Tobio et Lev, rit aux éclats lorsque ce dernier s'arrêta brusquement, intimidé par les nombreux regards amusés que lui renvoyaient les gens autour d'eux.

Elle inspira longuement pour reprendre son souffle, massant son ventre qui lui faisait désormais mal tellement elle avait rit. Elle pouffa pourtant une nouvelle fois malgré ses muscles endoloris. Elle se sentait bien, et à sa place, ici, au milieu de ses amis, qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux aux fils des jours.

* * *

Le deuxième set était sur le point de commencer, et Iwaizumi sentait qu'une querelle allait incessamment sous peu éclater entre deux joueurs habitués à ces chamailleries. Cette pensée eut à peine le temps de traverser son esprit que les deux joueurs en question débutaient déjà leur dispute -gaminerie serait un meilleur qualificatif-

Ce fut un bruyant raclement de gorge qui les fit se retourner vers Aone -qui était arrivé en compagnie de son neveu peu après Akaashi- et prendre un teint blême. Le géant n'eut qu'à leur signifier d'un simple mouvement de mains de se séparer sans le moindre délais pour que leur chamaillerie se dissipe. Iwaizumi pouffa intérieurement : voilà le retour du mystérieux pouvoir du géant. Il était toujours amusant de constater l'impacte qu'avait Aone sur ses deux amis.

Les équipes revinrent sur le terrain. Rien n'avait changé depuis le premier set. Ou presque, seul Terushima avait été remplacé -temporairement sûrement- par Futakuchi. Le match reprit mais Iwaizumi ne le suivit pas vraiment, trop distrait par le cours de ses pensées. Il ne cessait de repenser à ce matin. Sadako sentait que quelque chose clochait avec ses parents, qu'elle n'avait pas ce lien qu'il devrait y avoir entre eux trois. Et lui se sentait mal pour cette raison. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais un malaise s'emparait de lui lorsqu'il revoyait cette mère indifférente lui parler. Elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à confier son enfant à de parfaits inconnus, et lui tourner le dos sans un seul regard en arrière. Puis disparaître avec le père plusieurs jours sans donner de nouvelles. Il pensait même qu'au point où ils en étaient, les parents de la petite seraient capable d'avoir abandonné leur unique enfant. Et cette pensée lui faisait peur. Il la trouvait déraisonnable mais pas impossible. Et si cette situation venait à se produire, que feraint-ils avec Oikawa ? Il ne pourrait pas garder la fillette, c'était beaucoup trop de responsabilités pour deux jeunes hommes non préparés à une telle éventualité. Ils seraient dans l'obligation d'appeler la protection de l'enfance. Et cette solution ne lui plaisait guère non plus. Sadako serait arrachée à toutes les personnes proches d'elle pour être plongée dans un monde totalement inconnu. Il imaginait sans difficulté la frayeur qu'éprouverait l'enfant dans une telle situation et cette peur lui enserrait le cœur comme si un serpent constricteur le tenait en otage.

-Et merde ! Z'étaient pas loin !

L'exclamation dépitée de Makki le ramena à la réalité. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis chercha la raison de cette soudaine interjection.

Le panneau des scores annonçait 24-26. Pour l'équipe adverse. Leur équipe venait de perdre le set. Il grogna faiblement, mais personne n'y fit attention. Visiblement personne n'avait remarqué son absence lors de ce set.

Ils ne la remarquèrent pas non plus lors du troisième set. Ni le quatrième.

La dernière attaque de Bokuto signala la fin du match. L'équipe de leur ville gagnait leur troisième set, sans avoir pu empêcher leur adversaire de leur en prendre un. La foule venue soutenir leurs joueurs applaudit bruyamment, le cœur en liesse, ce qui le fit émerger un peu plus de ses pensées obscures dont l'emprise se desserra totalement en voyant l'effet que cette victoire avait eu sur les enfants. Et plus particulièrement sur le petit Shôyô : Bokuto l'avait littéralement éblouit et venait de gagner un fervent admirateur.

Une petite main agrippa sa chemise, cherchant par là son entière attention.

-Iwa-chan ?

-Oui ? S'enquit-il en se baissant pour mieux entendre la petite Sadako, toujours solidement agrippée à sa chemise.

Sa mâchoire se crispa devant la candeur de l'enfant qui lui renvoya en pleine figure tous les scénarios auxquels il avait pensé la concernant. Agacé, il les chassa d'un revers de main imaginaire en leur ordonnant de ne plus reparaître dans son esprit.

-Shôyô se demande quand est-ce qu'il y aura un autre match.

Le jeune vigile sourit. Il était évident que la petite ne demandait pas uniquement pour son ami vu à quel point l'excitation d'assister à une nouvelle rencontre se lisait dans ses prunelles.

-Pas avant le mois prochain, déclara-t-il, une pointe d'excuse dans la voix.

La déception se lut immédiatement dans les yeux de Sadako qui ne tarda cependant pas à rapporter l'information au petit rouquin -qui fut encore plus déçu qu'elle-

-Les enfants ! Appela Oikawa en frappant dans ses mains pour réclamer leur attention. Tout le monde m'écoute ? Bien. On va tous descendre dans le hall pour attendre vos parents … proches, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. C'est partit, tout le monde me suit !

Le châtain entama la descente des escaliers, suivit de près par tous les enfants. Iwaizumi admirait sa capacité à se faire aimer et obéir de tous ces bambins sans avoir à élever la voix plus que ça et sans paraître menaçant. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs s'empêcher de penser qu'il ferait un merveilleux père.

Les derniers enfants passèrent devant lui. Sadako n'oublia pas de saluer à l'aide d'une gestuelle très exagérée les deux garçons qui s'apprêtaient à retourner aux vestiaires puis elle suivit le petit train. Iwaizumi ferma la marche après s'être assuré qu'aucun enfant ne restait dans les tribunes.

Tous ensemble, rassemblé en un groupe compact dans le hall, attendirent patiemment, pour les uns, qu'on viennent les chercher, et pour les autres, que tout le monde parte. Les enfants n'étaient pas encore tous partis lorsque Bokuto et Kuroo les rejoignirent. Sadako se précipita immédiatement dans les bras de l'attaquant pour le féliciter et lui murmurer un petit mot à l'oreille, sous le regard plus qu'envieux du petit Shôyô. Le sourire du joueur s'agrandit de plus belle tandis que la fillette se laissait glisser sur le sol pour réclamer un high five à Kuroo, puis il s'accroupit face à Shôyô qui devint rouge comme une pivoine.

-Alors bonhomme, il t'a plus mon jeu ?

Le « bonhomme » était visiblement en plein trouble car il tenta vainement de balbutier quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour finalement décider de hocher lentement la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Reviens nous voir à l'occaz alors ! Déclara un Bokuto fier comme un coq.

Il ébouriffa la tignasse rousse de l'enfant dont les yeux se mirent à briller comme des diamants puis il se releva pour rejoindre Akaashi sous le regard mi-moqueur mi-attendri d'Oikawa. Alors celui-là, dans le genre commère ! C'était l'aspect de sa personnalité qu'Iwaizumi avait le plus de mal à comprendre.

Il préféra s'en désintéresser tandis que du coin de l'oeil, il vit l'un des joueurs de l'équipe adverse sortir de son vestiaire, et pas n'importe lequel. Il soupira. La question était désormais : « lequel allait chercher l'autre ? »

-Alors mon gros serpent, on s'est mordu la queue ?

Bien, Kuroo démarrait les hostilités.

-Oh ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, on remettra ça vilain minou, persifla Suguru.

-Quand tu veux, inutile reptile ! Rétorqua Kuroo d'un ton acerbe.

Iwaizumi soupira de nouveau. Ce ne serait pas demain la veille que ces deux-là s'entendraient. Hors cas de beuverie où ils pouvaient devenir copains comme cochons, preuve en est l'une des vidéos d'Oikawa.

Il eut à peine le temps de se désintéresser cette fois-ci des facéties de Kuroo et de Suguru qu'une nouvelle protestation parvenait à ses oreilles. Décidément, il ne pouvait quitter personne des yeux.

-Non, je peux pas faire ça j'vous ai déjà dit ! Lâchez-moi ! Bougonna Sadako en repoussant Yû.

Mais le garçon semblait tenace, ne tenant en aucun cas compte de ce que lui disait la fillette.

-Mais si, moi je veux ! Mords-moi ! Mords-moi !

Iwaizumi fronça les sourcils. En voilà une drôle de demande ! Il n'était pas étonnant que la fillette refuse puisque Oikawa lui avait remonté les bretelles la semaine dernière pour justement avoir mordu l'un de ses camarades.

-J'ai dit non, Oi-chan veut pas que je morde les gens !

Elle le repoussa à nouveau mais ne parvint qu'à faire rire l'enfant qui continuait de lui tourner autour en prenant grand soin de la titiller au passage. Le but étant de l'énerver au point d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait.

Soupirant devant le comportement -et la demande- incongru du garçonnet, Iwaizumi s'apprêta à voler au secours de Sadako mais fut devancé par quelqu'un d'autre. Et là encore, pas n'importe qui. Ce qui l'étonna grandement, tout comme le petit Yû qui en fut cloué sur place.

-Laisses-la tranquille, lâcha Kentarô d'un ton autoritaire en se plaçant entre Sadako et son assaillant.

Le vigile en resta bouche-bée. S'agissait-il vraiment de Kentarô ? Leur Kentarô ? Ce petit garçon qui refusait obstinément d'approcher ses camarades ?

-Quoi ? T'es jaloux ? S'amusa le petit brun en lui tirant la langue.

-Laisses-la tranquille, grogna à nouveau Kentarô, arborant une fois de plus son regard noir.

Yû s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais il lâcha momentanément l'affaire puis se détourna de son camarade. Il avait beau être un élément perturbateur, il n'en cherchait pas pour autant les ennuis.

Une fois le garçon éloigné, Kentarô disparu à son tour sans demander son reste et sans un regard pour la personne qu'il venait de défendre.

-C'est moi ou le petit Kentarô vient de défendre Sadako ? S'ébahit Oikawa qu'Iwaizumi n'avait pas entendu approcher.

-On a pas rêvé, il l'a défendu, argua Iwaizumi qui n'y croyait encore qu'à moitié.

-Ça alors, ça voudrait dire que le coup de la morsure a marché ? J'y crois pas, s'écria le châtain d'un ton dramatique, il est devenu son chien de garde !

-Arrêtes de raconter des bêtises ShittyKawa.

-Iwa-chan ! Tu m'avais promis de … Iwa-chan! S'insurgea Oikawa alors que son conjoint tournait les talons.

Il l'ignora royalement, un rire au fond du cœur et un fin sourire fier sur les lèvres. Décidément, il n'était pas prêt d'arrêter d'utiliser ce surnom.

Les autres joueurs les rejoignirent petit à petit, tandis que tous les enfants partaient les uns après les autres. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Sadako, Tobio, Shôyô et Kanji qui restaient avec leurs oncles pour l'après match. La petite fille fut tout de suite abordée par la belle Misaki, qui s'attendrit devant la bouille angélique qui lui faisait face, et par le grand dadet excité qu'était Terushima. Puis par tout le reste de l'équipe, tous curieux de découvrir la Sadako dont Bokuto leur avait tant parlé. Elle fut tellement intimidée qu'elle ne parvenait pas à balbutier une seule syllabe correcte et lançait en permanence des regards désespérés à Bokuto trop occupé par sa conversation avec Akaashi pour la remarquer ou à Iwaizumi qui, après s'être amusé devant cette scène, se décida à enfin voler à son secours. Dès qu'il s'approcha, elle se réfugia dans ses bras et logea sa petite tête dans son coup.

-Désolé, s'excusa le jeune vigile avec un sourire. Elle est très timide.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dur d'être à l'aise avec tous ces énergumènes qui l'entourent, rétorqua Misaki à l'intention des garçons qui entouraient la petite.

Elle fut bien plus à l'aise lors du goûter d'après-match qui se tenait dans un petit salon qui vendait des glaces où ils s'étaient répartis en deux groupes : les adultes sur une grande table, les quatre enfants sur une plus petite juste à côté.

De nouveau assaillit par de sombres pensées, Iwaizumi ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil à Sadako, peinant par ce fait à suivre la conversation à sa propre table. Il fut cependant très vite ramené à la réalité.

-Oh Iwa-chan, tu vois bien qu'elle s'amuse, cesses donc de la surveiller, papa poule ~

Le jeune vigile envoya un regard emplit de mépris à Kuroo qui se moquait une fois de plus allégrement de lui.

-Tais-toi vilain matou, et reconcentres-toi sur ta glace, rétorqua-t-il.

-Oui papa, sourit le jeune homme en empoignant sa cuillère.

-Dis papa, je peux avoir une autre glace ?

La langue d'Iwaizumi claqua sèchement. Voilà que Tendô s'y mettait. Aurait-il seulement un peu de répit ne serait-ce qu'un jour avec ces deux-là ?

-S'il te plaîîît, continua le jeune homme d'une voix geignarde. J'ai été un gentil garçon aujourd'hui, demande à tata Misaki !

-Ne me mêle pas à ça ! Rétorqua immédiatement cette dernière en retroussant les narines.

Ce même cinéma dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent chez la jeune manager qui avait l'appartement le plus proche, et où ils passèrent la soirée tous ensemble, à boire une petite bière pour certains, des jus de fruits ou sodas pour les autres. A nouveau, Iwaizumi ne put s'empêcher de zieuter du côté de Sadako en repensant sans cesse à ses réflexions de l'après-midi. Il devait vraiment arrêter de s'inquiéter de la sorte pour ce soir, s'il était absent des conversations trop souvent, Tooru finirait par se faire du soucis. Autant ne pas faire souffler un vent glacial sur la soirée, d'autant plus que les enfants s'amusaient comme des fous, jusqu'à tomber comme des mouches.

Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs endormis depuis belle lurette lorsque les adultes mirent fin aux joyeusetés. Oikawa, fidèle à lui-même, n'avait pu s'empêcher de les photographier tellement ils les trouvaient mignons, endormis les uns sur les autres. Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas aisé de désempêtrer les enfants sans les réveiller. Ils s'y étaient mis à cinq : Iwaizumi prenant délicatement Sadako, Daichi soulevant méticuleusement Shôyô allongé de tout son long sur Tobio et Kanji, Sugawara et Aone pour s'occuper tendrement de ces deux derniers, et Oikawa pour les aider à démêler tout ce capharnaüm. L'exploit accompli, seul un enfant s'était réveillé, et heureusement pour eux, il s'agissait du moins turbulent : Tobio, qui se colla immédiatement à Sugawara, les yeux empli de fatigue et la main nichée dans celle du jeune homme. Sur l'autre tableau, Iwaizumi, Daichi et Aone portaient chacun leur bambin et furent immédiatement les victimes des railleries de Kuroo et de Tendô.

-Regardes-moi ces papas poules ~ ricana le premier.

-C'est pas juste, moi papa me porte jamais comme ça ! Se lamenta le deuxième.

Ce fut Misaki qui mit fin à leurs moqueries en leur frappant chacun l'arrière du crâne, ce à quoi ils protestèrent vivement.

-Taisez-vous les vilains, vous allez réveiller ces pauvres enfants ! Les gronda-t-elle à voix basse avant de s'adresser à tout le monde : Rentrez tous bien, et n'oubliez pas de me prévenir lorsque vous serez rentrés.

Ce sont différents « Oui manager », « Oui Misaki », «J'y penserai » ou bien des hochements de tête qui lui répondirent. Seul un « oui maman » se démarqua du léger brouhaha. Ce qui valu un énième regard noir à Tendô.

-Je pensais que c'était ta tata, fit remarquer moqueusement Kuroo, ce par quoi Tendô opina vivement de la tête.

Retenant un petit rire, Iwaizumi salua une dernière fois tout le monde puis entama le chemin du retour, suivit d'Oikawa et des garçons de la coloc. C'était fou ce que ces derniers pouvaient avoir encore comme énergie. Surtout Kuroo et Bokuto, qui avaient pourtant fournis de gros efforts lors de leur match de l'après-midi. Oikawa dût les reprendre plusieurs fois pour qu'ils fassent moins de bruit, avant que le voisinage alentour ne se décide à les gronder. Son dur labeur prit fin lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à leur immeuble où ils purent laisser les garçons rentrer de leur côté.

-Très agréable comme petite soirée, sourit Oikawa avec une pointe de soulagement dans la voix.

-Oui, les enfants se sont bien amusés.

-Les grands aussi, fidèles à eux-même, railla le châtain.

Il était vrai que Tendô et Kuroo s'en étaient donné à cœur joie niveau moqueries, rien ne les avait arrêté et Inspiration avait été leur grande amie.

Une fois rentrés, Iwaizumi coucha la fillette dans son lit et ne put s'empêcher à nouveau de la regarder dormir un moment, profitant qu'Oikawa se douchait pour la veiller quelques instant.

Elle avait l'air si paisible, comme si elle n'avait pas pleuré le matin même, comme si toutes ses inquiétudes s'étaient dissipées. Contrairement à celles d'Iwaizumi.

Il sourit faiblement.

Il était certain qu'il ne cesserait de s'inquiéter pour elle dorénavant.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front chaud de la petite, puis se leva pour rejoindre la chambre où il retira de sa cachette ce qu'il avait l'intention d'offrir à Sadako : un joli petit serre-tête orné d'une tête de chat qu'il avait trouvé sur le marché le matin même. Oui, il en avait l'intention, mais pas le courage. Il avait pourtant bien tenté en rentrant de leur promenade, mais un il-ne-savait-quoi l'en avait empêché. Et ce il-ne-savait-quoi lui promettait de continuer à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Il soupira. Parce qu'au fond, il savait très bien pourquoi il avait cette appréhension : offrir un cadeau à un être à qui il tenait lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens plus que n'importe quoi au monde. Et inutile de se demander pourquoi il tenait autant à la fillette, il s'en était aperçu le matin même, lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvée en pleures et qu'il avait à nouveau croisé son regard chagriné. Le même regard qu'il avait croisé le jour de leur première rencontre. C'était _ce_ regard qui l'avait décidé à la prendre avec lui. Parce qu'elle avait le même regard que _lui_.

Le même regard qu'Oikawa.

Ce même regard noisette.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, ce qui sortit si soudainement Iwaizumi de ses pensées qu'il cacha son cadeau sous le lit comme s'il risquait d'être pris la main dans le sac.

-Et bien et bien Hajime, qu'es-tu en train de me cacher ? Siffla Oikawa avec un regard suspicieux et un sourire torve.

Le cœur d'Iwaizumi battait furieusement la chamade. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Ça ne rimait à rien de cacher son cadeau comme ça juste parce que son compagnon entrait dans la pièce. Rouge de honte, il commença à balbutier quelques syllabes indéchiffrables pour le châtain qui attendait patiemment avec un petit rire moqueur que son conjoint finisse de s'embourber.

-Et si tu me montrais au lieu de me sortir un baratin incompréhensible, continua de se moquer Oikawa.

Iwaizumi soupira, puis ressorti le petit objet de sa cachette avec difficulté vu la vigueur avec laquelle il l'avait jeté quelques instants plus tôt. Puis il le tendit à Oikawa, non sans trembler légèrement d'appréhension.

-Et bien, tu vas être mignonne avec ça sur la tête, mon Hajime d'amour ~ ironisa-t-il.

-Ha, ha, ha, je suis mort de rire, face de cintre !

-Oh ! S'indigna faussement le châtain. Tu oses encore ?! Tu es au courant que j'avais encore plus de succès avec ce surnom ?

-Et je me demande encore comment les filles du lycée pouvaient croire que c'était ton vrai nom de famille, soupira le jeune vigile.

-Mystère, rit Oikawa. Je suppose donc que c'est pour Sadako. C'est mignon, ça lui ira bien, sourit-il en lui rendant.

-Oui, je pense que ça pourrait lui faire plaisir …

Iwaizumi sourit faiblement, puis remit le petit objet dans son emballage avant de le glisser dans sa table de nuit.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas donné en rentrant ? S'enquit Oikawa pour ne pas laisser un silence s'installer.

-J'ai pas réussit ….

Le châtain offrit un beau regard interloqué à l'expression décrépite de son conjoint.

-Pas réussit ? Comment ça pas réussit ? S'enquit-il avec étonnement.

Iwaizumi haussa les épaules, puis se tritura nerveusement les doigts.

-Il doit bien y avoir une raison. Et puis tu veux dire quoi par « pas réussit » ?

-J'ai … j'ai pas eu le courage, avoua le jeune homme.

-Aaaah, je vois, sourit moqueusement son compagnon. Alors tu n'as plus qu'à te donner un coup de fouet et lui offrir demain matin !

-Pas sûr que j'aurais plus de courage, fit remarquer le vigile.

-C'est moi qui te le demandes alors tu l'auras !

-Tu sais quoi ? On verra ça demain, rétorqua Iwaizumi.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il poussa Oikawa pour le forcer à se coucher, s'allongea sur le lit puis éteignit la lumière. Après quelques secondes seulement, son conjoint se lova contre lui et posa une main froide sur son torse, ce qui le fit légèrement frémir. Puis son souffle chaud vint lui chatouiller la peau.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, masqué par l'obscurité de la chambre. Il se sentait bien. Pour un instant.

-Hajime ?

-Hmm ?

-Tu crois qu'on peut s'attacher à cette enfant ?

Sous l'effet de cette question subite, Iwaizumi retint son souffle. Cette question, il se l'était déjà posée et il ne pouvait y répondre, car il était déjà trop tard pour lui. Il s'était dors et déjà attaché à elle. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière désormais.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en soupirant.

Il se tut un instant, pour prendre le temps de se demander s'il devait poser ou non la question qui le hantait depuis le début d'après-midi. Prendrait-il le risque de glisser de telles inquiétudes dans la tête de Tooru ? Il soupira une seconde fois.

-Tu penses que ses parents l'ont abandonnée ? S'enquit-il nerveusement.

-Non, ou du moins j'espère, sinon se serait une situation beaucoup trop délicate à gérer.

-Oui ….

Un nouveau silence s'installa durant lequel Iwaizumi sentait son cœur battre la mesure de ses inquiétudes. Toutes les questions qui l'avaient tourmentées tout l'après-midi refaisaient petit à petit surface et l'imprégnaient d'un malaise qui lui promettait une nuit longue et pleine de tourments.

-Pas la peine de se bourrer le crâne maintenant, murmura Oikawa. Nous verrons bien. En attendant dormons, nous en avons besoin.

-Oui, tu as raison, chuchota le jeune homme en déposant un baiser sur les cheveux de son compagnon. Bonne nuit Tooru.

-Bonne nuit Hajime.

Le calme recouvrit la pièce d'un voile de silence, et le léger tintement du petit réveil présent sur la table de chevet ainsi que la respiration paisible d'Oikawa auraient déjà dû le bercer. Mais Iwaizumi n'avait pas sommeil. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime pour trouver un panel de solutions alternatives à tous les problèmes qu'ils risquaient d'avoir dans un futur proche.

-Oh ! J'allais oublier ! Se redressa subitement le châtain, faisant sursauter son conjoint de surprise.

Iwaizumi ne le voyait pas, mais, accompagné d'un soudain frisson, il sentit le souffle chaud du châtain parcourir son cou pour rejoindre lentement son visage où il déposa un baiser chaste, pour ensuite aller chatouiller son oreille qui accueilli le chuchotement voluptueux de Tooru :

« _Je t'aime, Hajime_ »

* * *

Sadako grignotait fébrilement son quatrième pain au lait. Puis sirotait lentement son chocolat chaud par à coup tout en jouant nerveusement avec l'attache du paquet de brioches et en jetant des regards frénétiques dans toute la cuisine. Elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise ce matin.

Parce que, clairement, quelque chose n'allait pas avec les habitants de cet appartement.

Parce que Iwa-chan agissait bizarrement et que Oi-chan ne cessait de lui envoyer tout un tas de regards dont la fillette ne voyait absolument pas la signification.

-Ça ne va pas Sadako ? S'enquit Oikawa en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Ah bah moi ça va très bien, c'est vous qui avez un problème ce matin ….» aurait été la réponse honnête de la fillette.

-Ça va, déclara-t-elle sans grandes convictions. Et vous ? Demanda-t-elle tout de même.

-Et bien tout va pour le mieux, répondit le châtain avant d'arborer un air soupçonneux. Pourquoi cet air si peu convaincu ?

Pour toute réponse, Sadako haussa distraitement les épaules. Elle ne pourrait pas leur expliquer son ressenti, les mots une fois sortis de sa bouche formeraient une explication bien ridicule.

-Hmmm mais j'y pense, continua-t-il en portant une main à sa joue dans une posture très élégante indiquant qu'il réfléchissait. Iwa-chan, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à faire ?

L'intéressé ne prit pas la peine de lever le nez de sa tasse pour émettre un grognement guttural.

Quelque chose à faire ? Mais c'était dimanche, et aucun d'eux ne faisait quoi que se soit le dimanche.

-Iwa-chan ?

Cette fois-ci, Iwaizumi prit la peine de lancer un regard peu avenant à son conjoint avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son téléphone.

-Iwa-chan, continua Oikawa en s'approchant de lui pour toucher sa joue du bout du doigt. Iwa-chan !

-Arrêtes Oikawa, menaça le jeune homme.

-Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, s'amusa son conjoint en le touchant du bout du doigt. Tu as quelque chose à faire !

Sadako mirait leur petit manège avec grand étonnement. Sérieusement, qu'était-il en train de se passer dans cette cuisine ? La seule réponse qu'elle trouvait à cette question était qu'elle rêvait encore et ne s'était donc pas encore levée. Et quoi de mieux pour vérifier cette hypothèse que de se pincer la cuisse discrètement ? Sans quitter les deux hommes des yeux, elle glissa sa main sous la table et pinça un carré de peau nue le plus fort possible. Elle grimaça, mais rien d'autre ne se passa.

Et bien maintenant, elle assistait toujours à cette étrange scène et avait très mal à la cuisse droite.

-Iwa-chan, Iwa-ch ….

-Raah c'est bon, tu as gagné, s'écria le jeune homme en se levant brusquement pour sortir de la cuisine.

-Je gagne toujours à ce jeu là mon petit sucre brun ~ chantonna Oikawa tandis que le bougonnement d'Iwaizumi résonnait depuis le petit couloir.

-Il se passe quoi ? S'enquit Sadako une fois sa surprise estompée.

-Tu verras bien, lui répondit le jeune homme avec un clin d'oeil.

Ah que cette réponse était suspicieuse ! Elle attendit néanmoins calmement et patiemment que Iwaizumi revienne dans la pièce, une main dans le dos et un air gêné sur le visage. C'était la première fois que Sadako le voyait rougir sans que cette rougeur ne soit liée de près au comportement parfois très aimant d'Oikawa. Ce dernier regardait avec insistance son conjoint qui fuyait désespérément le contact visuel et qui ne se décidait pas à bouger d'un pouce.

-Tu comptes rester dans le couloir encore combien de temps ? S'enquit moqueusement le châtain.

Iwaizumi grommela, mais avança finalement d'un pas, puis d'un autre, avant de tendre un petit sac à la fillette tout en prenant soin d'éviter son regard. Les yeux de Sadako s'agrandirent de surprise. Iwa-chan lui offrait quelque chose lui aussi ! Et quoi que ce soit, la petite se faisait d'ors et déjà la promesse de garder ce cadeau toute sa vie.

Elle avala sa salive, un brin nerveuse, puis s'empara du petit sac en murmurant un petit merci ému qu'elle voulait assuré -c'était raté. Elle l'ouvrit, puis en sortit un petit serre-tête qu'elle regarda avec stupéfaction. Un petit chat lui souriait d'un air félinement jovial.

Doucement, elle caressa la tête du petit animal du bout du doigt tandis qu'un fin sourire illuminait petit à petit son visage marqué par la rondeur de l'enfance. Elle le trouvait magnifique ! Elle aurait voulu à nouveau remercier le jeune homme. Mais elle n'osait pas bouger plus, n'osait pas relever la tête et croiser le regard d'Iwaizumi, car elle ne pourrait alors pas retenir ses larmes. Parce qu'elle était désormais beaucoup trop émue. Parce que ce geste la touchait plus que ce qu'elle imaginait quelques instants plus tôt. Parce que ce présent était la preuve qu'elle comptait pour le jeune homme.

D'un geste fébrile, elle enfonça le serre-tête sur son crâne puis se jeta dans les bras d'Iwaiumi et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à son cou en tentant vainement de retenir ses larmes. Mais certaines arrivèrent à s'échapper contre son gré pour rencontrer la peau mâte du jeune homme.

-Sadako ? Tu pleures ? S'étonna ce dernier avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Ah bah ça alors, je n'ai pas eu droit à tant d'émotions hier, bouda Oikawa. Je vais être jaloux.

Sadako laissa un petit rire étranglé s'échapper de ses lèvres, puis elle fit signe au jeune homme d'approcher.

-Ah, j'aime mieux ça, s'exclaffa-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le front dégagé de la fillette avant de l'étreindre. Et si je puis me permettre, il est mal mit, rit-il en enlevant le serre-tête et en demandant à Iwaizumi d'un geste de déposer Sadako par terre pour la recoiffer avec douceur. Je vais te le mettre correctement, tu vas être toute jolie tu vas voir.

Sadako opina de la tête en reniflant discrètement. Iwaizumi, qui n'aimait pas entendre quelqu'un renifler, et ceci la fillette l'avait très bien remarqué, d'où sa tentative de discrétion, lui tendit un mouchoir avec un sourire tendre. La petite s'en saisit et se moucha tandis qu'Oikawa posait avec application son cadeau sur sa petite tête.

-Voilà ! Viens, il faut que tu te vois ! Sourit Oikawa en traînant la fillette jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle découvrit son reflet, la fillette ne put s'empêcher de rougir : le cadeau d'Iwa-chan lui allait très bien, surtout comme Oi-chan l'avait mit, il lui dégageait le front, ce qui était non seulement plutôt joli mais aussi très pratique pour elle. Seuls ses yeux et son nez rouges dénotaient dans ce tableau de petite fille qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de voir, sans qu'elle ne s'en soit rendu compte avant cet instant précis. Le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir lui plaisait, pour la première fois de sa vie.

La deuxième Sadako lui adressa alors un magnifique sourire ravi, sous le regard attendri du deuxième Oikawa.

-Ça te plaît ? Lui demanda-t-il.

La fillette opina vivement de la tête, puis déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue du châtain avant de retourner dans la cuisine pour sauter à nouveau dans les bras d'Iwaizumi.

-Merci Iwa-chan, je le garderai toute ma vie, dit-elle en se détachant un peu du jeune homme pour le regarder dans les yeux. Parce que c'est un cadeau de toi et que je t'aime beaucoup.

-Vraiment ? lui sourit-il après un instant de silence surpris. Tu sais, moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup Sadako.

« Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup ». A quel point avait-elle rêvé qu'Iwaizumi prononce ces mots à son attention ? Elle ne le connaissait pas depuis très longtemps, mais c'était comme s'il avait toujours été dans sa vie et qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Cet homme était devenu indispensable à son quotidien.

Presque lentement, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis qu'une boule se formait doucement dans sa gorge. Elle était à nouveau sur le point de pleurer. Et elle qui s'était promis d'arrêter d'être une chouineuse, voilà qui tombait à l'eau depuis quelques temps ! Elle ne prit pas un instant de plus pour couper court à cet instant de gêne qui s'installait progressivement entre elle et Iwaizumi et enfouit aussitôt son visage dans le cou du jeune homme qui resserra un peu plus sa prise sur la fillette. Elle avait vraiment envie de pleurer, mais pour une fois, c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle était heureuse. Plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

-Ça craint, je t'ai encore fait pleurer, souffla Iwaizumi tandis qu'une larme de Sadako s'écrasait sur sa peau.

-Non, je suis juste contente, dit-elle difficilement. Toi aussi tu m'aimes beaucoup.

Le rire du jeune vigile résonna au creux de son oreille.

-Oui, beaucoup beaucoup, murmura-t-il presque pour lui-même.

Cet instant fut à la fois long et trop court au goût de Sadako qui aurait aimé rester toute la journée à être câlinée par le jeune homme, à être blottie dans ses bras dans lesquels elle se sentait si bien, si protégée du monde extérieur.

Mais même si ce ne fut pas le cas, elle passa quand même l'après-midi dans une béatitude doucereuse, vaquant d'une occupation à une autre en compagnie des deux hommes qui lui offraient un semblant de vie qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru vivre. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle pouvait comparer sa vie d'aujourd'hui à celle d'avant qu'elle s'apercevait qu'en réalité elle avait été malheureuse toutes ces années. Elle avait souffert de ne pas recevoir d'amour de ses parents, elle avait souffert de n'en avoir reçu que de sa grand-mère qu'elle voyait si peu souvent. Elle n'avait pas eu d'ami, n'était pas allée à l'école. Elle ne connaissait alors que des journées ennuyeuses passées dans cette prison qu'était l'appartement familial.

Pourquoi n'était-ce que maintenant qu'elle était blottie entre Iwaizumi et Oikawa qu'elle s'en apercevait ? Cela paraissait tellement évident que cette vie n'était que d'un ennui malheureux.

Ce dimanche après-midi paraissait presque irréel à la fillette qui ne vit pas les heures défiler à toute vitesse. Elle vivait dans un petit cocon de bonheur depuis le matin, arborant fièrement le cadeau de son Iwa-chan. Ce sentiment de quiétude ne la quitta pas durant toutes ses heures.

Mais il vacilla tout de même lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Et s'évapora lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur sa mère.

Elle devrait rentrer.

Et elle n'en avait aucunement l'envie.

-Je viens chercher la gosse, argua la jeune femme d'une voix neutre.

-Elle doit préparer ses affaires alors, susurra Oikawa avec son faux sourire et son ton doucereux.

-Elle n'aura qu'à descendre quand elle sera prête, répondit-elle calmement avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître dans les étages.

Le claquement de langue mécontent du châtain résonna dans la pièce.

Pour sa part, Sadako était embarrassée. Non par l'agacement qui se lisait sur le visage d'Oikawa, mais par le comportement de sa mère. Elle n'était pas polie, parlait le strict minimum, n'aimait pas rester trop longtemps en compagnie de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas et ne faisait donc aucun efforts pour leur être agréable. C'était ce que sa grand-mère lui avait dit, car ce comportement l'embarrassait tout autant, elle n'avait certainement pas élevé sa fille comme ça. Il n'était alors pas difficile de deviner qu'Oikawa n'appréciait pas sa mère, et la fillette ne lui en voulait pas pour ça.

-Et bien, toujours aussi agréable de parler à cette femme, grommela Oikawa en refermant la porte.

-Tooru !

-Quoi ? Sadako sait déjà que je n'apprécie pas sa mère.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, rétorqua Iwaizumi avant de se pencher vers Sadako. Va préparer tes affaires ma puce.

Cette dernière opina doucement de la tête, ne cherchant même pas à cacher son désarrois : les deux hommes savaient très bien qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas envie de partir. Elle alla d'un pas traînant jusque dans la chambre et commença mollement à rassembler ses biens dans son sac pour bien évidemment mettre le plus de temps possible à tout ranger et rentrer aussi tard que possible.

* * *

Tooru était mécontent. Et ne se faisait pas prier pour le montrer.

-On garde Sadako pour manger, ça lui fera les pieds à cette bonne femme !

Iwaizumi retint un sourire, malgré son étonnement. Qui se demandait s'il devait s'attacher à la fillette la veille au soir ? D'ailleurs, il n'allait pas se faire prier pour lui faire remarquer ce petit détail.

-Tu te demandes si tu dois t'attacher à elle et maintenant tu veux la garder le plus longtemps possible avec nous ?

Oikawa stoppa net tous ses mouvements de stupeur, la bouche entrouverte. Sur ce coup -et pour la première fois depuis longtemps- le jeune homme l'avait pris de revers et en beauté ! Ce qui n'empêcha pas son conjoint de reprendre contenance après un bref raclement de gorge et de déclarer d'un ton empreint de dégoût.

-Excuses-moi, mais cette pétasse m'a énervé ! « Je viens chercher la gosse », singea-t-il en une très mauvaise imitation de la jeune femme qui lui avait fait face quelques instants plus tôt. Je suis désolé mais je ne supporte pas qu'elle parle de son enfant comme ça ! Alors, je garde sa fille !

-Et tu crois vraiment que ça risque de l'ennuyer ? Alors qu'elle est partie quasiment tout une semaine en nous la laissant, à nous, personnes qu'elle ne connaît que sur quelques mots échangés ?

-J'espère !

-En tout cas, ne parle pas de sa mère comme ça en sa présence, ce n'est pas bien.

-Elle sait que je l'aime pas cette mégère, rétorqua-t-il avec mépris.

-Et ce n'est pas une raison, ça peut lui faire mal, c'est quand même de sa mère dont tu parles, insista Iwaizumi.

La mine déjà renfrognée du châtain devint boudeuse, mais il acquiesça tout de même en lâchant un difficile mais néanmoins sincère «d'accord ». Iwaizumi le remercia d'un rapide baiser sur la joue, ce par quoi le jeune homme lui répondit en l'envoyant demander à la fillette ce qu'elle voudrait pour dîner. Le jeune vigile ne s'en formalisa pas, ce comportement n'était là que pour sauver les apparences. Il s'exécuta donc avec un fin sourire sans un mot de plus.

Dans la chambre, la fillette semblait abattue en empaquetant lentement ses affaires. Iwaizumi sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant la mine morose de l'enfant. Pour tenter de faire renaître le petit sourire et faire à nouveau briller la petite étincelle dans les prunelles noisettes auxquels il s'était tant attaché, il la souleva de terre, la fit tournoyer doucement puis la reposa avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, la fillette face à lui.

-Dis moi, tu voudrais manger quoi ce soir ?

-Ce soir ? S'étonna la fillette, dont le sourire retrouvé s'agrandissait un peu plus.

-Oui, Oikawa veut que tu manges avec nous, lui sourit-il en retour avec tendresse.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. J'ai juste envie de rester avec vous moi.

Iwaizumi échappa un petit rire devant la candeur de l'enfant. Elle voulait rester avec eux, et rien que ces mots suffisaient à réchauffer son cœur. Lui aussi voulait qu'elle reste. Rien que de l'imaginer seule et triste dans une chambre qu'il se figurait froide et vide, sans jouets, sans livres que la petite affectionnait tant, avec parfois pour seule compagnie, la présence tout aussi froide de cette femme qui lui faisait office de mère, lui faisait mal au coeur. Il savait que cette vision était négative et non représentative de la réalité. Sadako lui avait dit qu'elle ne manquait de rien, juste d'affection. Mais c'était déjà un manque énorme dans la vie d'un enfant.

-Peut-être du riz, avec une omelette à la Iwa-chan ? S'enquit-elle timidement.

-Du riz avec une omelette à la Iwa-chan, c'est noté, déclara le jeune homme en lui tapotant le bout du nez. Finit de préparer tes affaires et rejoins-nous dans la cuisine.

La fillette acquiesça avec entrain, son enthousiasme de la journée retrouvée. Iwizumi était heureux d'avoir réussit à lui rendre son sourire. Mais il savait aussi pertinemment qu'il disparaîtrait dans peu de temps. Et que son cœur léger se ferait lourd au moment même où ce sourire s'évaporera de ce visage angélique.

Il secoua vivement la tête. Pourquoi obscurcir ses pensées avec ça ? Il verrait la fillette et ses iris brillants de béatitude le lendemain soir lorsqu'il rentrerait du travail. Il ne devait pas laisser la morosité s'emparer de son esprit et profiter des instants de bonheur qu'il pourrait offrir à Sadako du temps qu'il le pouvait pour ce soir.

Et ce fut justement ce qu'il fit, mettant tout son cœur dans son omelette que la petite fille adorait tant, s'amusant avec elle sous le regard mi-attendrit, mi-il-ne-savait-quoi de Tooru. La couvrant d'attention, de baisers, de câlins, jusqu'à ce qu'il la raccompagne chez elle où il la prit une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de la laisser rentrer dans cet appartement.

En remontant les escaliers, il se promettait de réfléchir à une solution pour que Sadako est une meilleure vie, et un avenir où elle pourra être heureuse.

Un avenir dans lequel ils seraient présents avec Tooru.

* * *

 _Voilà pour le moment ! J'aurais aimé décrire un peu plus le match mais je ne suis pas très calée en volley-ball (c'est pas faute d'avoir regardé un match qui passait à la télé … d'ailleurs, saviez-vous que les filles de l'équipe de France font pour la majeure partie plus d'1m90 ? Vous vous rendez compte ? Elles sont plus grande que Kuroo et Tsukishima ! Ô.Ô )_

 _En passant, il y a un joueur dont je n'ai donné pour seul qualificatif qu'il avait un sourire particulier …. bah c'est Sarukui, par ce que sa tête me juste rire, trop rire x)_

 _Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Et par curiosité, vous le voyez comment l'avenir pour Sadako, Iwa et Oiks ? (Oui, c'est le petit surnom d'Oikawa, oui oui, beaucoup de monde l'aime, je vous l'assure ! x) )_


	8. 8-If I didn't have you

_Hello-o tout le monde ! Voici le huitième chapitre !_

 _C'est fou comme la fic est plutôt tranquille, je fais traîner les choses en longueur sans trop le vouloir en vrai …. Normalement les choses devraient bouger sous peu, mais il y a toujours un petit truc qui retarde les événements !_

 _Bref, pour ce chapitre, nous avons l'unique point de vue de Sadako (je vous rassure, dans le prochain, il n'y aura que celui d'Iwa)._

 _Bref N°2, bonne lecture :)_

* * *

-Wowww ! Des Calzones ! On s'en prend pour le goûter Sa-chan ?

Goûter était un bien petit mot, il était quasiment dix-neuf heures et dîner serait plus approprié.

La fillette sourit tout de même et opina de la tête, faisant ainsi extrêmement plaisir à Bokuto qui se précipita vers le petit camion restaurant. Il n'était pas très difficile à contenter en ce début de soirée car il était joyeux comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Et Sadako savait désormais très bien pourquoi. La raison de cette bonne humeur explosive était plus que certaine.

Le jeune homme paya sa commande, puis proposa à la fillette de s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs du parc présent sur leur chemin du retour. Une fois installés, il donna sa Calzone à Sadako qui le remercia, puis mordit sauvagement dans la sienne.

-Noh d'un hibhhou ! Ch'est délichieux ! s'écria-t-il le visage rayonnant.

Pour sa part, Sadako hésita, souffla pour refroidir son goûter, puis mordit précautionneusement dedans. Elle frémit de joie au goût savoureux de la tomate et du fromage qui explosa dans sa bouche. Kô-chan avait raison, c'était vraiment délicieux.

Cependant, elle délaissa son « quatre-heure » pour se tourner vers le garçon qui avait déjà totalement engloutit son en-cas. Elle l'observa se lécher les babines avec délices, un sourire fin sur les lèvres.

-Dis, Kô-chan … commença-t-elle lorsqu'il eut finit.

-Oui ?

\- T'es amoureux de Akaa-chan ?

La question fut si inattendue par Bokuto qu'il toussa furieusement puis se mit à rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. La fillette aurait même pu jurer que si ses racines n'avaient pas été noires, ses cheveux seraient devenus aussi rouge que ses pommettes.

-Hein, je … quoi ? s'écria-t-il soudainement après un instant beaucoup trop long de silence gêné. Nnn ? Aaaaaaarg !

Le jeune homme, ne parvenant pas à formuler la moindre réponse compréhensible, en était désormais réduit à se dandiner sur place en tenant sa tête entre ses mains d'une façon des plus dramatiques, ce qui eut le don de faire rire la petite à gorge déployée.

-Tu sais Ko-chan, tu peux me le dire, fit-elle après avoir repris son souffle. Moi je ne balancerais pas.

Le dramaturge arrêta sa comédie pour fixer intensément la fillette. Allait-il lui faire confiance ? Sadako n'en doutait pas, ils étaient devenus tellement proches qu'ils partageaient beaucoup de choses, et ce malgré leur grande différence d'âge. Mais elle préféra tout de même ajouter.

-Je sais garder les secrets, sourit-elle.

-Bon, d'accord, céda Bokuto.

Il trépigna un peu, rougit de plus belle, ouvrit la bouche, la referma aussi sec, rougit jusqu'à prendre une nouvelle couleur improbable. Puis se décida.

-Oui, je suis amoureux d'Akaashi ! S'écriat-il brusquement avant de violemment plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche. Et tu dis rien hein ? S'empressa d'ajouter le jeune homme en agitant les bras comme un demeuré. Tu promets de garder ça pour toi hein ?

-Promis ! Croix de bois, croix de fer, commença Sadako d'une voix solennelle en posant une main sur son cœur. Que si je mens, je vais en enfer !

-C'est peut-être un peu trop pour un secret échappé, tu ne trouves pas ?

Sadako haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

-La question se pose pas, puisque je dirais rien, sourit-elle.

Bokuto pouffa, puis il serra la fillette contre lui -en faisant attention à la Calzone, nous ne plaisantons pas avec la nourriture, surtout une Calzone-

-T'es géniale gamine ! Je t'adore !

-Moi aussi je t'adore Kô-chan, s'écria-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Le jeune homme desserra son étreinte pour laisser l'enfant finir son dîner. Qu'elle finit presque en paix, si elle ne prenait pas en compte les selfies que faisait Bokuto pour les nommer « première confidence » et ses demandes incessantes pour connaître son plus grand secret à elle. Secret qu'elle n'avait pas, elle n'avait rien à cacher, et s'évertuait à le répéter au jeune homme qui n'en démordait pas.

-Tu es sûre de n'avoir aucun, aucun, aucun secret ? S'enquit-il une énième fois.

La fillette soupira, délaissa la glace que Bokuto lui avait acheté en guise de dessert puis fixa les prunelles dorées du garçon avec insistance pour bien faire passer le message :

-Aucun, Kô-chan, aucun d'aucun, tu sais tout sur moi.

-Ah, fit-il, déçu.

-Mais je te promet, reprit la fillette. Si jamais j'en ai un, je te le dis à toi en premier !

-Parce que tu comptes le dire à quelqu'un d'autre ? Pas qu'à moi ?! s'indigna le jeune homme.

-Ça dépend de c'que ce sera. Ça s'trouve, je serais obligée de le dire à Iwa-chan ou Oi-chan …. Ou à Yamiji-san.

-Pardon ? Genre tu raconterais un secret à la vieille ? S'offusqua-t-il à nouveau.

-C'est pas très gentil de dire ça comme ça Kô-chan, fit remarquer la fillette.

-Bah quoi ? C'est vrai qu'elle est vieille, c'est une évidence, bougonna Bokuto en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

Sadako pouffa. Yamiji-san, qui habitait au rez-de-chaussé de son immeuble et qui la gardait lorsqu'aucun garçon de la bande ne le pouvait, ne portait aucun d'eux dans son cœur et le leur faisait bien savoir. Ce qui amusait beaucoup la fillette, parce que la vieille femme leur lançait toujours de très bonnes répliques qui leur clouaient le bec -et qu'eux ne pouvaient pas rétorquer par respect de l'aînée- et agissait ainsi car elle était persuadée qu'ils étaient tous plus ou moins des délinquants. Le seul à qui elle accordait un tant soit peu de respects était Iwaizumi, qui était le plus sérieux du groupe. Ce qui, au final, faisait que les garçons ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup en retour, mais se devaient d'être poli à son égard – en partie parce que la fillette s'entendait très bien avec elle et refusait catégoriquement qu'ils l'insultent.

-Mais t'inquiètes, si jamais je tombe amoureuse, tu seras le premier et le seul à le savoir, sourit-elle.

-Ah, j'aime entendre ça, se ragaillardit Bokuto.

Il s'arrêta pour fouiller dans ses poches et en sortit un badge pour ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble. Sadako le dépassa gaiement, traversa le petit hall puis commença à monter les escaliers, mais, ne voyant pas Bokuto monter à ses côtés, elle s'arrêta et se retourna.

Pour le voir tirer la langue à la porte fermée de Yamiji-san.

Puis remarquer Sadako. Et bougonner. Et enfin entamer la montée.

-Ça se trouve elle t'a vu par le judas, t'es au courant ?

Cette question ne fit que faire bougonner le jeune homme de plus belle. Sadako rit légèrement, s'attirant un regard réprobateur de son ami qui ne put cependant empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres.

-Bah t'habite à cet étage non ? S'étonna Bokuto en s'arrêtant sur le premier palier, un air hagard sur le visage tandis que la petite continuait de monter les escaliers deux à deux.

-Je vais faire un coucou à Iwa-chan et Oi-chan, s'écria-t-elle.

-Ah ! Attends !

Prit par surprise, le jeune homme suivit Sadako à toute vitesse. Ils arrivèrent, très essoufflée pour Sadako et à peine pour Bokuto, devant la porte des deux hommes et après avoir échangé un regard entendu, ils frappèrent à l'unisson. Le verrou cliqueta puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Iwaizumi qui eut à peine le temps de s'exprimer que deux énergumènes lui sautaient déjà dessus.

-Wope ! Doucement vous deux ! S'écria ce dernier en tentant vainement de les rattraper. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Tenta-t-il d'un faux air sévère sapé par le fin sourire qui recouvrait ses lèvres.

-Je voulais voir Iwa-chan et Oi-chan ! s'écria Sadako en emprisonnant le cou d'Iwaizumi entre ses bras.

-Et moi je l'accompagne, ajouta Bokuto en adulte responsable.

-D'accord, d'accord, pouffa le jeune vigile en serrant à son tour la fillette dans ses bras.

Il fit entrer Bokuto et déposa Sadako sur le sol qui fonça aussitôt sur Oikawa pour le saluer à son tour d'un grand câlin. Décidément, elle ne pouvait passer un seul jour sans les voir ! Elle les aimaient tellement que leur présence était comme un besoin vital pour elle.

-Ta journée s'est bien passée ? S'enquit Oikawa avec douceur.

-Oui ! Akaashi-est-trop-doué-en-cuisine-c'était-délicieux-j'adore-le-poisson-maintenant-et-il-a-fait-auss ….

-Doucement Sadako, rit Iwaizumi devant l'empressement de la fillette à raconter sa journée.

Cette dernière acquiesça, à bout de souffle et le visage rouge de béatitude.

-Aller, reprends ton souffle et raconte nous calmement, sourit-il en lui ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux.

-Akaashi a fait du poisson à midi, commença-t-elle en suivant le conseil d'Iwaizumi, et c'était trop bon ! Et puis on est sortit, on est allé voir les hiboux et les chouettes, et j'ai même pu en tenir une petite, c'était une chequ, che … chè ?

-Chevêche, corrigea Bokuto.

-Voilà, et puis on a vu Misaki et tout, puis on est rentré et Akaa-chan a joué du piano et nous a appris ! Finit la fillette avec fierté

-D'ailleurs, je me demande lequel de nous deux était le plus mauvais, s'esclaffa Bokuto.

-Et bien, ma foi, vous demanderez ça à Akaa-chan quand vous le verrez, conclut Oikawa. Et vu l'heure, je vous propose de manger ici ?

Son visage afficha une mine d'abord déçue lorsqu'ils déclinèrent l'invitation, puis contrariée lorsqu'il apprit que Bokuto leur avait acheté de quoi faire quatre heures en début de soirée. Il ne se fit d'ailleurs pas prier pour le réprimander à ce sujet en lui rappelant qu'à une telle heure, il s'agissait d'un dîner qui se faisait autour d'une table et non sur un banc publique. Bokuto ne fit pas cas des remontrances, même s'il devait avoir une furieuse envie de bouder comme un enfant. Il se contenta de discuter tranquillement avec Iwaizumi tandis que Sadako s'amusait en compagnie d'Oikawa, pendant peu de temps malheureusement, car il se faisait tard et elle devait rentrer chez elle. Ils ne tardèrent donc pas à leur dire au revoir.

Arrivée devant sa porte, Sadako salua Bokuto avec le cœur lourd, comme à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Ce dernier lui promit de passer la voir après le boulot le lendemain soir, ce à quoi la fillette acquiesça. Oikawa ne manquerai pas d'inviter les garçons de la colloc le vendredi soir, Bokuto passerai donc forcément la voir.

Elle poussa doucement la porte du petit appartement puis entra silencieusement, cherchant à ne surtout pas attirer l'attention de son père. Elle croisa cependant sa mère qui la salua moins sèchement que d'habitude et lui annonça que le dîner allait être prêt sous peu. En se dandinant sur place, Sadako lui avoua qu'elle avait déjà mangé. Sa mère n'en fit pas cas, balayant l'information d'un revers de mains indifférent avant de l'envoyer dans sa chambre, ce que la fillette fit sans tarder, ne voulant s'attirer les foudres d'aucune personne présente dans l'appartement. Elle trottina sans bruit jusqu'à sa chambre puis elle sortit un calendrier de sa table de chevet qu'elle ouvrit au mois d'Avril.

Plus d'un mois et demi s'était écoulé depuis la première fois qu'elle était entrée dans l'appartement d'Iwaizumi et d'Oikawa, et elle n'en revenait toujours pas de voir à quel point sa vie avait changé. Elle avait rencontré tellement de gens, avait appris tellement de choses. Rien qu'à cette pensée, son cœur se gonfla de joie. Elle avait l'impression de vivre dans un rêve, et elle priait fort chaque soir pour que celui-ci ne finisse jamais.

Elle tourna une page de son calendrier, puis une autre pour contempler le mois de Juin. Elle avait demandé les dates d'anniversaire de tout le monde, même si une en particulier la préoccupait plus que les autres : le 10 Juin, jour de l'anniversaire d'Iwa-chan. Elle n'avait plus qu'un mois et demi pour trouver quoi lui offrir. Car elle comptait bien lui faire un cadeau, mais n'avait malheureusement aucune idée en stock. Et puis, après la semaine qui suivait venait la fête des pères. Et là encore, elle pensait faire un cadeau, non pas qu'à Iwa-chan, mais aussi à Oi-chan car elle voulait les remercier de prendre soin d'elle comme ils le faisaient, et pour elle, ce serait le jour idéal pour cela. Ces deux hommes qui lui apportaient tant de choses méritaient bien cela.

* * *

Sadako n'avait plus qu'un mois et une semaine pour trouver une idée de cadeau pour Iwaizumi. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de se creuser les méninges.

En ce milieu de semaine tortueux pour son esprit, elle se trouvait en compagnie des deux inséparables qu'étaient Bokuto et Kuroo.

Inséparables.

Ce qualificatif était plus que juste au vue de la situation actuelle :

-Bro, tu sais bien que je ne serais rien sans toi.

Sur ces paroles, Bokuto empoigna sa guitare, s'assit méthodiquement et lova son instrument contre son corps. Puis il commença à gratter doucement les cordes en regardant Kuroo droit dans les yeux.

 _\- ~ I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you_ , commença-t-il à chanter.

Sa voix grave résonna dans la pièce, tandis que Kuroo, qui explosait un instant d'un rire gras, empoignait à son tour sa guitare pour suivre son meilleur ami. Après s'être accordé et avoir échangé un long regard complice, les deux hommes chantèrent d'une même voix.

 _You and me together  
That's how it always should be  
One without the other  
don't mean nothing to me  
Nothing to me _

La fillette frissonna tant ce qu'elle entendait était puissant. Leurs voix combinées étaient belles, même si celle de Bokuto était un peu ridicule en solo.

Après un instant à n'entendre que l'instrument, Kuroo prit le tour de chant, et Sadako fut secoué par le ton encore plus grave de sa voix. Elle frissonna à nouveau au plaisir d'entendre le timbre vibrant du jeune homme.

 _\- ~ Yes, I wouldn't be nothing, if I didn't have you ~_

 _\- ~ I know what you mean, Sulley because ~_

 _\- ~ I wouldn't know where to go ~,_ continua Kuroo comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu par Bokuto.

\- ~ _Me, too, because I ~_ , tenta à nouveau son meilleur ami.

\- ~ _Wouldn't know what to do ~_

 _\- ~ Why do you keep singing my part? ~_ s'indigna Bokuto.

Puis, après avoir fait la moue, il s'écria en même temps que Kuroo :

\- ~ _I don't have to say it ~_

 _\- ~ Ah, say it anyway ~_ argua Tetsu avec un fin sourire avant de continuer avec Bokuto :

 _'Cause we  
both know it's true  
I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have  
I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have  
I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have...you  
_

La guitare se tut en même temps que les garçons partaient dans un fou rire de tous les diables qui laissa Sadako pantoise.

-Tu as reconnu ? S'enquit Bokuto après avoir repris son souffle.

La fillette fit la moue, puis secoua la tête.

-Ça me dit quelque chose mais je sais pas où je l'ai écoutée, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Monstre et compagnie, sourit Kuroo.

-C'est notre marque de fabrique ! S'extasia Bokuto.

-On te la fera écouter, tu verras.

Kuroo commença à gratter de nouveau sa guitare tout en fredonnant un petit air et Bokuto s'apprêtait à le suivre lorsqu'il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

-Oh, c'est Daichi ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Déjà ? S'étonna Kuroo. Il arrive tôt.

-Il est peut-être pas en bas de l'immeuble, fit remarquer son ami avec un sourire avant de répondre : Allô ?

Sourire qui s'effaça pour laisser place à une grimace à l'encontre de Kuroo.

-Oui bien sûr, sonne, je t'ouvre !

Bokuto prit une grande inspiration, puis soupira.

-Il est en bas de l'immeuble.

-J'te l'avais dit Bro, ricana son colocataire.

La sonnerie de l'interphone retentit dans le petit salon, alors Bokuto se précipita sur le bouton permettant d'ouvrir la porte d'en bas, puis il ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour attendre sur le palier. Sadako, frémissante d'excitation de revoir ses amis, le rejoignit pour attendre avec lui en sautillant sur place.

-Ola, on se calme petit kangourou, ria Bokuto, sauter ne les fera pas arriver plus vite !

-Non, mais le temps sera moins long pour moi, rétorqua la fillette qui entreprit par la suite de faire des allers-retours entre le salon et le palier.

Elle était d'ailleurs en train de trépigner dans le séjour quand l'exclamation de Bokuto résonna dans le couloir : « Ah ! Salut Daichi ! ». Elle se précipita alors sur le palier et fonça comme une fusée sur ses deux ami en hurlant à pleins poumons leurs noms respectifs. Tandis que le petit rouquin la prit allégrement dans ses bras, le petit brun fit une tentative d'esquive qui s'avéra pourtant vaine -on ne pouvait échapper à une étreinte combinée de Shôyô et de Sadako. La fillette se dégagea de ses deux amis pour saluer Daichi puis remarqua la présence d'une autre amie. Son visage s'illumina alors d'un grand sourire.

-Salut Yui ! s'écria-t-elle avant d'étreindre son amie.

Yui, la nouvelle amie de Sadako, n'était autre que la cousine de Shôyô qui était venue jouer un dimanche chez Iwaizumi. Quelques fois, Daichi-san venait avec Shôyô et Tobio -ils se faisaient très souvent la guerre, mais étaient pourtant d'inséparables amis- pour qu'ils puissent voir leur amie et faire leurs devoirs d'écoles en sa compagnie, pour lui apprendre ce qu'une enfant de son âge devait savoir. S'il ne venaient pas, c'était Aone qui amenait son neveu Kanji avec qui Sadako s'entendait merveilleusement bien, à la grande joie d'Iwaizumi.

Les enfants se mirent donc à leurs devoirs d'écoles sur la demande autoritaire, mais non dépourvu de douceur, de Daichi qui veilla à leur sérieux durant sa conversation avec les deux colocataires. Shôyô ne cessait de grogner tandis que Tobio se penchait avec une moue contrariée sur son cahier d'école. Pour sa part, Sadako jubilait d'apprendre de nouvelles choses. Elle en avait si peu eu l'occasion ! L'après-midi passa à une vitesse trop folle pour elle, comme toutes ces dernières semaines, et elle se retrouva à nouveau auprès d'Oikawa et d'Iwaizumi avant d'avoir pu dire « ouf ».

Exceptionnellement ce soir là de semaine, elle pouvait rester chez eux, car Iwa ne travaillait pas le lendemain. Alors elle frétillait de plaisir à l'idée de passer toute la journée qui suivrait rien qu'avec lui. Avec son Iwa-chan.

Son sourire ravi ne quitta pas son visage de tout le dîner, frottant sa tête comme un petit chat contre le bras d'Oikawa assis à côté d'elle, entre deux bouchées du délicieux rôti de porc qu'Iwaizumi avait préparé.

Qu'il était bon d'être en leur compagnie. La fillette ne s'en lasserait jamais, et elle espérait secrètement que ce train de vie durerait toujours.

Elle finit de se brosser les dents en compagnie d'Oikawa, rinça sa brosse, sa bouche puis trottina jusqu'au salon où Iwaizumi s'était dors et déjà installé dans le canapé. Avec un grand sourire, elle se précipita vers le jeune homme qui ouvrit ses bras pour l'accueillir. Il la serra fort contre lui puis la petite s'installa sur sa droite et se blottit contre son torse tandis qu'il effleurait sa peau du bout du doigt. En cet instant, si elle pouvait ronronner, elle le ferait.

Qu'il était bon d'être blottie contre son Iwa-chan qui lui faisait des papouilles ! Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas eu autant d'attention de la part de l'un de ses proches ? Hormis Iwaizumi et Oikawa ?

Ce dernier ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, échangeant un regard complice avec Sadako avant de s'asseoir, ce qui donna le top départ pour taquiner le jeune vigile. Ce dernier grommela mais ne fit rien de plus, parce qu'au fond, et ceci Oikawa et Sadako l'avaient très bien remarqué, il aimait ça bien plus qu'il ne le montrait.

Les taquineries ne durèrent pas longtemps, la fillette se reblottissant bien vite contre Iwaizumi, s'enveloppant dans son cocon de chaleur, et s'endormant, bercée par le souffle régulier du jeune homme qui caressait doucement les courts cheveux bruns.

* * *

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Sur une chambre d'enfant remplie de jouets et pourvue de quatre grandes étagères regorgeant de livres plus beaux les uns que les autres, aux murs recouverts d'un beau papier sur lequel couraient tout un tas d'animaux qu'elle adorait.

C'était sa chambre.

Celle dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

Elle se leva, et sortit dans un petit couloir qui s'achevait sur un escalier qu'elle descendit pour se retrouver dans une salle à manger qu'elle trouvait grande, mais qui était en réalité de taille correcte. Salle à manger dans laquelle Iwaizumi entra à son tour pour se diriger vers la fillette et la prendre immédiatement dans ses bras sans oublier de la couvrir de baisers.

Sadako avait chaud au cœur.

Elle était heureuse.

Et bien plus encore lorsqu'Oikawa apparut à son tour pour lui faire subir le même sort avant de lui intimer de se préparer pour aller à l'école où elle retrouva Shôyô, Tobio et tous ses amis du club de volley. Pas un ne manquait à l'appel et tous passèrent une très bonne journée. Certes, Shôyô et Tobio ne cessait de se chamailler, et Tsukishima ne ratait aucune occasion de les railler, mais Sadako n'en gardait pas un mauvais souvenirs et rien ne ternissait ces instants passés avec ses amis.

Ce fut Bokuto qui vint la chercher à l'école, en compagnie d'Akaashi. Ils l'emmenèrent au centre pour s'occuper des rapaces. Elle les portait tous et les faisait tous s'envoler.

Elle était heureuse.

Ils la ramenèrent chez elle, dans cette petite maison qui lui paraissait immense, et où toute la coloc les attendait pour passer la soirée en leur compagnie. Une agréable petite soirée où tout le monde riait à gorge déployée, chantait leur chanson préférée ou bien câlinait la fillette qui était aux anges.

Elle était heureuse.

Chacun repartit, laissant la petite seule en compagnie des deux hommes qui la couchèrent et la bordèrent avant de lui dire bonne nuit, le tout accompagné d'un tendre baiser pour lui montrer une dernière marque d'affection avant de la laisser s'abandonner aux bras de Morphée.

Elle était heureuse.

Et une journée parfaite venait de s'écouler.

Une autre se renouvellerait demain.

Et le surlendemain.

Chaque jour serait aussi parfait.

Pour toujours, peut-être.

Rien ne faisait obstacle à son bonheur. Pas même un père et une mère qui ne se souciait pas d'elle, ni de son bien-être. A quoi bon ? Elle avait Iwaizumi et Oikawa. Rien qu'eux deux dans sa vie étaient bien suffisants pour son bonheur.

Elle ressentit soudain une drôle de sensation, comme si elle flottait. Particulier, comme sensation, alors qu'elle était dans son lit. Sa vue se brouilla, les alentours, qui étaient sombres suite au coucher de soleil, devinrent noirs. Elle flottait toujours.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement.

Ah, elle dormait alors ?

Elle battit lentement des paupières. Sa vue, encore brouillée, se précisa, tandis que les réminiscences de son rêve se dissipaient peu à peu. Elle tenta cependant d'en garder des brides, parce que ce rêve était réellement merveilleux. Parce que ses parents négligents n'en faisaient pas partie. Parce que son monde entier ne tournait quasiment qu'autour d'Iwaizumi et d'Oikawa. Parce que le reste de son amour, elle le donnait à ses amis, qu'elle retrouvait chaque jour à l'école, si elle se souvenait bien.

Tandis que le retour à la réalité se faisait de plus en plus dur, ses yeux se posèrent sur Iwaizumi. Elle reconnu sa chambre en fond. Et se rappela qu'avant de s'endormir, elle était sur le canapé, blottie contre le jeune homme. Il la ramenait donc encore cette fois dans son lit.

-Iwa-chan ? Bredouilla la voix endormie de la fillette.

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime.

Le jeune homme afficha d'abord un visage surpris, puis un sourire timide apparu sur ses lèvres.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Sadako, murmura-t-il avec émotion.

Sadako sourit, les yeux mi-clos, tombant à nouveau de fatigue, espérant qu'elle repartirait dans le rêve qu'elle avait quitté.

Iwaizumi caressa sa petite tête brune, puis se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur son front, très précautionneusement, comme si la fillette était un cristal fin qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas briser. Il lui murmura un dernier bonne nuit en la recouvrant tout aussi délicatement qu'il l'avait embrassée, puis sortit silencieusement de la pièce. La fillette n'eut le temps de voir la porte se fermer, elle repartait déjà dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

 _Hey hey hey !_

 _Et bien voilà, un nouveau personnage ! Si vous avez été curieux, vous avez déjà recherch_ _é_ _le nom Yamiji sur Google, si vous ne l'avez pas été, il s'agit du nom de l'entraîneur de Fukurodani …. oui, il est mort, dans ma fic … je suis désolé_ _e_ _Monsieur Yamiji, mais il me fallait une vieille dame …. vous êtes mort pour le bien de cette fic_ _ **pose une main sur son cœur**_ _et je vous en remercie !_

 _Bref, j'espère encore que ce chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire si certains trucs vous dérangent (ou au contraire vous plaisent), ou quoique se soit d'autre, je répondrais avec une joie certaine !_

 _Sur ce, je vous di_ _s_ _à la prochaine pour un petit point de vue Iwaizumi !_


	9. 9-Peut-on s'attacher ?

_Hello-o tout le monde !_

 _Voici enfin la s uite ! Même si je mets du temps à écrire, je fais de mon mieux (parce que je ne suis absolument pas une littéraire, ça se voit, non ? x) ). D'ailleurs il m'arrive de jeter un œil au site, et je suis heureuse de constater que vous êtes plus nombreux à lire cette fiction que je ne le pensais. Du coup ça me motive à fond ! :3_

* * *

Il faisait chaud. Trop chaud pour un début de mai.

Mais heureusement pour Iwaizumi, la maison de ses parents était équipée d'un climatiseur qui lui permettait de rester au frais toute la journée, luxe que ne devaient pas avoir Oikawa et Sadako dans leur immeuble. Pourtant, ils auraient eu la possibilité d'en profiter si Oikawa avait eu ses congés et s'il avait accepté que Sadako le suive. Mais toujours retissant à s'attacher trop fort à la fillette, il avait décidé de ne pas trop l'impliquer dans leur vie familiale. Ce qu'Iwaizumi regrettait, car il aurait aimé la présenter à sa mère, lui parler de son histoire et ainsi entendre de la bouche de sa génitrice qu'il faisait bien de s'occuper du sort de cette enfant.

-Je vais faire du tofu pour ce soir, ça te va mon chéri ?

-Parfaitement maman, sourit le jeune homme.

La vieille femme lui sourit tendrement puis s'attela à la préparation de son thé qu'elle buvait toujours en fin d'après-midi. Tandis qu'elle infusait tranquillement ses feuilles de thé et d'hibiscus, elle menait une discussion badine avec son fils unique, lui demandant comment se passait le travail, sa vie avec Oikawa.

Iwaizumi trépignait.

Il voulait parler de Sadako à sa mère, mais ne savait pas vraiment comment ni quand aborder le sujet.

-Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse.

-Hein ?

-Je suis ta mère, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler. Alors parle.

Le jeune homme resta d'abord abasourdi, bredouillant un vague « en effet » gêné avant de se décidé à lui parler de sa rencontre avec la fillette qui avait bousculé sa vie et celle d'Oikawa, insistant sur le fait qu'elle ne vivait pas une vie de petite fille et surtout à décrire son attachement qui s'était fait de plus en plus fort ces deux derniers mois.

-Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, cette petite Sadako, sourit-elle avant de prendre une lampé de son thé parfumé.

-Oui, beaucoup trop selon Tooru.

-Pourquoi ça ?

« _Pourquoi ?_ » Et bien, parce que …. ? Il se plongea dans ses souvenirs pour se remémorer la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son conjoint quelques jours plus tôt.

 _Sadako venait de partir, les laissant ainsi seuls pour la soirée. Oikawa était étrangement silencieux depuis le départ de la fillette. Alors Iwaizumi se mit en tête de le réconforter, parce que clairement, son compagnon n'avait pas le moral. Il s'assit à ses côté, puis l'attira contre lui pour déposer quelques baisers sur son front chaud. Le jeune homme avait alors relevé la tête et le fixa_ _it_ _intensément dans les yeux, la mine confuse._

 _-Hajime …_

 _-Oui ?_

 _Le jeune homme sentit une pointe d'inquiétude lui transpercer les entrailles. Lorsque Tooru affichait une expression telle que celle qu'il avait actuellement et commençait une discussion par un « Hajime », celle-ci se promettait d'être très sérieuse._

 _-Parfois, je me demande si on fait bien d'autant s'attacher à Sadako._

 _Le cœur d'Iwaizumi se serra. Cette question, à nouveau._

 _-Je veux dire, je l'adore, vraiment ! Continua précipitamment le châtain. Et elle est adorable. Mais cette enfant a des parents, qui ne s'occupent pas d'elle comme ils le devraient c'est certain, mais des parents qui pourraient prendre tout un tas de décisions qui pourraient nous coûter._

 _-Comme quoi ? Réagit enfin le jeune homme._

 _-Je ne sais pas, mais je suis certain que trop nous attacher à cette enfant va nous porter préjudice, à tous les trois._

 _-J'y ai déjà pensé, avoua Iwaizumi dans un soupir après un bref silence._

 _-Et ?_

 _-Et je ne peux pas faire autrement que d'être là si elle en a le besoin, trancha le vigile, catégorique._

 _Oikawa fit transparaître une petite moue bien à lui, qui restait indéchiffrable pour son compagnon. Il n'avait jamais réussit à associer une émotion ou une pensée particulière à cette expression. Elle faisait partie des mystères à propos de Tooru qu'il n'avait pas encore percé._

 _-Je sais que tu t'es rendu compte qu'elle a besoin d'amour, continua-t-il pour le convaincre. Celui que ses parents ne lui donnent pas. Maintenant elle en a, et il vient de nous. Je refuse de lui retirer ça._

 _-Et que vas-tu faire si ses parents déménagent ? S'enquit Oikawa. Tu vas les suivre ? Ou tu décides carrément de leur enlever leur fille ? Je te préviens, les deux peuvent être considérés comme un acte criminel, déclara-t-il sans une seule once d'humour._

 _-Bien sûr que non, soupira Iwaizumi. Je ne sais pas, je préfère ne pas penser à cette éventualité._

 _-Et pourtant il le faut Hajime ! S'emporta le jeune homme. Tu ne peux pas planifier un futur avec cette enfant dans ta vie ! Dans notre vie ! Nous n'avons aucun droit sur elle, finit-il d'une voix dure._

 _Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Un silence pesant. Qu'Oikawa décida de briser le premier._

 _-Tu dois te détacher d'elle Hajime, pour notre bien à tous._

 _-Tu ne comprends pas Tooru, murmura Iwaizumi._

 _-Si, je comprends bien plus que toi la situation, coupa son conjoint. Et elle ne peut pas continuer. Je pense qu'il faut que nous appelions la protection de l'enfance._

 _-Quoi ? Tu n'y penses pas ?! S'insurgea le jeune vigile._

 _-Je suis sérieux, elle n'aura pas d'avenir avec ses parents._

 _-Elle ne voudra pas que tu fasses ça._

 _-Je le sais Hajime, mais c'est pour son bien …._

 _Iwaizumi avait longuement soupiré tandis qu'Oikawa ne cessait de le fixer. Après une brève discussion, il réussit à le convaincre de ne pas appeler la protection de l'enfance tout de suite, d'attendre de trouver une autre solution. Une solution qui ne le séparerait pas de la fillette._

Iwaizumi soupira.

-Il a peur qu'il y ai des problèmes avec la petite, que ses parents partent et que ça se passent mal parce qu'on se serait trop attaché, des trucs comme ça, c'est vague, tenta-t-il d'expliquer avec difficulté.

-Je comprends, et je dirais qu'il n'a pas tord. Tu t'attaches parfois trop vite Hajime, et la séparation te fait souffrir bien plus que tu ne veux l'avouer. Ça a été une calamité quand on a déménagé ici, tu ne te souviens pas ? Le questionna-t-elle avec malice.

-J'étais triste, certes, mais ….

-Tu nous a fait vivre un calvaire, tu ne faisais que des caprices, tu refusais de t'alimenter si nous ne retournions pas auprès de tes amis, bien que tu finissais par manger tellement tu avais faim, et c'est à peine si tu voulais nous parler, déclara la matriarche. Heureusement pour nous, tu as rencontré Tooru. Il t'a bien vite fait oublier tes anciens amis, se remémora-t-elle, pensive. Et comme tu as pu être infernal quand vous étiez séparés plus d'une semaine.

-Maman, geigna le jeune homme.

-Je ne fais qu'exposer la vérité, mon chéri, sourit sa mère en caressant furtivement sa joue.

Voilà un geste qu'elle avait souvent à son égard, et que lui-même employait de plus en plus avec Sadako.

-Mais toi, que penses-tu de tout ça ? S'enquit-elle.

-Je pense ….

Il s'interrompit. Que pouvait-il dire pour exprimer clairement ses idées ? Il avait beau être attaché à la fillette, il voulait quand même garder une réflexion neutre et impartiale sur le sujet.

-D'un point de vue objectif, je pense qu'il faut l'aider. Je ne me vois pas abandonner cette petite fille à cette vie. On ne peut pas qualifier ses parents de responsables et aimants, ils ne l'envoient même pas à l'école. Si elle apprend ce qu'elle doit savoir, c'est parce que les amis qu'elle s'est fait au volley viennent chez nous pour faire leurs devoirs avec elle.

-Tu veux appeler la protection de l'enfance ?

-Non, surtout pas ! S'empressa de répondre le jeune homme. Sadako m'en voudrait, j'en suis sûre. Ils l'enlèveraient à son milieu, ça lui ferait du mal.

-Hajime, es-tu réellement objectif quand tu tiens ces propos ?

Non, il ne l'était absolument pas. Il n'arrivait pas à l'être. Il était déjà trop impliqué. Ses sentiments l'avaient trop impliqués.

-Mon chéri, même si ça lui fait mal au début, elle finira par s'habituer. Elle aura une nouvelle famille dans laquelle elle sera heureuse. Ce sera malheureusement toi qui aura le plus de peine, mais c'est le seul moyen que tu as de l'aider, c'est le seul moyen légal de l'arracher à cette vie.

Le jeune homme se retint de grimacer. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre. Ces mots ne le confortaient pas dans ses sentiments par rapport à sa situation actuelle. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui arrache Sadako, il voulait être là pour elle et la faire vivre.

Pourtant, il savait que sa mère avait raison, mais le déni le rattrapait au galop, persuadé qu'il trouverai une autre solution pour aider la fillette qu'il aimait tant.

-Alors Hajime, quelle est ta réponse ?

Il prit un instant pour réfléchir, bien qu'une seule réponse brûlait dans son esprit depuis que sa mère tenait ce discours. Une réponse qui flottait dans un recoin sombre de sa tête depuis un moment déjà.

-Je veux trouver une autre solution.

Le rire cristallin de sa génitrice résonna dans la cuisine tandis qu'il ouvrait de grands yeux surpris. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette réaction.

-Tu ne changeras jamais, têtu comme une mule que tu es ! Tu es bien le fils de ton père !

Iwaizumi ne sut quoi répondre, préférant reporter son attention sur la tasse de thé que sa mère lui avait préparé quelques instants plus tôt, et faisant semblant d'y trouver un quelconque intérêt.

-Ma foi, je ne peux que te dire d'être prudent avec cette affaire. Mais sache mon fils, continua-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'amour en posant tendrement sa main sur celle du jeune homme. Que quoi qu'il arrive, ton père et moi serons toujours là pour t'aider.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge d'Iwaizumi qui sentit son cœur se gonfler d'un amour inconditionnel pour cette femme qui représentait tout pour lui. Elle était l'une des rares personnes qui pouvaient l'émouvoir aux larmes et qui était à elle seule une majeure partie de son univers. Il savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur elle et sur son père. Et au fond, il espérait que chaque geste tendre qu'il avait à l'égard de Sadako éveillait en elle le même amour qu'il avait pour sa génitrice.

-Merci maman, murmura-t-il d'une voix qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de contrôler.

La vieille femme caressa la joue de son fils bien aimé une dernière fois avant de se lever pour mettre sa tasse dans l'évier.

-Ton père ne va pas tarder, tu devrais monter tes valises dans ta chambre, déclara-t-elle d'un ton doux qui ne la quittait quasiment jamais.

Iwaizumi opina puis s'exécuta. Il prit ses affaires dans l'entrée puis monta calmement les escaliers. Il ouvrit lentement la porte de sa chambre, prit d'un sentiment de nostalgie à l'idée de redécouvrir à nouveau cette pièce dans laquelle il avait grandit, où il avait invité Tooru tant de fois, où ils s'étaient enivré l'un de l'autre pour la première fois, où ils avaient planifié leur avenir, se faisant la promesse de ne jamais se quitter quoi qu'il arrive.

La porte grinça, découvrant la pièce qui était restée intact depuis qu'il avait quitté le foyer familial. Ses parents n'avaient touché à rien, laissant chaque objet à sa place exact. Iwaizumi eut l'étrange impression que le temps s'était arrêté, comme si sa chambre se trouvait dans un espace-temps différent.

Il déposa sa valise et son sac au pied de son lit et contempla le poster géant de son film Godzilla préféré. Qu'il en avait fait des pieds et des mains pour l'obtenir ! Et pas que cette affiche ! Il avait tant d'objets en rapport avec le monstre qu'il admirait depuis tout petit qu'il avait finit par ne plus savoir où les mettre.

Il sourit. Puis, toujours une pointe de nostalgie au fond du cœur, il parcourut sa chambre du regard, puis commença à fouiller dans ses tiroirs, ses placards, pour redécouvrir les trésors qu'il y avait caché. Ce fut comme cela qu'il trouva sa vieille peluche, une nouvelle fois à l'effigie de son monstre préféré. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé là au juste ? Pourquoi ne trônait-elle pas fièrement sur son lit ? Il haussa distraitement les épaules, puis pour lui rendre justice, il déposa Godazilla Junior sur sa couverture avec un sourire satisfait.

Avant de se dire que ceci était parfaitement ridicule.

Il s'assit sur son vieux matelas, contemplant sa vieille peluche qu'il triturait entre ses doigts, tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage mât. Il n'aurait plus l'utilité de ce jouet. Et il ne le voyait qu'à une seule place : entre les bras de Sadako. Il voyait déjà la joie que la petite aurait de recevoir sa peluche à lui en cadeau, il la voyait déjà serrer son Godzilla contre elle alors qu'elle dormirait déjà à poings fermés, il la voyait se balader partout avec jusqu'à en rendre fou Oikawa qui ne pourrait alors plus voir cette vieille peluche en peinture.

C'était décidé. Il l'offrirait à Sadako quand il rentrerait à la maison.

Il déballa prestement ses affaires pour les ranger maladroitement dans son armoire, arrangea son lit puis se prépara pour aller à la douche. Il sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de bain présente à l'autre bout du couloir, mais fut interrompu par l'apparition de sa mère.

-Oh, Hajime, tu pourrais venir m'aider une minute ?

-Bien sûr maman !

Il la suivit dans le petit couloir de la maison, jusqu'au grenier où elle monta en première, toussant un peu à cause de la poussière qu'elle venait de soulever en déplaçant un vieux porte manteau orné de vieux blousons que plus personne ne portait mais dont elle ne voulait pas se séparer pour autant. La maladie de garder de vieux objets « au cas où », dirait Yamiji-san. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers quelques cartons empilés près du mur et en ouvrit un dans lequel elle farfouilla quelques secondes avant de le refermer, insatisfaite. Elle ne trouva son bonheur que dans le troisième et le quatrième carton qu'elle fouilla.

-Voilà ! Ces deux cartons, et sûrement celui-ci aussi, dit-elle en pointant un carton sur sa droite. Descend-les et fouille dedans.

-Il y a quoi ? S'enquit Iwaizumi qui ne voyait pas ce que cette fouille pourrait lui apporter.

-Tes vieux habits et ceux de ta tante quand elle était petite. Tu devrais trouver ton bonheur pour ta petite Sadako. Je n'en ai plus l'utilité, continua-t-elle vivement pour couper court aux protestations de son fils. Autant qu'ils lui servent.

-D'accord, merci maman, je suis sûr que ça lui fera très plaisir.

Et il n'en doutait pas, la fillette se contentait de très peu et aimait chaque cadeau qu'on lui offrait.

-Je l'espère bien, sourit-elle.

Puis elle le laissa là pour partir préparer le dîner.

Il fit comme sa mère lui avait demandé. Il descendit les trois cartons et les déposa dans sa chambre pour examiner leur contenu. Plusieurs vêtements à l'effigie de son éternel monstre préféré le firent sourire, et n'ayant pas le cœur de les remettre dans ce carton poussiéreux, il les mit de côté en espérant de tout son cœur que Sadako les voudrait bien dans sa garde robe. Pour le reste, il ne savait quoi garder et quoi laisser dans le grenier de ses parents. Tout était susceptible de plaire à la fillette, mais il ne pouvait décidément pas tout ramener à la maison. Il imaginait déjà la réaction surjouée d'Oikawa qui ferait un scandale énorme.

Finalement il se décida à garder deux petites robes -les moins vieillotes- ainsi que tous les T-shirt portant des dessins animaliers et trois pantalons qui semblaient pouvoir aller à Sadako. Il fut même ravi de trouver une vieille paire de basket en très bon état. La fillette serait aux anges lorsqu'il lui ramènerait tout ceci, il en était sûr. Pas peu fière de ses trouvailles, il les rangea dans un coin de sa chambre puis il rangea les cartons à leurs places initiales pour filer se doucher vite fait et finir par aller aider sa mère en cuisine -bien qu'il sentait qu'elle n'avait nullement besoin d'aide, mais il en profiterait pour passer du temps avec elle-

-Alors Hajime, tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?

-Celui de Sadako, normalement, oui, sourit-il.

-Tant mieux, dit-elle, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

Il y eut un bref instant où l'on aurait pu apercevoir un petit ange traverser la pièce, prenant garde à ne surtout pas faire un seul bruit.

-Dis-moi mon chéri, reprit-elle tout naturellement. Si jamais tu trouves cette autre solution, aurais-je le droit de rencontrer la petite Sadako que mon fils adoré aime tant ?

-Bien sûr. Tu peux même venir la voir avant si tu peux. Elle vient tous les soirs à la maison et je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de te rencontrer.

Le sourire de sa mère s'agrandit.

-Et puis, elle voudra sûrement te remercier pour les habits.

-Oh, tu parles, pour ces vieux habits qui prenaient la poussière ? Rit-elle gaiement. Je viendrais volontiers alors.

Iwaizumi était aux anges. La perspective de voir sa mère et Sadako se rencontrer et s'adorer lui réchauffait le cœur comme jamais. Peut-être deviendraient-elles inséparables. Peut-être que sa mère se rangerait sur sa décision. Tooru les suivraient alors dans leurs démarches. Et Sadako ne serait pas emmenée loin d'eux, ni plongée dans un nouveau monde trop aléatoire pour une fillette si pure.

 _Si pure_. Il se demandait parfois s'il ne voyait pas trop cette enfant comme parfaite. Sans doute que son jugement était erroné à cause de ses sentiments envers elle. Sûr même. Mais au fond, il s'en fichait, elle était comme un ange pour lui, et ça lui allait très bien.

* * *

Deux jours qu'il était partit, et le manque de Tooru commençait déjà à lui peser. Il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone, puis opina légèrement de la tête : il devait être rentré. Il ne tarda donc pas à l'appeler.

- _Tu m'appelles déjà Iwa-chan ? Je te manque encore tant que ça ?_ Rit la voix cristalline d'Oikawa.

-Il faut croire, sourit le jeune homme. Tout va bien à la maison ?

- _Oui, Il ne s'est passé que deux jours tu sais ! Belle-maman va bien ?_

-Très bien, elle est juste un peu déçue que tu n'aies pas pu venir. Mais elle viendra nous rendre visite, elle veut aussi rencontrer Sadako.

- _Alors tu n'as pas résisté hein ?_

-A ton avis ?

Il ne sut pas si ce qu'il entendit à l'autre bout du fil était un soupir ou bien un petit rire étouffé. Il opta pour le rire étouffé, le soupir serait de mauvaise augure.

 _-Tu veux parler à Sadako ?_ Reprit la voix du châtain.

-Oui, s'il te plaît.

Il entendit un léger grésillement suivit d'un silence, puis d'un nouveau grésillement qui se tut lorsque la voix de la fillette résonna dans le combiné.

- _Iwa-chan ?_

-Bonjour ma grande, ça va ?

- _Oui ! Aujourd'hui Tetsu m'a un peu appris la guitare et j'ai mieux compris les multiplications avec Kenma !_ s'extasia la voix enfantine.

-C'est cool ça, sourit le jeune homme.

- _Voui ! Et dans la semaine, Akaa-chan et Kô-chan m'ont promis de m'emmener voir les chouettes et les hiboux et de m'apprendre plein de trucs et de m'occuper d'eux et tout !_

-Tu en as de la chance, rit-il.

 _-Tu sais Iwa-chan, tu me manques beaucoup, tu reviens quand, dis ?_

 _-_ Toi aussi tu me manques ma chérie, mais je ne reviens que dans deux semaines.

Un soupir déçu résonna dans le combiné suivi d'un « _d'accord_ » tout aussi désespéré.

-Elles passeront vite, tu verras, tenta-t-il. Tu t'occuperas à plein de choses et tu ne verras pas le temps passer.

- _N'empêche que ce sera long quand même sans toi,_ bouda la fillette.

-Et ce sera long sans toi aussi. Je te promets de rappeler pour qu'on puisse se parler, ça te va ?

Un petit oui boudeur parvint à son oreille. Et un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Bien que la déception de la fillette lui faisait mal au cœur, cela lui faisait plaisir de voir à quel point il pouvait lui manquer. Il comptait pour elle. Et ça n'avait pas de prix.

Il tint sa promesse et l'appela plusieurs fois pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Mais rien ne lui fit plus plaisir que de la retrouver une semaine et demi plus tard.

Il était tellement impatient de revenir chez lui et de retrouver ceux qu'il aimait qu'il ne fit pas que prendre Tooru dans ses bras et de l'enlacer passionnément, il le fit même tournoyer un peu dans les airs avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Son Tooru lui avait cruellement manqué. Tout autant que la fillette qui ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle du week-end qui suivit, tenant dans sa pogne la vieille peluche qu'il lui avait offert peu après être rentré et dont elle ne s'était pas séparé une seule seconde. Iwaizumi était heureux de voir que ses vieilles affaires pouvaient autant faire plaisir à une petite fille, à cette petite fille en particulier. En vérité, elle était si contente d'avoir reçu en cadeau les T-shirt Godzilla de son Iwa-chan qu'elle en avait de suite enfilé un et avait catégoriquement refusé de le poser pour dormir. S'en était suivit une confrontation avec Oikawa qui n'en avait pas démordu et lui avait remonté les bretelles comme jamais. Et bien qu'Iwaizumi n'aimait pas lorsque son conjoint grondait la fillette, il ne s'interposa pas, parce qu'Oikawa n'avait pas tord -et parce que ce dernier lui ferait payer son affront s'il osait défendre la petite qui était bel et bien en faute-. Le châtain eut vite raison du caprice de Sadako qui se changea prestement et se fourra sous sa couverture aussi vite qu'elle s'était changée.

-Et je veux mon bisous ! S'écria-t-il sur un ton désormais faussement contrarié.

La couverture ne bougea pas d'un pouce durant plusieurs secondes, mais Oikawa ne s'en alla pas pour autant, ajoutant même :

-Je ne bougerais pas du temps que je n'aurais pas mon bisous jeune demoiselle !

Il attendit encore quelques secondes de plus avant que la fillette n'émerge de sous sa couette avec une moue de tous les diables, se tienne debout sur son matelas et dépose un bisous rapide sur la joue du jeune homme qui la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne replonge sous sa couverture pour plaquer un baiser affectueux sur son front. Iwaizumi décida alors de se glisser dans la scène et de prendre Sadako dans ses bras avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. La fillette s'accrocha quelques instants à lui avant de se recoucher sur son matelas. Les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce, puis Iwaizumi éteignit la lumière. Lorsqu'il ferma la porte et se tourna, il fit face à un Oikawa l'attendant les bras croisés, un sourcil haussé.

-Alors tu veux jouer au gentil flic qui réconforte ?

-Dit celui qui se demande s'il peut s'attacher à un enfant et qui lui réclame des bisous avant d'aller au dodo, rétorqua le jeune homme avec ironie.

-Je ne voulais pas qu'on finisse la journée fâchés.

-La bonne excuse, ricana-t-il

L'éternel enfant qu'était Oikawa lui tira la langue avant de tourner les talons. Iwaizumi se demandait encore comment il pouvait être possible d'être un tel gamin tout en sachant être un adulte sérieux et accompli. Tooru serait toujours un mystère pour lui.

S'il n'avait pas de réponse cette énigme là, il avait bel et bien une solution au problème de ce soir. Dès qu'il le pourrait, il irait acheter un pyjama à l'effigie de Godzilla pour la fillette. Ainsi, il n'y aurait plus de risque de dispute le soir venu, et plus de risque de se coucher fâchés.

Une petite voix ricana dans sa tête. Car elle savait que Tooru ne manquerait pas de lui dire un mot à propos de cet achat. Mais rien ne l'empêcherait de rendre heureuse sa petite Sadako.

Absolument rien.

* * *

 _J'espère que la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plus (ainsi que la nouvelle couverture de la fiction. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez la voir en_ normal size _, jetez un œil ici : bo- post/166883231233/hey-oi-chan-what-about-tickle-iwa-chan#notes_ ).

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse en vous souhaitant une bonne journée (ou soirée …. ou nuit …. ) et je vous dis à la prochaine ! ;)_


	10. 10-Lorsque le rêve devient réalité

_Coucou ! Voilà un long moment que je n'ai pas posté, parce que j'ai un peu pédalé avec la fiction, parce que je fais plein d'autres choses à côtés et que je suis une quille en ce qui concerne l'organisation !_

 _Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !_

* * *

Iwaizumi scrutait la pendule bien plus souvent qu'il ne le devait, parce que les aiguilles n'avançaient pas d'un poil depuis trop longtemps à son goût.

Sadako n'étais pas encore venue ce soir, et à son grand désarroi, il se résolvait à ne pas la voir arriver de si tôt. Peut-être avait-elle eu un empêchement aujourd'hui, peut-être sa mère l'avait-elle emmenée voir sa grand-mère. Il ne voyait aucune autre raison à ce fait, parce que rien n'empêchait Sadako de venir les voir et qu'elle était loin de rechigner à les visiter.

Il soupira.

Plusieurs fois dans la soirée.

Il en laissa même échapper un dernier avant de s'endormir.

Et recommença le lendemain au travail.

Aone lui en fit même la remarque. Iwaizumi comprit alors qu'il devait soupirer trop souvent, bien que cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer pour autant. C'était comme s'il n'avait aucun pouvoir contre ces soupirs répétés, comme s'ils avaient leur propre volonté et qu'ils n'écoutaient pas les reproches intérieurs de leur propriétaire.

Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était voir Sadako.

Tout ce que voulait Iwaizumi, c'était voir Sadako.

Finalement, peut-être n'avait-il tout simplement pas envie d'arrêter de soupirer. Il ne fit plus cas des barrières intérieurs qu'il avait fixées et laissa bon plaisir à ses envies de soupirs.

La journée fut longue. Le travail fut harassant. Le trajet en bus fut interminable et ennuyant au possible. Monter les escaliers finit de l'éreinter. Se retrouver devant la porte de son appartement dans lequel il pourrait s'asseoir, se poser, et surtout retrouver Oikawa -et Sadako, il l'espérait du plus profond de son cœur- fut un soulagement certain. Il inséra sa clé dans la serrure, la tourna puis poussa la porte avec lassitude.

-Je suis ren …

-Iwaaa-chaaaan !

Son sac à dos négligemment pendu à sa seule épaule droite tomba lourdement à terre lorsqu'il s'en débarrassa pour attraper la fillette qui se précipitait sur lui à toute vitesse.

Sadako était là ! Elle était revenue, et serrait à présent le cou du jeune homme avec sa force d'enfant.

-Tu m'as manqué Iwa-chan, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ma puce.

Et elle lui manqua à nouveau le lendemain soir. Ses longs soupirs reprirent, mais furent moins nombreux que l'avant-veille. Parce que si Sadako était absente, Oikawa était bel et bien là et lui permettait de penser à autre chose.

La fillette ne pointa pas non plus le bout de son nez le vendredi soir. Et Iwaizumi se sentit irrité au plus haut point.

Le samedi matin, il n'y tenait plus. Il alla frapper à la porte de la fillette et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Ce fut un homme, grand, de corpulence moyenne, aux courts cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'un vert tirant sur l'émeraude, qui ouvrit la porte. Il était plus vieux qu'Iwaizumi, indéniablement, puisque quelques rides sillonnaient déjà son visage à la peau grisâtre. La vie avait entaché ce visage qui devait être beau il y a quelques années de là et qui avait sûrement fait battre plus d'un cœur.

L'homme scruta Iwaizumi d'un regard vide d'expression, restant muet comme une carpe. Le jeune vigile, prit au dépourvu, se racla la gorge pour briser le silence gênant qui s'était installé brutalement.

-Bonjour, commença-t-il en espérant une réponse de son interlocuteur qui ne prit pas la peine de lui rendre la politesse. Je suis Iwaizumi Hajime, Sadako vient souvent chez moi. Je viens la chercher pour l'emmener au cours de volley-ball. Enfin, si elle est là.

-Elle est là, finit par dire l'homme. Mais elle reste ici, déclara-t-il sans détour.

Iwaizumi fut si abasourdi par cette réponse limite cinglante qu'il ne pensa pas à demander ce qui la retenait dans cet appartement. Il bredouilla un léger « d'accord » avant de se faire violemment claquer la porte au nez. Il resta dans le couloir, ébahi par ce comportement quasiment aussi détestable que celui de la mère de Sadako. D'ailleurs, qui était cet homme ? Son père ?

Après un reniflement dédaigneux qu'il avait inconsciemment pris à Oikawa, Iwaizumi tourna le dos à la porte puis remonta les escaliers, boudeur et surtout, en colère. Pourquoi refuser qu'elle vienne ? Il était s^r et certain qu'elle ne faisait rien de particulier dans cet appartement infernal.  
Il poussa la porte d'un mouvement sec, mais prit soin de la refermer doucement.

-Alors ? S'enquit Oikawa.

-Elle est là, mais elle ne peut pas venir, soupira le jeune homme. Je crois que c'est son père qui m'a ouvert, tu l'as déjà vu ?

-Non, il est comment ?

-Aussi détestable que la mère.

-Je vois, soupira le châtain en roulant des yeux.

Iwaizumi n'en revenait toujours pas de la réponse de cet homme, et maintenant qu'il était dans une colère grandissante, l'absence de Sadako ne se faisait que plus marquante et désagréable. Qu'il mourrait d'envie de redescendre pour frapper à cette porte et insister pour que la fillette vienne avec eux ! Et il s'apprêtait à suivre son envie lorsque Oikawa l'en empêcha en lui disant qu'il ne valait mieux pas se mettre les parents de la fillette à dos. Le jeune homme écouta la voix de la raison qu'était son conjoint et préféra se changer les idées en se préparant pour aller entraîner ses pupilles.

Shôyô sera déçu de ne pas la voir.

Il sortit son survêtement de l'armoire qu'il partageait avec Oikawa.

Ils seront sûrement tous déçus de ne pas la voir.

Il le déposa sur le grand lit puis partit dans la salle de bain.

Elle-même doit être triste de ne pas pouvoir venir.

Il ouvrit le robinet, et se passa le visage sous l'eau froide. Puis il tâtonna sur sa droite, agrippa sa serviette et la tira pour s'essuyer le visage.

-Chaque jour, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de te pousser pour te mouiller toute la tête, ricana indolemment la voix de Tooru dans son dos.

-Et chaque jour, je te réponds que si tu as le malheur de le faire, tu le paieras très cher, rétorqua Iwaizumi.

-Et quel sera mon châtiment ? Demanda-t-il malicieusement.

-Tu ne le sauras que si tu dépasses les limites.

-Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si désagréable que ça, susurra-t-il à l'oreille de son compagnon.

Compagnon qui prit la peine de hausser l'un de ces deux sourcils d'un air désabusé.

-Oh, c'que t'es pas drôle parfois, fit mine de bouder le châtain en le poussant de la paume de sa main.

-Tu ne veux pas jouer à ça, le menaça Iwaizumi qui commençait à se prendre au jeu.

-À quoi ? S'enquit-il avec un petit sourire plein de malices qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. À ça ?

Et sans attendre de réponse, il poussa à nouveau le jeune homme avec un petit air de défi dans le regard, et s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Iwaizumi ne perdit pas son temps en réflexions inutiles et le poursuivit sans attendre, le coursa dans le salon, prit son temps pour lui tendre un piège autour du canapé, et réussi finalement à le prendre en tenaille dans la chambre où il le plaqua sans ménagement.

-Tu voulais jouer Shittykawa ? Tu as perdu, fit-il triomphalement.

-Tu m'avais promis de ne plus m'appeler comme ça, bouda son conjoint.

Iwaizumi rit, de ce rire qu'il n'arborait que rarement, et seulement en présence de Tooru. C'était vrai, il lui avait promis, mais jamais il n'arrêterait de le surnommer ainsi, car lui seul utilisait ce surnom. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il était certain qu'il ne déplaisait pas autant à Oikawa que ça.

-À quoi tu penses ? S'enquit ce dernier en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu veux m'embrasser ?

Le jeune homme haussa à nouveau un sourcil, puis pouffa.

-J'y songeais, murmura-t-il avant de s'emparer des lèvres du châtain.

Ce fut le cœur un peu plus léger qu'Iwaizumi suivit Oikawa jusqu'au gymnase de la ville et attendit patiemment avec lui que le premier enfant arrive.

Comme il s'en doutait, l'absence de Sadako ne passa pas inaperçu. Shôyô fut le premier à venir lui demander où elle était, mais pas le dernier, bien que le petit rouquin s'attelait à passer le mot avec une mine déçue. Même Kentarô, qui la cherchait discrètement des yeux dans chaque recoin de la pièce en arrivant, afficha une petite mine triste lorsqu'il entendit Shôyô se lamenter. Pas pour très longtemps cependant, puisque le petit excité qu'était le rouquin ne se laissait pas abattre par l'absence de son amie bien longtemps, persuadé qu'il jouerait la prochaine fois avec elle et impatient d'apprendre de nouvelles choses qu'il pourrait ensuite montrer à la fillette.

Iwaizumi regrettait l'insouciance de l'enfance.

Elle attendait que sa mère quitte la pièce, car la permission qu'elle voulait, elle préférait ne pas la demander devant son géniteur. Parce que non seulement elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer par son père qui avait l'air plus renfrogné que d'habitude, mais, de plus, ce dernier avait tendance à l'appeler pour un rien ces derniers temps— Lui qui ne faisait jamais attention à elle commençait peu à peu à prendre conscience de son existence, et ce, pour son plus grand malheur — Mais, malheureusement pour elle, sa mère restait obstinément assise sur son fauteuil.

-Maman, je peux aller chez Iwaizumi s'il te plaît ?

-Pff, qu'est-ce que tu veux aller chez ces pédés ? Siffla méchamment son père. T'as rien à foutre chez ces queutards.

Sadako fut d'abord abasourdie par tant de méchanceté. Elle ne savait pas ce que signifiaient ces mots, mais elle se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait d'insultes envers les deux hommes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde et qui lui avaient offert plus d'amour en une seule journée que lui en huit ans.

-C'est pas des pédés, rétorqua-t-elle, les poings serrés, une colère sourde bouillonnant violemment en elle.

Jamais elle n'avait osé répondre de la sorte à son père. Jamais. Et elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait pas franchi ce cap lorsqu'elle vit la tête de l'homme se tourner lentement, trop lentement, vers elle. La mine sombre qu'il arborait en cet instant précis provoquerait à jamais des frissons désagréables le long de la colonne vertébrale de la fillette.

-Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait de toi, une petite pétasse qui répond à son père, persiffla-t-il avec dégoût.

La mâchoire de Sadako se serra par pur réflexe. Il l'avait insultée elle aussi. Il ne lui avait jamais montré quelques affections que ce soit, mais jamais il ne l'avait insultée avec autant d'aversion. Elle chercha sa mère des yeux, cherchant une aide, un réconfort. Rien. Sa mère fixait avec application la télévision, comme si personne d'autre n'était présent, comme si aucune tension n'était palpable dans la pièce. Ce fut au tour de son cœur de se serrer. Sa mère ne prendrait pas sa défense. Elle qui se montrait parfois bienveillante envers elle, qui, rarement, laissait un baiser, ou bien une caresse, sur la peau douce de sa fille, laissait cet individu lui parler comme à une bête qui ne méritait que du mépris.

Il ne l'aimait pas.

Et elle ne l'aimait pas non plus.

Elle aimait Iwaizumi.

Et Iwaizumi l'aimait.

Cet homme qui la fixait toujours d'un air sévère. Cet homme qui était son géniteur. Il n'avait pas le droit d'insulter celui qui la rendait heureuse. Cet homme n'était rien pour elle. Il n'était ...

-... pas mon père, chuchota la fillette avec hargne.

Bien que chuchotée, sa déclaration résonna dans la pièce. Et ce fut la phrase de trop. Sans une once d'hésitation, l'individu se leva pour dominer Sadako de toute sa taille, lui offrant un regard aussi dur que le roc.

Elle prit soudain conscience que la scène qu'elle redoutait tant se jouait désormais sous ses yeux.

Au détail près qu'ici la victime ne serait pas sa mère. Mais elle.

Elle vit avec effroi la large paume de -son père- s'élever bien au-dessus de sa tête, puis elle sembla s'arrêter l'espace d'un instant, comme pour prendre un élan calculé. Sadako était paralysée par la terreur, son coeur s'affolait dans sa poitrine tandis que son cerveau lui criait silencieusement de s'enfuir. Mais ses membres ne répondaient pas, ses muscles restaient pétrifiés et crispés en attendant l'instant fatidique. La seconde d'après, la main s'abattait sauvagement sur la joue droite de la fillette dont la vision se troubla instantanément.

Elle heurta quelque chose de dur. Sa tête avait par la suite durement rencontré le sol.

Son genou était écorché. Mais elle le sentait à peine. La marque cuisante sur sa joue et la blessure de son cœur surpassait de loin la douleur dûe à un genou légèrement blessé et à une bosse naissante sur une peau délicate.

-Dans ta chambre, petite garce, claqua la voix masculine d'un ton plus hargneux qu'autoritaire.

Sadako rampa sur quelques centimètres, cherchant à retrouver son équilibre et ses esprits. Au bout d'un instant qui dura pourtant une éternité à ses yeux, elle réussit à se relever pour courir jusqu'à sa chambre où elle se terra dans un coin, attrapant au passage sa couette et son bien le plus précieux à ce jour.

La peluche qu'Iwaizumi lui avait offerte.

Le Godzilla qu'Iwa-chan lui avait donné.

Un sanglot secoua son petit corps.

Elle ne voulait pas rester ici. Elle ne voulait pas continuer de vivre avec ces individus qui étaient censés être ses parents.

Ils ne l'aimaient pas.

Contrairement à Iwaizumi et Oikawa.

Elle ne voulait plus de cet homme blond indifférent comme père. Elle voulait Iwaizumi. Elle voulait se réfugier dans ses bras. Être en sécurité avec lui. Et avec Oikawa.

Elle voulait vivre avec eux. Comme dans ses rêves. Vivre avec eux. Avec Kô-chan. Tetsu. Matsun, Makki et Kenma. Avec Akaa-chan et Yamiji-san. Pouvoir jouer avec Shôyô et Tobio. Avec Kanji. Avec tous ses nouveaux amis.

Elle ne voulait plus de cette chambre insipide, sans âme. Elle voulait cette petite chambre où une multitude d'animaux couraient sur les murs, où les étagères crouleraient sous le poids des livres, où quelques Godzilla traîneraient par-ci par-là.

Elle voulait simplement être heureuse.

* * *

 _Voilà, je suis désolée pour ce délai, et je m'excuse pour le prochain délai ! Gomenasaiiiiii ! (même si les chapitres 11 et 12 sont déjà écrit et sont en correction, je compte en écrire un peu plus avant de les poster ^^')_


End file.
